


阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯合集

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arthas Meneethil, Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider - Freeform, Keal'thas Sunstrider, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯合集<br/>基本都是短篇，有些互相联系，有些没有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 你夺走了我的一切

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重看《冰封王座》的时候，看到的凯尔萨斯的一句台词：你夺走了我的一切，我只剩下了复仇的怒火。  
> 衍生出来的脑洞，阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯。  
> 有强奸描写。

“你夺走了我的一切，我现在只有复仇的怒火。”凯尔萨斯怒吼着。  
“一切吗？”阿尔萨斯骤然伸手向前，正在施法的凯尔萨斯就被抓到了他的面前，死亡的能量束缚住了他的身体，魔法的能量在他身边聚集，但是冰霜的冲击又使魔法聚集再度被冲散。阿尔萨斯用皮制的手套抚过血精灵之王的脸颊，低沉的声音里含着戏谑，“你的身体还没有被夺走。”  
“阿尔萨斯！”凯尔萨斯惊怒交加，再次聚集了魔法，暴风雪随之降临在阿尔萨斯的身体上，却没有对他造成任何伤害。  
“冰霜的攻击对我无效，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯捏起了血精灵之王的下巴，“你知道吗，当我第一次在达拉然看到你的时候，就想把你按在地上，狠狠地操弄。一个高傲的、漂亮的精灵，臣服在我的脚下，是一件多么令人愉悦的事情。”  
“恶棍！”凯尔萨斯甩了甩头，试图从死亡骑士的钳制中挣脱出来。阿尔萨斯不会让法师如愿，他反而更加捏紧了他的下巴，撩开他法袍的前襟，握住了他腿间的要害，这让血精灵之王无比恶心，他默默念动咒语，龙息术突然喷发而出，让阿尔萨斯不得不冰封了自己的身体，放开了钳制法师的手。  
“烈焰风暴。”凯尔萨斯低低地念着咒语，在死亡骑士后退的路上，赫然出现了一圈火焰。被打得措手不及的阿尔萨斯开启了反魔法护罩，抵消了大部分攻击。即使法师的攻击让他后退了不少，但是束缚法师的暗影能量却没有撤去，被激怒的死亡骑士，再次让暗影能量汇集了起来，一只无形地手掐住了血精灵之王的脖子，让他不得不张大嘴巴汲取空气，眼睛凸出，几乎是要被掐死了的时候，才被解开了束缚。  
“咳咳……”再次能够呼吸到寒冷的空气，让凯尔萨斯进入了一种奇妙的境界，他的大脑仿佛不是他的，而他只是在看故事一样，是的，他的大脑意识完全不清楚了。

平躺在冰面上，双手被举在头顶被冰霜冻住，法袍完全被扯开。脸颊被捏住后，强迫张开嘴，阿尔萨斯伸进手指捏住了法师的舌头，低低地笑着：“凯尔，我真想把你的舌头拔下来，它在嘴里太碍事了。”  
头脑清醒过来的凯尔萨斯想要狠狠地咬住那两根手指，脸颊却被捏得发酸，不得不分泌出大量的唾液润湿了阿尔萨斯的手指。被松开的脸颊酸涩地让凯尔萨斯的眼睛有些湿润，但随即被折起的双腿，让他挣扎了起来，却依然无济于事。  
“唔……”凯尔萨斯微微皱了皱眉头，用发麻的舌头嘲讽，“你只能如此，真是可悲。”  
“你是怕我满足不了你吗？”阿尔萨斯暧昧地笑了起来，又伸进了一根手指，“可悲不可悲的，你试试就知道了。”  
冰冷的硬物强硬地顶开了脆弱的入口，凯尔萨斯咬住了嘴唇，入口处传来的胀痛让他冷汗直流，他看着死亡骑士，那一脸的得意，让他愤恨无比：“你只能说这种方式证明自己，真是可悲。”  
死亡骑士看了看法师腿间毫无生气的东西，抓了起来：“它是很可悲，因为没有人理睬它。”  
粗鲁的搓揉让凯尔萨斯眉头皱得更紧，他把头歪向了一边，不想让阿尔萨斯看到自己痛苦的样子。死亡骑士敏锐地察觉到了这一点，他骤然退出了法师的身体，重新用手指探了进去，一点一点地按压着，直到法师腿间的软肉突然充血起来。甜蜜的笑容从阿尔萨斯的脸上显露了出来，凯尔萨斯的反应让他非常高兴——夺走他所有的一切，他的女人他的国家还有他的身体，证明自己比他更为强大，他只能臣服在自己的脚下，这让死亡骑士更加兴奋起来，他抽回了手指，再次用冰冷的硬物进入法师的身体，故意地研磨着那个敏感的区域，看着法师腿间的软肉变硬，顶端颤抖着流下透明的液体。  
“哈……哈……”低低的喘息声从法师的牙缝里挤了出来，凯尔萨斯无法抗拒体内不断升腾的快感，他不想看到阿尔萨斯那张得意的面容——那种赤裸裸的羞辱。

“看来你已经有感觉了。”阿尔萨斯俯伸出一只手捏住了法师的下巴，强迫他正脸看着自己，“凯尔，现在，你才算是真正的失去了一切。”  
“滚开！”尽管体内升腾的快感几乎湮灭了凯尔萨斯理智，但他仍然吼了出来，只是这种吼叫在死亡骑士的那里，更像是一种……调情，他开心地俯下身去，捏住了法师还没有缓过来的脸颊，亲吻上了那微微张开的嘴唇。  
想咬又咬不了，体内的快感仍在升腾，凯尔萨斯快被这种感觉逼疯了。那种无法宣泄、无法扼止的愤怒，最终汇集到了小腹上，在阿尔萨斯的亲吻下，他射了出来，淅淅沥沥地涂抹在了阿尔萨斯腹部的盔甲上——是的，阿尔萨斯除了把裤子微微褪下之外，全身还是覆盖着盔甲。  
放开了法师的嘴唇，尖叫随之而出，阿尔萨斯看了看盔甲上的白浊，愉悦地将上面的东西涂在了凯尔萨斯的脸上，喃喃地说：“这样，才是最美丽的，凯尔。”

********************

洁白的冰原上，躺着一个红色的身影。  
如果走近观看，那个躺在冰原上的人，鲜红色的法袍前襟敞开，露出了赤裸的身体；双手举过头顶，牢牢地被冰在冰面上；两条腿向左右敞开着，小腹处覆盖着一层薄薄的冰；漂亮的脸颊上还有干涸的精液。  
罗曼斯看到凯尔萨斯的样子时，几乎震惊地无以附加——他当然明白这是出了怎么一回事，他的主君被人按在这里强暴了。除了阿尔萨斯这个屠夫，罗曼斯想像不到什么人可以伤到凯尔萨斯。  
“是那个屠夫吗？”罗曼斯小心翼翼地用火焰驱散凯尔萨斯寒冷，又替他解除了冰霜的束缚。  
“我会杀了他！”凯尔萨斯的眼睛里冒出了火焰，“他是个恶棍。”  
“但是我们现在必须撤退了。”罗曼斯轻声说，“伊利丹战败了，受了重伤。派出去的部队也被围困了起来，更重要的是，阿尔萨斯登上了冰封王座。”


	2. 达拉然的花园（含番外）

午后的花园安静而惬意。  
凯尔萨斯坐在苹果树下紫藤吊椅上，悠闲地翻着厚重的魔法书籍，面前的山榉木的桌子上放着一套精美的茶具，醇厚的红茶香气弥漫了开来，形成了一种特有的氛围。

阿尔萨斯远远地看到了这样的景色，心中升起了一种异样的感觉，他悄悄地走了过去，从背后蒙住了凯尔萨斯的眼睛：“猜猜我是谁？”  
“阿尔萨斯？”凯尔萨斯惊叫了一声，“放开我！”  
“不。”阿尔萨斯温热地气息抚过凯尔萨斯的耳垂，“我就想这样抱着你。”  
“可我们都是男人。”凯尔萨斯虽然被阿尔萨斯的举动弄得有些酥软，却毫不客气地指出了不妥之处。  
“那又有什么关系？”阿尔萨斯舔了舔他的耳垂，“知道吗？这是我第一次看到如此美丽的你，让我忍不住爱上你了。”  
“你不爱吉安娜吗？”凯尔萨斯的声音里含着愤怒并挣扎起来，“吉安娜已经选择了你，而你居然对我说这种无礼的话。”  
“无礼？不，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯变得彬彬有礼起来，“我是倾慕于你，才会对你产生了欲望。”说着，他的手伸进了凯尔萨斯的法袍里，粗糙的手指捏了捏幼嫩的乳尖，让法师的挣扎弱了一些。  
“阿尔萨斯！”法师羞怒之下，念动咒语，企图挣脱阿尔萨斯的怀抱，但是圣骑士没有给过他这种机会，而是将他的身体扳了过来，吻了下去……凯尔萨斯的身体彻底软了下去，他试图打了一个手势，却被圣骑士发现，用随手携带的绳子将法师的双手捆了起来。  
“放开我！”凯尔萨斯用双腿蹬踢着圣骑士，却被他握住了脚踝，扯掉了脚上的便鞋，将肌肤细腻的脚掌握在手里，细细抚摸着脚心。  
“不！”法师扭动着身躯挣扎着，只是让他法袍下的束裤与底裤更早的离开他的身体。  
清脆的声音响起，精美的茶具落在了地上，凯尔萨斯被放在了桌子上。  
“放开我，阿尔萨斯！”凯尔萨斯被圣骑士撩拨得有些底气不足，“你是一国的王储，你要挑起战争吗？”  
“战争？”阿尔萨斯摇了摇头，“凯尔，你是没有亲自上过前线……而且战争一旦开始，就不会变成你想象的那个样子。”  
“奎尔萨拉斯有最坚固的防线。”凯尔萨斯扭动着身躯，但腿间的要害却被阿尔萨斯抓在了手中，不过是用手指揉搓了几下，就硬了起来，让法师的话噎在了嘴里，只剩下急促的呼吸。  
“最坚固的防线，也会有弱点的。”阿尔萨斯一边揉搓着腿间的那团软肉，一边解开法师的法袍，“就像你现在的样子，被我放在桌子上，双手捆住，还不是任我所为？”  
“是吗？”凯尔萨斯轻蔑地看着阿尔萨斯，嘴唇在无声地蠕动着，察觉到的圣骑士吻住了那张蠕动的嘴唇，将咒语湮灭在吻中……红肿的嘴唇，被刺激得坚硬的下体，都让凯尔萨斯无法抵御情欲的侵蚀，他的理智全无，他的身躯扭动，他的眼神迷离，他在无声地祈求着。

“想要吗？”圣骑士恶劣地将一根手指插进了毫无防备的后穴里，立刻就被肠壁吸吮住。  
“混蛋！”法师不知道是在骂阿尔萨斯，还是骂自己的身体被侵犯后居然如此的饥渴。  
“凯尔。”圣骑士放柔了声音呢喃着法师的名字，“这么渴望我？”  
“滚开！”法师的脸色涨红，再次念动咒语，却再次被吻住……当然插在后穴里的手指也变成了两根，开始不停地进出，直到啧啧的水声传到了法师的耳朵里。  
等到阿尔萨斯放开法师的时候，凯尔萨斯别过头去闭上了眼睛，圣骑士笑了起来，他把法师的双腿折了起来，解开了自己的裤子，坚硬的阴茎抵住了正在开合的穴口，慢慢地挤了进去。

闭上眼睛不代表着身体的刺激消失。粗壮的茎体突破了他的防线，他的肠壁紧紧地吸附着，随着茎体的进出不断翻卷着；前列腺也在茎体的研磨中，让他感觉到全身的酥软，他睁开了眼睛，看到的是一脸得意的圣骑士。  
看到法师不再自欺欺人地闭着眼睛，阿尔萨斯笑了起来，他狠狠地顶了几下，法师就呻吟了起来——精灵的歌声如此美丽，而法师的呻吟也是如此的动听。  
“啊……啊……”呻吟声逐渐升高，化成了一声尖叫，让法师的下腹打湿了，同时也让圣骑士在他的体内缴械。  
胸膛剧烈起伏，脸色潮红的凯尔萨斯望着圣骑士，却被他捏住了胸前的凸起蹂躏着。  
“放开我！”法师张了张嘴，发出的声音却不如他想象的那样，是恼怒的吼声，而更像是情人间呢喃的撒娇。  
“凯尔。”圣骑士抚摸着凯尔萨斯精致的脸庞，“一次怎么能够呢？”  
“你不要太过分！”法师终于察觉到了阿尔萨斯的另一层含义，但是下一刻他被圣骑士抱在了怀里，让他跨坐在自己的腿间，那个已经恢复活力的东西正顶在穴口。  
“这个吊椅真是舒适。”阿尔萨斯舔了舔法师送在他嘴边的粉嫩乳尖，“要是这里更娇嫩一些就更可口了。”  
“混蛋！”法师咒骂了起来，却被狠狠地一顶，消失在了喉咙里，发出了破碎的呻吟声。

摇曳的吊椅发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，法师的身体紧绷，全靠着腰力维持着身体不向后倒去，他的臀部被用力揉搓着，时不时传来清脆的拍击声……细碎的呻吟不断从法师口中溢出，伴随着“啧啧”的水声，回荡在花园里。

猛然惊醒。  
凯尔萨斯感觉腿间一片黏腻，后穴还残留着被阿尔萨斯贯穿的感觉。默默换了衣裤，法师再次闭上了眼睛。

圣骑士把法师再次翻了过去，穴口红肿的凯尔萨斯发出了微弱的讨饶声：“不，阿尔萨斯，不！”  
圣骑士完全没有理睬法师的要求，反而更加用力地顶进去，前列腺的摩擦，已经让凯尔萨斯彻底的瘫软，他的双眼失神，神智也渐渐远离。

再次惊醒，凯尔萨斯如同从水里被捞出来一样，他伸手抚摸了下腿间，不出意外，又是黏湿的一片。想起床收拾一下，却觉得自己腰酸腿软，完全无法下床，甚至后穴也分外胀痛。

舔了舔嘴唇，阿尔萨斯还在回味着梦中的情景。  
美好的午后，漂亮的精灵，让人回味的身体。  
他从来没有想到过，那个与他争夺吉安娜的精灵是那么的美味。  
尤其是当他的双手被缚在身后，只能靠着腰力支撑身体，从而压迫他体内的东西，那种感觉简直回味无穷。

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

午后的阳光让人觉得惬意。  
凯尔萨斯让人在苹果树下摆上了山榉木的桌子，铺上了厚厚的桌布，上面摆放了一套精美的茶具。  
“你们离我远一些，不用跟着我。”法师吩咐侍从说，“傍晚的时候，过来提醒我就可以了。”  
“是的，王子殿下。”侍从听从吩咐后远离。

简直是梦中的情景再现。  
阿尔萨斯来到了花园门口——  
午后的阳光，芬芳的茶香，还有漂亮的精灵正翻动着书籍。  
圣骑士觉得自己蠢蠢欲动，他悄悄地走到了精灵的背后，蒙住了他的眼睛。  
“阿尔萨斯。”没有等圣骑士说话，法师已经合上书了，“你想做什么。”  
“我只想跟你聊聊。”阿尔萨斯放开了手，彬彬有礼地说。  
“你我之间有什么可聊的。”凯尔萨斯倨傲地回答，“还是说，你对我有什么想法？”  
“那倒不敢。”圣骑士慢慢地说，“只是想聊聊洛丹伦与奎尔萨拉斯之间的联盟。”  
“完全没有兴趣。”凯尔萨斯再次打开了书，“我觉得你还是回去比较好。”  
“凯尔萨斯。”圣骑士突然扣住了法师的后脑，一个吻就落在了嘴唇上。  
法师睁大了眼睛——  
那个吻，还有被束缚的双手。  
那个梦，那个被操弄得十分酸软的身体。

“滚开！”凯尔萨斯羞怒交加地推开了圣骑士，用手背擦拭着自己的嘴唇。  
“你有感觉了，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯低声嗤笑，“我总觉得，你似乎……”  
“闭嘴！”法师暴怒地打断了他的话，“作为一国的王储，你不应该对你的行为感到羞愧吗？还是说，你打算挑战我？”  
“羞愧？”阿尔萨斯笑了起来，“我只是按照我的心愿而已。至于挑战？如果你输了呢？”  
“我怎么可能输了！”凯尔萨斯脸色涨的通红，“我输了，就答应你一件事情。你要是输了，就永远不要在我面前出现。”  
“好。”阿尔萨斯狡黠地笑了笑。

当剑刃架在凯尔萨斯脖子上的时候，他扔下了自己的剑，气的浑身发抖地看着圣骑士：“狡诈！”  
“过奖了，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯收回了剑。  
“说出你的要求。”凯尔萨斯将剑收了起来。  
圣骑士看着法师的样子，突然将他抱住，温热的气息拂过耳边：“我要你当我的情人。”  
“你！”凯尔萨斯没有推开阿尔萨斯，“居然如此过分！”  
“刚才的要求，你是答应的。”圣骑士将手伸进法袍里，随意地握住了腿间的软肉，揉搓了几下。羞愤交加的凯尔萨斯却是没有阻止阿尔萨斯的进一步行动，反而咬住了他的耳垂，似乎想要咬下来一块似得。他的行动没有得逞，反而让阿尔萨斯剥掉了法袍，在他的颈窝处吸吮了一口，一个小小的红点出现在那里。

双腿被折了起来，阿尔萨斯埋在他的股间，用舌头舔舐着闭合的穴口，阵阵酥麻从穴口处传来，让法师开始撸动自己腿间的硬物……紧致的穴口，并不是很欢迎圣骑士的到来，总是在他才顶开不久就合拢上了，换了手指插进去，抽出来也很快关闭。圣骑士看着撸动阴茎的法师，狠狠地将巴掌落在了他的臀部，发出了清脆的声响。  
疼痛让法师转移了注意力，他开始默默配合圣骑士放松身体，尤其是在阿尔萨斯在他被拍打红肿的臀部上又深深地咬了几口后，他身后紧致的穴口终于开始张合了。  
粗壮的阴茎在穴口拍打几下后，最终慢慢地插了进去。凯尔萨斯睁大了眼睛，似乎要把圣骑士射穿——穴口被撑得很疼，让他的身体忍不住颤抖起来，悬空的脚趾都缩了起来：“啊……啊……啊……”  
阿尔萨斯没有理会疼痛的颤抖的法师，而是用力的抽插几下后，上下研磨起来。前列腺被研磨刺激着，使开始的疼痛渐渐远离，法师的眼睛闭了起来，沉浸在体内升腾的快感当中。  
看到凯尔萨斯的样子，阿尔萨斯的手不禁抚上了法师的胸膛，捏住了那个小小的凸起，揉捏几下后向上一揪，法师就睁开了眼睛瞪着他，却是自己也抚上了胸前的凸起，在圣骑士的注目下，把玩了起来。  
在阿尔萨斯的眼中，法师的每一个动作都充满了诱惑性，这与梦中的凯尔萨斯是完全两样的，梦中的凯尔萨斯是被他捆住双手，用暴力的行为侵犯；而现在的凯尔萨斯则是因为赌约，完全向自己敞开了另一面。  
抽回了阴茎，圣骑士示意法师站起来。失神中的凯尔萨斯有些迷茫，直到阿尔萨斯突然抱起他，把他放在自己的身上，他才看向圣骑士，站在了吊椅上，双手攀住吊绳，分开双腿后坐了下去。粗壮的茎体进入体内后，就被完全包裹、挤压，饥渴的后穴不断地吞吐着。  
阿尔萨斯眯起眼睛享受着法师的服务，时不时揉搓着那个弹性十足的臀部，让凯尔萨斯深深地陷入了情欲当中，他或是上下起伏，或是研磨体内的前列腺，一脸满足的样子，直到他被抱了起来，翻身趴在了桌子上。  
“阿尔萨斯？”被按住双肩的法师不解的回头看着圣骑士，却被圣骑士狠狠地顶了进去。  
“啪啪”的声音，与强势的抽插，让凯尔萨斯尖叫了起来，他扭动着臀部，祈求着插入得更深，整个人都颤抖起来。  
“爽么？”放缓了动作后，阿尔萨斯伏在他的耳边呢喃，“凯尔萨斯……”  
被刚刚的动作顶入得几乎只会尖叫的法师点了点头，缓缓开口，声音里含着一丝哭腔：“阿尔萨斯……”  
“乖。”圣骑士怜悯地吻住了他的后颈，轻轻地一嘬，一个明显的红印出现，如法炮制一般，法师的后背上留下了不少这样的痕迹，却让法师出奇的平静下来。

勉强撑起身体，凯尔萨斯觉得腿有些发软，略动上一动，股间就滑出了黏腻的液体。一双手从后边搂住了他的腰，灵巧的舌头舔舐着他的耳垂。  
“阿尔萨斯！”嘶哑的声音从法师的嘴中传了出来——这个下午他尖叫的时候太多，又被弄得哭泣了一场，整个嗓子都沙哑了不少。  
“凯尔。”阿尔萨斯亲吻着他的颈窝，“真不希望你这么早就离开。”  
“我已经履行了我的赌约。”凯尔萨斯觉得股间胀痛，腰酸腿软，希望能早些回去休息。  
“赌约可不止是今天。”阿尔萨斯故意揪了一下已经红肿的胸前凸起，“你可是答应做我的情人。”顿了一下他又说，“过两天我会去找你的，凯尔。”  
“滚！”凯尔萨斯用力挣脱了几下，不仅没有挣脱开圣骑士的怀抱，反而让自己累得气喘吁吁，让一脸得意的阿尔萨斯，耳鬓厮磨的缠绵了好一会儿，才由圣骑士服侍得穿上了衣服，却是一瘸一拐的离开花园。

受辱

“阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔！”凯尔萨斯愤怒地喊出这个名字，却无法挣脱死亡骑士的钳制。  
“凯尔，你可是我的情人。”阿尔萨斯戏谑地盯着身下扭动挣扎的法师，笑意从唇边蔓延开来，“这么多年过去了，只有你让我念念不忘。”  
“那是很久之前的事情，在你没有成为一个蠢货之前。”挣脱不开钳制的凯尔萨斯讥讽地说，“一个被人玩弄于股掌之间，还洋洋得意，以为自己取得了最强大的力量……”  
“闭嘴！”阿尔萨斯烦躁了起来，“我想你大概忘了，你这张嘴最大的作用是什么了？你可是非常喜欢用嘴给我解决身体需求的，虽然我更喜欢你下面的那张嘴，尤其是你在扭动求欢的时候，真是迷人……”  
“呵呵。”凯尔萨斯嘲笑了起来，“你以为你的技巧很好吗？你以为在达拉然的花园里，是巧合吗？还是你以为那个时候，没有任何仆从阻止你强迫我吗？”  
“你什么意思？”阿尔萨斯突然想起了达拉然花园里的一幕，“你的仆从被你遣散了，你是故意让我得手？”  
“不尝尝你的滋味，我怎么可能知道你是个什么东西。”凯尔萨斯毫不留情地说，“你不过就是个被玩弄的对象，还洋洋自得以为自己占到了便宜。”  
“住嘴！”阿尔萨斯恼怒地扇了法师一巴掌，随后又恢复理智似得，用手掌摩挲着凯尔萨斯被打肿的半边脸庞，“瞧，肿了的脸庞就没有原来的精致了……”  
“啐！”凯尔萨斯吐了一口唾液，被死亡骑士躲开了。  
“看来，你还是希望我对你更加粗暴一些。”死亡骑士突然彬彬有礼起来，“凯尔萨斯·逐日者。”  
粗暴地撕开了法师的长袍，又扯断了他的腰带，将底裤褪到了腿弯处，暴露了腿间的软肉，哆哆嗦嗦地垂在那里。死亡骑士饶有兴趣地盯着那里，让法师的脸上显示出难堪的表情。  
“唔……”被抓住腿间要害的法师脸上显出了惊惧的表情——阿尔萨斯居然掏出了一把小巧的匕首贴着他的要害。  
“阿尔萨斯！”凯尔萨斯恐惧地叫喊，“你要做什么？！”  
“替你清理一下。”阿尔萨斯咧开嘴笑得很得意，“这里……也许应该割了才好。”  
“你说过我们是情人。”惊惧之下的法师脱口而出，“我答应过你可以随时来找我，随时欢迎你。”  
“是吗？”阿尔萨斯故意在他腿间割掉了一些毛发，又用匕首背轻轻地拍了一下，“那么，你想怎么做呢？”  
“如果你肯用你的手放在我的脸颊旁边，我会让你满意。”凯尔萨斯垂下了眼眸，将心中的惊惧与愤恨掩盖，用异常优美的腔调说着，殷红的舌尖伸出来舔了舔嘴唇。  
阿尔萨斯无声地笑了起来，又用匕首在法师的下体处摆弄了一阵子之后，才慢吞吞地将他的下体放下——光秃秃的下体安静地垂在那里，往日茂密的草丛早已不见了踪影。

屈辱地敞开两条腿盘在死亡骑士的腰间，任凭他一下一下地在他的体内进出，甚至在他高兴的时候，舔舐着他放在自己嘴边的手指。  
即使是如此的屈辱，法师却仍然凭借身体的本能，在这种屈辱下，兴奋起来。他悬垂在腿间的阴茎，没有任何的碰触就挺立了起来，随着死亡骑士的动作摇摆着，他的呼吸也越来越沉重，胸膛起伏得厉害，甚至他的双手也在无意识地抓挠着身下。  
“啊……哈……”抑制不住的呻吟从凯尔萨斯的嘴里溢了出来，对于正在肏弄他身体的死亡骑士来说，却是勾起了嘴角，慢慢俯下身去，轻声地呢喃着：“凯尔，坐起来，跨坐在我的身上。”  
法师迷茫的眼神看着死亡骑士，慢慢地顺着阿尔萨斯的要求，跨坐在死亡骑士的身上。  
“很好，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯使劲顶了一下后，笑了起来，“自己动起来，让我看看。”  
“阿尔萨斯！”沙哑而愤恨的声音从法师的嘴里发出，却依然按照死亡骑士的要求，缓缓地坐下、拔起，扭动起自己的身体，一只手抚上了自己一侧的乳尖，不断地揉搓着；另一只手则握住了勃起，慢慢地套弄着。  
阿尔萨斯得意地伸出了手，一只手刮搔着他没有被爱抚的乳尖，另一只手则有规律得揉搓着他的臀瓣，迫使法师坐下时，将自己的阴茎全部吞了进去。  
“啊……啊……”法师仅仅是蹲坐了一小会儿，双腿已经开始打哆嗦了，再加上身体上不停地刺激，最后整个人都趴伏在死亡骑士身上。  
“这样就没有力气了，凯尔？在达拉然，你可是让我爽很长时间呢……”死亡骑士抚上了法师的后背，光滑细腻一如既往。  
“之前，我跟你打了一架。”凯尔萨斯气喘吁吁地说，“如果你还觉得不满足……就自己解决。”  
“那怎么可以。”死亡骑士抽回了自己的阴茎，“你就跪在我的面前，如何？”  
“阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔！”法师几乎是立刻就扔出了火球。

寒风无情地吹散了火球，阿尔萨斯捏起了法师的下颌，阴阴地说：“我觉得光是刮掉下面的毛，还没有让你感到恐惧。”  
法师抬头看着阿尔萨斯，脸色涨得通红，最终缓缓地跪伏了下去，将头垂得很低，掩饰着自己的屈辱，却无法阻止泪水从脸颊滑落，汇聚在下颌上，一滴一滴地落了下去。  
臀缝被扒开，中间艳红的“小嘴”在一张一合着，阿尔萨斯大笑了起来，狠狠地拍打了几下法师的臀部，法师摇晃了炸身体后，就把臀部翘了起来，双手却死死地抓住身下，等待着死亡骑士的下一步动作。  
“哈……嗯……”死亡骑士的动作异常粗暴，法师却从粗暴中得到了快感了——阿尔萨斯太过于了解这具身体，他除了狠狠地抽插之外，不停地用手刺激着法师各处敏感部位，潮水般的快感将法师淹没，除了大声的呻吟，就是泪水不停地滑落，甚至故意没有理睬的腿间勃起，都已经流淌出了透明的液体，体内前列腺的刺激，让他感到腰间酸麻，脑袋一片空白……下意识的，他收缩起了肠壁，一股白浊就喷洒了出来。  
射出来后的凯尔萨斯趴在地上喘着粗气，却感觉到体内的阴茎又膨大了几分，肏弄的力度又加大了几分，他却无力迎合。  
“真是快枪手啊，凯尔。”看到法师几乎瘫在地上的样子，死亡骑士狠狠地拍打了他几下，却无法让法师有所反应。  
不满地抽出了阴茎，阿尔萨斯把法师翻了过来，看到了眼神迷茫、一脸泪痕的法师，将他扶了起来，又捏开了他的嘴，将阴茎塞了进去……无力的法师，只能任由死亡骑士为所欲为。口腔已经麻木，凯尔萨斯只觉得一阵阵的膻腥味道袭来，他抬起了眼睛，却只能看到死亡骑士的腹部，在他没有反应过来的时候，一股白浊喷在了他的脸上，模糊了他的视线。

下颌被捏了起来，穿戴整齐的死亡骑士低沉地声音里含着一丝戏谑：“凯尔，这样的你，真是漂亮。”然后他吹了声口哨，捡起了法师的披风裹上，扶着法师骑在了无敌上，自己坐在了法师的身后，一手拉住缰绳，一手圈住了法师的腰。  
“阿尔萨斯！”凯尔萨斯的声音嘶哑，有如情人间的喁喁私语，“我已经满足了你的需要！”  
“你下面的那张嘴，还没有喂饱。”死亡骑士舔了舔法师的耳垂，“况且，你以为一次就能满足我？”  
“你什么时候能放了我？”凯尔萨斯闭上了眼睛，“或者，有什么条件才能放了我？”  
“条件？”死亡骑士圈住法师腰的手上移，捏了捏挺立的乳尖，猝不及防的法师低低的呻吟就溢出了嘴边，“瞧，你自己都没有满足。你也说过，我们是情人，情人之间，难道不是互相满足的？”  
愤恨的法师试图从他的怀里挣脱出来，却不小心让披风从臀部滑了出去，直接坐在马背上的法师，才发觉自己的后穴已经胀痛到了极限，根本不能直接坐在马背上。细长的眉毛微微抽搐着，凯尔萨斯用力抬起臀部，却因为双腿酸软，勉强让臀部离开马背些许，双手哆嗦得试了好几次，才将披风勉强塞在了中间，不可避免的，他的动作让死亡骑士察觉到了。  
扭动的身躯，弹性十足的臀肉，让死亡骑士的胯下蠢蠢欲动，爱抚法师的手不自觉地抚上了法师软垂的腿间。  
“唔……”被握住腿间软肉的法师呻吟了一声，愤恨地睁大了眼睛，却是僵硬了身体，一动不敢动——同样身为男人的凯尔萨斯，当然知道阿尔萨斯的想法，他没有想到阿尔萨斯堕落成为死亡骑士之后，会这么无耻。悲凉的笑容出现在凯尔斯的脸上，他缓缓地说：“阿尔萨斯，你真是越来越无耻了。”  
“无耻？”死亡骑士加大了两分力度，“自己身体敏感，还能怪得了别人吗？”  
无敌的速度在加快，让凯尔萨斯不得不抱住了它的脖子，也无意中让自己的臀部更贴近了死亡骑士。此时的阿尔萨斯早就解开了腰带，灼热的坚挺深深地插入了法师的身体里，随着无敌的狂奔，不断研磨着法师的前列腺。  
“啊……啊……阿尔萨斯……”法师的声音已经嘶哑，呻吟中蕴含哭泣，似乎是在求饶，但是身体却被死亡骑士推向了更高层次，仿佛他是在海上漂浮的扁舟，在风浪的推动下，不断地冲向天空，又滑落了下来，继续冲上去。  
牢牢固定住法师的身体，听着他哭泣着求饶，阿尔萨斯的心情十分舒畅，他知道凯尔萨斯已经痉挛，尽管他死死地搂住无敌的脖子，却无法改变他被自己耗尽了所有的体力。  
“凯尔，你真是差劲，这么快就经受不住了。”舔着法师的颈窝，死亡骑士得意地说，“瞧，这里多么美丽，我应该留下一道印记，毕竟我们是情人。”  
“啊——”法师发出了一声惨叫，他的颈窝上被咬出了一圈深深的齿痕，正是阿尔萨斯的杰作。  
“右边有了印记，左边应该有个对称的，是不是，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯的舌尖舔着另一侧的颈窝。  
“不！”法师无力地挣扎着，却逃不过死亡骑士怀抱，在一声惨叫之后，他又被咬出了一圈深深的齿痕。

无敌的奔跑逐渐慢了下来，法师已经昏到在马背上，除了死死搂住的双臂，无敌的身上还有腥膻的味道和一些可疑的液体。  
抱下了法师，死亡骑士用披风裹紧了法师的身体，却无法阻止某些液体顺着披风流淌下来。

☆★☆☆☆☆☆☆★☆

全身如同被压后酸软，尤其是腰间，完全不能扭动，后穴胀得生疼，凯尔萨斯勉强睁开眼睛，看到得不是青色的纱帐，躺的地方也不是柔软地圆床。疑惑地转动眼神，看到的是一名侍僧。  
“醒了？”侍僧用怪腔怪调地萨拉斯语问。  
凯尔萨斯张了张嘴，发现自己发不出任何声音，他看着侍僧。  
“好久不见了，凯尔萨斯。”一个巫妖从侍僧后面走出，他的语气中含着戏谑，“达拉然曾经的、议会六人之一。”  
被架起来的凯尔萨斯全身赤裸地坐在了特殊的座椅上，他的双手被法术固定在扶手上，双腿分开固定在椅子两侧。  
“我不得不承认，泰坦对于精灵的喜爱。”巫妖伸出骨节手掌，抓住了凯尔萨斯腿间的东西，“陛下很喜欢玩弄于它，可是它却太过于不听话，也许需要改造，让它更为持久些比较好。”  
无法说话的法师瞪视着巫妖，他已经知道那个巫妖是谁了，那个被他们赶出达拉然、制造了安多哈尔粮食污染、并最终让斯坦索姆化成人间地狱的幕后主使人：曾经的大法师克尔苏加德……现在的高阶巫妖克尔苏加德。  
“不用瞪视我，凯尔萨斯。”克尔苏加德取出了一管注射剂，调试之后直接注射进了法师的静脉，“陛下不需要你变成巫妖，所以你会活着，而且是完整的活着。”  
注射结束后，巫妖示意侍僧取来了肥皂跟剃刀、小剪刀。就在巫妖的面前，侍僧仔仔细细地将法师腿间没有清干净的毛发，打上肥皂沫，用剃刀刮得干干净净。  
赤裸裸的羞辱让法师涨红了脸，想要高声叱骂，却仍然发不出声音来，他瞪着巫妖，眼睛像是喷出火一样。  
“陛下觉得，平时你还是不要说话的好，只要在陛下临幸的时候，好好叫床就行了。”巫妖将法术收回，让侍僧架起法师，进入了浴室里。  
法师被按在浴缸里，高高地翘起了臀部，分开了双腿，露出了红肿的后穴……凯尔萨斯羞愤地挣扎着，他知道这是准备给自己灌肠清洗，但是被一群侍僧强迫清洗，让他觉得羞辱，他的挣扎很激烈，却完全没有用处，他的身体是瘫软无力的，他的挣扎对于侍僧来说，不过是一些勾引他们国王的手段。后方的侍僧毫不留情地将软管插了进去，掺杂了润滑剂的温热清水悉数灌了进去。清洗干净后穴之后，凯尔萨斯被放进了浴缸里，几个侍僧七手八脚地在他的身体上清洗着，在无意碰触到法师乳尖的时候，法师颤抖了起来——他居然在这个时候勃起了。  
“这么快就能勃起？”巫妖突然进入了浴室，看到瘫在浴缸里、被侍僧服侍清洗身体的法师，掏出个笔记本，用羽毛笔在上面书写了几行。  
法师已经气的浑身发抖，他的身体非常敏感，触碰敏感处就可以让他兴奋，但是那仅限于与情人的私密接触，像克尔苏加德这样完全暴露在众人面前，让他几乎想用炎爆术炸烂眼前的骨头架子。

“你们在做什么？！”想起之前被自己丢到克尔苏加德那里的法师，阿尔萨斯打开了房门，却怎么也没有想到，克尔苏加德会对凯尔萨斯下手——尤其是看到被侍僧按在床上的法师高翘着臀部、大敞着双腿，红肿的后穴被巫妖的指骨来回抽插玩弄，让死亡骑士的声音瞬间阴沉了下来。  
克尔苏加德似乎对于死亡骑士的到来并没有不满，而是转过来向阿尔萨斯恭敬地行礼：“我的陛下。”  
“给我一个解释，巫妖。”死亡骑士把手搭在了法师的臀部，随意地捏了两下。  
“我在研究让凯尔萨斯如何服侍您，陛下。”克尔苏加德回答，“难道您将凯尔萨斯交给我，不是让我研究怎么让他更好的服侍您？”  
“那么，现在怎么样了？”阿尔萨斯听了之后，声音没有刚才那么阴冷了，只是示意侍僧松开对法师的钳制，法师就势栽倒在了床上。  
“目前他发不出任何声音，也就不会对您冷嘲热讽。”克尔苏加德兴奋地说，“我给他注射了兴奋剂，还有15分钟起效，那时您会看到他的热情，而且他的持久力也会提升不少。至于他为什么会栽倒在床上，是因为除了不让他发出声音之外，我还对他的身体进行了放松处理，只有您对他临幸的时候，才会让他有支撑身体的力量……”  
巫妖在那里滔滔不绝地讲述着自己对法师身上用的药剂和作用，凯尔萨斯瘫在床上，除了愤怒就是愤怒，他的眼睛里含着怒火，刚才他已经被巫妖玩弄得快射出来了，却因为阿尔萨斯的到来，让他的身体处于欲求不满的状态，刚才的揉捏，已经让他忍不住想要缠上死亡骑士了。如果他可以发出声音，他早就咆哮起来，但是他现在只能栽倒在床上，忍受着发疼的阴茎。  
“那么他现在的状态呢？”阿尔萨斯扫向了凯尔萨斯的腿间，看到那个挺立着分泌了很多液体的阴茎，伸手轻弹了一下。  
“您现在就可以临幸了。”巫妖轻声说，慢慢后退，招呼侍僧退出了房间。

“凯尔。”阿尔萨斯抚摸着法师的脸颊，刚刚他的手指弹了弹他腿间的硬物，已经让法师整张脸都扭曲了起来，“克尔苏加德真是体贴入微……哦，你还在生气？”  
凯尔萨斯瞪着死亡骑士，几乎喷出火来，但是他发不出任何的声音，身体也无力躲闪，只能眼睁睁地看着阿尔萨斯玩弄起他的乳头，酥麻的感觉瞬间窜入大脑，整个人处于呆滞状态。  
阿尔萨斯脱掉了自己的盔甲，他把凯尔萨斯平放在床上，一条腿抬了起来，俯下身去，一口咬住了被他手指玩弄很久的乳头，用力地嘬了几下，牙齿轻轻地磨咬起来。  
“嗯……”一直无法发声的法师突然呻吟了出来，阿尔萨斯楞了一下，开始啃咬凯尔萨斯的锁骨，又是低低地呻吟出口。这让死亡骑士的嘴角翘了起来，不久之后，法师赤裸的上半身，几乎全是各种啃咬的痕迹。  
瘫软的身体恢复了些许力量，法师想推开身上的死亡骑士，却无奈地发现自己推搡的力量，像是一种挑逗，他的身体已经被阿尔萨斯啃咬得到处都是痕迹，甚至大腿内侧、臀缝内都出现了被咬过的痕迹。  
“啊……啊……”当胯下悬垂的双球被阿尔萨斯含在嘴里的时候，法师几乎是尖叫了出来。

身体在微微地颤抖，凯尔萨斯甚至没有等到死亡骑士插入体内就射了出来，虽然他已经能够出声，但仅限于几个表达出呻吟的拟声词。  
“看起来持久力也不那么持久。”阿尔萨斯将手上沾染的精液抹在了法师的脸上，“我还没有进入，你就射了，呵呵。”  
猝不及防地，凯尔萨斯突然坐起来，用力推倒死亡骑士……阿尔萨斯微微一怔，就被推倒在了床上。一脸愤恨的法师的法师骑在他的身上，双手掐住了他的脖子，似乎想这样直接掐死他。还没有等法师用力，他就感觉到臀瓣被死亡骑士掰开，粗壮的茎体直接插了进来。  
“唔……”法师颤抖起来，他的双手没有力气再掐住死亡骑士的脖子，只能撑在他的胸口，随着死亡骑士的颠弄，无力地抓挠着。  
“真是一只调皮的野猫。”阿尔萨斯轻声嗤笑着，加大了揉搓臀瓣的力度，让法师好不容易积攒的体力又消耗了下去，法师的身体越来越低，最后趴在死亡骑士的身上。

“昏过去了？”死亡骑士探了探法师的鼻息，抽出了阴茎，找出了藤鞭抽了几下，发现法师还没有反应，就又抽了几下，几条青紫色的檩子出现在法师臀部跟大腿处。  
“既然你不打算起来，那么，就看一场好戏。”阿尔萨斯走出了房间，吩咐侍僧把克尔苏加德叫了过来。  
“我的陛下。”克尔苏加德恭敬地施礼，“您有什么吩咐？”  
“他怎么了？”阿尔萨斯指着昏过去的法师问，“鞭子都打不醒他。”  
克尔苏加德翻了翻法师的眼睑，又看了看床上凌乱的痕迹，以及身上的印记，低低地回答：“确实是昏了过去，是他强行逼迫身体爆发力量，导致身体脱力后，不得不用昏迷来保证身体休息。”  
“有没有办法？”  
“有，可以解除一些药剂的作用……只是……”  
“只是什么？”  
“他不会仅仅限于呻吟了。”  
“无所谓。”阿尔萨斯笑了起来，“我就想听他受辱之后，气急败坏的咒骂。”  
克尔苏加德抬头看了一眼死亡骑士，最后还是掏出了一颗蓝色的小药丸，塞进了法师的嘴里。

浑身酸软，臀部火辣辣的疼痛让法师很快清醒过来，他的眼神慢慢聚焦起来。  
“你终于醒了。”阿尔萨斯抚摸着令法师疼痛的伤痕。  
法师的尖耳朵微微动了动，张开嘴一连串的咒骂出口：“肮脏的怪物，不生不死的巫妖，卑劣的小人，你以为给我下药就会让我屈服？你以为那个屠夫会给你奖励？他不过是个没有脑子的蠢货……”  
巫妖的身体在发抖，他从来没有想到凯尔萨斯的话语会如此的刻薄，与他在达拉然时见到的完全不一样。  
“这么有力气骂人，我很高兴啊，凯尔。”死亡骑士突然用手指插进了法师的后穴里，搅弄了几下后，法师骂人的话语就化为了喘息。  
“你想上我吗，阿尔萨斯？”喘息中的法师用甜腻的声调诱惑着，“你知道我的身体是如何的甜美，你在这具身体里得到过很多的快乐，难道，你不想再次把我干昏过去吗？当着你心腹的面前，那样不会让你更加的兴奋？……”  
“你在命令我？还是在求我？”死亡骑士用力按了按已经结痂的伤口，让法师发出低低地呻吟。  
“当然是求你。”凯尔萨斯的喘息逐渐加重，“要不要摸摸我的腿间，看看那个东西是不是翘起来了？还是准备试试里面销不销魂？”  
死亡骑士有些迟疑，他把凯尔萨斯翻了过来，看到笔直竖起的硬物，突然大笑了起来：“告诉我，凯尔，你要我怎么来干你？”  
克尔苏加德沉默地看着这一切，有一种特别的情绪不断地滋生起来，他掏出了一小瓶绿色的药剂，走到死亡骑士的面前：“只要一小口，他就会主动地骑在您的身上。”  
阿尔萨斯接过巫妖送来的药剂，拔开了塞子，对准了法师的嘴唇倒了下去。法师张开了嘴去接，却不小心被呛到，整瓶药剂只有少一半进入了他的嘴里。

酸软的身体恢复了部分力气，凯尔萨斯爬了起来，他踉跄地走到了死亡骑士面前，双手搂住了他的脖子，将自己的嘴唇印了上去。  
舌尖熟练的挑逗让阿尔萨斯惊讶，他从来没有被法师这样主动地挑逗过，或者，他根本不知道法师的吻技这么好，他回想起了在达拉然找法师的时候，法师总是一副委屈而青涩的样子，半推半就的让他欲罢不能，常常隔上1、2天就要抱住法师在没人的地方，大干几场……似乎每次法师都会小声哭泣求饶着，而且让他骑在自己身上的时候，都是一副羞涩的样子。  
离开了死亡骑士的嘴唇，法师的唇向下移动到了喉结处，轻轻的啃咬让阿尔萨斯不断地滚动着喉结，抓住法师的臀瓣揉捏着，法师的眉头微蹙，但是挑逗身体的嘴唇却没有停下，一路亲吻到了小腹处。温暖的口腔包裹起了坚硬的阴茎，灵巧的舌头舔舐着上面每一寸凸起的青筋，还时不时地吞入吸吮着……死亡骑士不自觉地抓住了法师的头顶，开始了缓缓地抽插。喉咙的挤压，流淌的口涎，还有那双看起来很无辜的眼神，让阿尔萨斯险些爆发出来。  
“我从来不知道……你居然这么精通于此。”死亡骑士抽回了分泌液体的阴茎，居高临下地看着法师，“你还有其他让我高兴地方式吗？”  
伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，法师站了起来，搂住了死亡骑士的脖子，在他的耳边吹着气：“你从来不知道真正的我，即使在达拉然，你都不知道……至于你的好下属，他对于药剂真是很有研究，想必，你的技术也不过是用药剂催生出来的。”不等死亡骑士回应，法师已经再次吻住了阿尔萨斯的嘴唇，将他放倒在床上，双腿敞开跪坐在他的身上，用自己的阴茎摩擦着死亡骑士的阴茎。

欲火沿着小腹升腾到大脑，冲动得想要将法师压在身下，狠狠地插进那个让他快乐的源泉，但是理智却告诉他，法师一定不会仅仅如此，他倒是想知道法师究竟会对自己怎么样，所以他的双手拉住了法师的乳尖，不断地拉扯着。法师呻吟了出来，放开了他的嘴唇，开始专心地抚弄着两人的阴茎，甚至将它们头对头的顶进顶出，透明的液体在交合处不断地滴落着。  
死亡骑士的面容有些抽搐，他觉得自己已经快忍不住将法师压在身下狠狠地肏弄，尤其是把他推到在床上后，法师的那些话语。他不是没有品尝过法师，在达拉然的时光里，他也是把法师肏弄得哭泣求饶，但是从法师嘴里蹦出的嘲讽，让他有一种说不出的羞辱——他在嘲笑自己太过于青涩。他很想让法师知道，自己能够让法师不仅仅是哭泣求饶，而是让他……能死。  
掰开了臀瓣，法师大喇喇地向着他的硬物上坐去，就在死亡骑士的注视下，法师缓缓起伏着自己身体，一只手握住自己的硬物，一只手不断地刮搔死亡骑士的乳尖。  
现在死亡骑士的脑海里只有两个字形容法师了：妖精。  
不要说那个起伏的力度，就是肠壁按摩的技巧也让阿尔萨斯把持不住，他几乎瞬间达到了射精的临界点，而法师手中，自己的阴茎还只是淅淅沥沥地流淌着透明的液体，甚至连青筋都没有凸出来。  
“是不是已经把持不住了？”凯尔萨斯的脸上浮现出讥讽的笑容，“是不是特别想粗暴地干我？”  
“你是在嘲笑我的无能吗，凯尔？”阿尔萨斯顺势把法师压在身下，法师抬起分开的双腿，圈住了死亡骑士的腰间。  
“……唔……”法师轻笑着，却被顶出一声呻吟。

克尔苏加德一动不动地观察着两人的行为，看着法师充满诱惑的挑逗，说着恶毒的话语，他有些厌恶，却又舍不得失去观察的机会。看着死亡骑士几近残酷地对待着法师，他居然产生了一种莫名的快感——如果法师能够不要在阿尔萨斯身下扭动，如果是我……惊住的巫妖强迫自己不再想下去，拿起了羽毛笔在羊皮纸上记录了下来。

疯狂！  
阿尔萨斯整个人都陷入了疯狂中。  
法师的身体太过美妙，不论是邀请他的姿势，还是吸附的力度，亦或者是契合的程度，都让死亡骑士痴迷不已，他根本不知道自己抱着法师换了几次姿势，而法师那柔韧十足的身体，让他怎么也停不下来。  
当稀薄的精液再次射进法师的身体后，死亡骑士平躺在床上，平复着剧烈活动后的疲惫。凯尔萨斯像一条蛇一样缠巻了上来，温柔地吻着他的身体，修长的手指划过那个疲惫不堪的小兄弟。阿尔萨斯抬眼看了看法师，看着他噙着笑意的嘴唇，看着他嘴唇张张合合的，迟钝的大脑无法做出反应。

“希望我们下次可以好好讨论药剂的制作。”凯尔萨斯对冰霜新星封住行动的巫妖，“感谢你的体力恢复药剂。”  
空间扭动波纹泛起，凯尔萨斯就那样赤裸着身体传送了出去。


	3. 傀儡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 腐向r18  
> 阿尔萨斯严重bt，凯尔萨斯严重弱受，人物严重ooc变形，各种官方小说借梗，各种常见狗血梗，可能会有后续番外。  
> 总体来说，是篇黑泥文。

傀儡

诺森德的天气一如既往的寒冷，风像刀子一样吹在脸上，割得人生疼。凯尔萨斯张开了寒冰屏障，把寒风隔离在外面，仍旧轻轻的打了个寒颤。

“殿下，前面发现阿尔萨斯。”一个斥候匆忙跑来报告。  
“去支援娜迦，我去看看。”凯尔萨斯当机立断。  
“殿下……”罗曼斯想拦阻，但是凯尔萨斯的传送法术已经吟唱完毕，传送走了。

阿尔萨斯就在那里，他的周围是一群蜘蛛类的生物，凯尔萨斯的眼睛里迸出了仇恨的火花，他冲向了阿尔萨斯，与他战斗，但是那群该死的蜘蛛却一拥而上，让凯尔萨斯不得不传送走。  
“继续跟踪阿尔萨斯。”脸色阴郁的凯尔萨斯回到部队，“通知娜迦阿尔萨斯逃亡的方向，尽快向冰封王座进军。”  
“殿下。”罗曼斯跟在了凯尔萨斯的身后，“需要叫牧师吗？”  
“不用。”凯尔萨斯卷起了袖口，“替我用绷带包扎一下就行，我要亲手宰了那个屠夫。”  
“殿下……跟您一起的那些人呢？”罗曼斯一边包扎一边小心翼翼的问。  
“死了。”凯尔萨斯顿了顿，“被一群蜘蛛杀了，我猜是巫妖王派来的。”  
“要通知伊利丹吗？”  
“不，”凯尔萨斯斩钉截铁地说，“我要亲手为父亲报仇，那么多奎尔多雷的尸体，那些被他们操控的尸体，我永远都忘不掉。”  
斥候再次带来了阿尔萨斯的消息，几乎没有片刻的犹豫，凯尔萨斯再次传送走了。  
他怒吼着阿尔萨斯的名字，不惜用他最喜爱的法杖抵挡住霜之哀伤的进攻，就是为了用那把烈焰之击杀了阿尔萨斯。他对自己很有信心，尽管他是一个法师，但是身为逐日者王室的成员，他的搏斗也是数一数二的，可惜他碰到的是阿尔萨斯，即使他的脚步再灵活，即使他的剑术再出众，面对着从小就进行力量训练的阿尔萨斯、有巫妖王在背后不停输送力量的阿尔萨斯，他还是被击倒在地上，眼看着霜之哀伤刺进自己的喉咙……但是，阿尔萨斯停止了动作，他用冷酷严冬冰住了他，命令食尸鬼将凯尔萨斯抗走。

被冻在冰雕里的时间很长，尽管凯尔萨斯一直试图调动火焰元素来融化，但是都被阿尔萨斯所察觉，每调动一次火焰元素，就会被多冻上一层，凯尔萨斯到最后只能用火焰元素来维持自己不被冻死。  
抚摸着冰雕，阿尔萨斯几乎欣赏得看着那个愤恨的眼神，还有跟冰霜抗衡而逐渐扭曲的面容，心情愉悦。

冰霜之力被撤去，凯尔萨斯狼狈地跌倒在地上，全身被冻得僵硬，脸色青白，更令他恼火的是——魔瘾的发作。像鬼火一样的眼睛直勾勾盯着阿尔萨斯，僵硬的手臂虚空一抓，阿尔萨斯感觉到体内的废土之力在流失……  
“魔瘾……犯了？”阿尔萨斯打断了凯尔萨斯的汲取，一只手抓住他的衣领拎了起来，另一只手抚摸着那张青白色的脸庞：“有没有人跟你说过，你的脸比女人还要嫩？”  
“杀了我。”凯尔萨斯别过头去，“你让我恶心。”  
“能让凯尔萨斯王子殿下恶心，是我的荣幸。”阿尔萨斯扯开了凯尔萨斯的法袍，“不知道王子殿下的身体是不是跟女人一样水滑呢？”  
“你这个变态！”凯尔萨斯挣扎起来——被冻僵的身体跟体内几乎没有的魔力，让他的挣扎非常无力，反而让阿尔萨斯剥光了他全身的衣服。  
“啧啧，没想到是一副健壮的身躯呢。”阿尔萨斯挥手让食尸鬼取来了一件女士狐皮大氅穿在了凯尔萨斯的身上，又拿了一双女士的高跟鞋给他穿上：“高贵的女士，请与我跳支舞。”  
“把我当成吉安娜了吗？”全身僵硬的凯尔萨斯只得任由阿尔萨斯牵引而行，“想起她甜蜜的味道？阿尔萨斯，你真让人恶心。”  
“吉安娜？”阿尔萨斯将凯尔萨斯往怀里一带，冰冷滑腻的舌头舔了舔他的耳垂，极具诱惑地在他的耳边呢喃：“你才是一道上好的大餐。”  
“我？”凯尔萨斯突然纵声大笑，“我发现亡灵天灾已经把你的脑子弄糊涂了！一个死人还要尝活人的味道……”  
“那不是要你试过才知道，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯的声音像毒蛇一样，“不知道你的味道有人尝过了没有？我猜你暗恋吉安娜那么久，又那么古板，不会是个雏吧？”  
“说得你好像多有经验一样。”凯尔萨斯不屑地说，“恐怕你也就有跟吉安娜的经验。”  
“有没有经验，等你叫得跟猫一样就知道了。”阿尔萨斯一只手探进了他的腿间，握住了脆弱的要害：“除了你自己，恐怕这个地方都没有人碰过吧……高贵的奎尔萨拉斯王子。”  
“哈哈……”凯尔萨斯恶毒地笑了，“阿尔萨斯，你不过是个……卑劣又下贱的人类，现在只不过是个死人。”  
“所以才需要高贵的奎尔萨拉斯王子用他的身体来救赎。”阿尔萨斯揉搓着软绵绵的下体，似乎想让它硬起来：“你还真有骨气……又臭又硬的骨气，最后不过是乐子前的开胃菜。”  
揉搓着毫无反应的下体，又听着凯尔萨斯有的没的嘲讽，阿尔萨斯突然明白过来，凯尔萨斯是用这种方法来分散腿间的反应。放弃了腿间的要害，阿尔萨斯一手扣着凯尔萨斯的后脑，一手搂住他的腰，狠狠地吻了下去，不出他所料，凯尔萨斯剧烈地挣扎起来，身上的冰冷感觉都减弱了不少。  
“法力开始恢复了？”阿尔萨斯松开了被他蹂躏的嘴唇，一抹病态的嫣红出现在凯尔萨斯的脸上，他大口大口呼吸着空气，愤恨着瞪着阿尔萨斯：“你真让我恶心！”  
“想说我只会用这种方法让你蒙羞？”阿尔萨斯毫不在意地回答，“我还想让你更蒙羞呢，凯尔。让我再高兴一些吧。”手再次伸进了他的腿间，软绵绵的东西已经微微抬头了：“你果然在分散注意力。”  
尽管凯尔萨斯极力分散注意力，但是找到他弱点的阿尔萨斯怎么能让他如愿？一边揉搓着他的下体，一边吻住他的嘴唇，无暇分心的凯尔萨斯很快就硬了起来，在强烈的刺激下，射了。  
放开了凯尔萨斯，阿尔萨斯把手展开，里面乳白色的液体让凯尔萨斯暴怒，他的身体已经苏醒，尽管没有法杖，他还是召唤出了火元素向阿尔萨斯袭来，只是被他轻易的化解。一道暗影掐住了凯尔萨斯的脖子，表示他的反抗到处结束。狐皮大氅脱落在地上，大口大口呼吸空气的凯尔萨斯平躺在上面，双腿被折到了胸前，阿尔萨斯将手上的液体涂在露出的入口处，粗糙的皮质手套围着那里转圈，一点一点地按压着入口处，趁着入口微微敞开，一只手指直接插了进去，浅浅地转动了一下后，又退了出去，然后再插进来，比刚才深入了一些，再退出去……稍稍平复了呼吸的凯尔萨斯冷冷地嘲讽着：“你也就是用这种恶心的办法……唔。”  
“是我找到了。”阿尔萨斯抽出了手指，“凯尔，你怎么不说了，一会儿可别像猫一样叫春。”  
“就你有那个能力吗？这种羞辱真是让人感慨，泰瑞纳斯怎么会有你这样的儿子，怨不得他会被你杀死。”  
“一会儿看你还说得出来吗？”阿尔萨斯解开了腰带，胯间露出了勃起的粗壮茎体，颜色暗红，下面的阴囊饱满……下意识的，凯尔萨斯向后缩了缩，却被阿尔萨斯抓住腰身用力一按……身体像是被剖成了两半，双手紧紧抓住了下面的狐皮大氅，想要将侵入身体的东西挤出来，但是阿尔萨斯强硬抓住他的肩膀按了下去。血腥气味从他们结合处传了出来，尽管痛得凯尔萨斯几乎失声，但是他仍然轻蔑地开口：“啧，啧。”  
听到他的轻蔑话语，阿尔萨斯猛然抽出来自己的茎体，又深深地贯穿了进去，将凯尔萨斯未出口的话语堵了回去。  
入口的胀痛，粗暴的抽插，几乎让凯尔萨斯无法出声，但是体内那个被阿尔萨斯探访到的敏感点却一直被摩擦着。极致的痛苦中，欢愉渐渐浮了上来，为了减轻痛苦，凯尔萨斯已经强令身体放松，而且在这种放松中，他又开始汲取着阿尔萨斯身体里的废土之力。

“想要我的能量？”阿尔萨斯再次中断了凯尔萨斯的汲取，“像猫一样叫出来吧。”  
“做梦！”凯尔萨斯从嘴角里挤出了这个词语，他现在并不好受——一方面是不想让阿尔萨斯知道他被体内的欢愉包围着，另一方面他想继续偷偷汲取阿尔萨斯的能量，如果能够再多恢复一些，也许他可以尝试传送远一些的距离。  
欢愉在蔓延，粗暴的交合在血液的润滑下开始变得容易，入口处传来的水声跟逐渐抬头的下身，还有被强制捏住的下巴看着阿尔萨斯，让凯尔萨斯再次开口嘲讽：“雏只能用粗暴的方式来解决问题，就你那个蹩脚的技术还想让我叫出来？你的羞辱毫无意义。”  
“是吗？”阿尔萨斯狠狠摩擦了那个让他欢愉的敏感地方，“那么，你的那根东西怎么翘起来了？是不是对我饥渴难耐了？”  
凯尔萨斯保持了沉默，因为他体内的快感已经让他无法开口，生怕出言讥讽不成就会泄露出呻吟来……呼吸声已经沉重了几分，被折起的腰部也逐渐发麻。阿尔萨斯发现凯尔萨斯不再嘲讽，略一思索，便知道凯尔萨斯是在咬牙忍耐着尖叫，于是他退出了凯尔萨斯的身体，将他翻了个身，让他跪趴在大氅上，啃咬着他的后颈，舔舐着脊柱沟，满意看到凯尔萨斯的身体在颤抖，双手紧紧地抓住大氅……缓缓地顶进了刚才的入口处，温柔地等他适应，这种莫名的温柔让凯尔萨斯有些恐惧，他的身体在这种温柔中，更向阿尔萨斯敞开，他的身体背叛了他。  
“唔……”被抓住腿间挺立的要害后，凯尔萨斯不小心漏出了一丝呻吟，他感觉到了极大的刺激，内部的压，外部的揉搓，脆弱的器官完全无法承受，他不自觉地收缩起了肠壁，挤压着不断抽插的阴茎，而不断抽插的阴茎又反过来压着敏感区域。抓住大氅的手不自觉的收紧，凯尔萨斯紧紧抿住嘴唇，即将到来的高潮让他有想要尖叫的冲动……然而这种高潮被打断了，前端被阿尔萨斯堵住，后面传来的快感聚集得让他整个人都要爆炸了，他的眼睛湿润起来，抿住的嘴唇咬了起来，渗出丝丝鲜血……挣扎着试图离开阿尔萨斯的钳控，结果失声漏出了忍耐很久的呻吟声。

“叫得真动听。”阿尔萨斯把凯尔萨斯的精液涂在他的脸上，“自己的味道很甜美呢。”  
凯尔萨斯的头脑一片空白，完全沉浸在高潮后的眩晕感中，他甚至不知道阿尔萨斯退出了自己的身体，把他压在了冰墙上，让他的双腿环住了自己腰，开始了第三轮的征伐。等到他回过神的时候，他感觉到了整个身体的绵软，即使他能够汲取到阿尔萨斯的废土之力，也完全被他干得浑身酸软。

下身完全射不出一点东西，一条腿被架在了肩头，一条无力地瘫在一边，入口处又红又肿，嘶哑的叫声随着阴茎的进出越来越小，几乎发不出任何声音来……没有祈求没有休止，直到凯尔萨斯一动不动，发丝散乱地粘在身上，瘦削地脸上沾满了凝固的精液，翠绿色的眼睛无神地半睁着，干裂地嘴唇微微地张合着，发出微不可闻的呻吟。  
满足地抽出了阴茎，阿尔萨斯看着几乎没命的凯尔萨斯，心情上的愉悦大于肉体上的欢愉，他想用霜之哀伤结束凯尔萨斯的生命，却又觉得让凯尔萨斯在没有意识的情况下成为自己的属下……对于他来说，是不是一种解脱？不，他还没有折磨够凯尔萨斯，在他出言讥讽的时候，他就想把他干成这样，死亡，甚至把他变成自己的属下，都是对凯尔萨斯的仁慈……  
“等你清醒的时候，我要让你看看自己是怎么臣服于我的，我才能更开心一些。”拍了拍凯尔萨斯的脸颊，阿尔萨斯心情愉悦地离开了。

☆☆☆☆☆

阿尔萨斯离开后，侍僧就走了进来，他们七手八脚的把凯尔萨斯扔进了盛满了温水的木桶里，干枯的、甚至只有骨头的手指清洗着他每一寸肌肤，有手指直接探进了那个又红又肿的入口，将里面的东西挖了出来。凯尔萨斯闭上眼睛，竭力忽视身上被摩挲的恶心感，他不是没想立刻传送走，但是身上黏腻的滋味让他非常难受……一想到阿尔萨斯折腾折磨过这具身体，他就更加恶心。  
清洗很快就到达了尾声，凯尔萨斯觉得自己勉强可以站立起来的时候，默默吟唱了传送咒语……当魔法的波动散去的时候，凯尔萨斯看到了兰娜瑟尔：“罗曼斯呢？”  
兰娜瑟尔看着凯尔萨斯，并没有像往常那样行礼，而是用艳红的舌头微微舔了一下嘴唇：“亲爱的凯尔萨斯王子殿下，欢迎来到萨莱茵——鲜血议会，吾王正在等待着您的表演。”  
凯尔萨斯的面上一僵，随后他被一个极快的不明物体扑倒在地上，颈边一痛，血腥气传来过来，他看到了扑在他身上的东西，是瓦拉纳，他正在吸食他的鲜血……咔哒一声轻响，有什么东西牢牢地扣在了他的手腕跟脚踝上……抬起头，他看到了阿尔萨斯嘲笑的脸，残酷地吐出了一句话：“好好伺候你们以前的主人，他可是很难被人满足的，最好三个人一起。”  
无法聚集奥术能量，无法控制魔法元素，甚至体内的法力也被抽取，维持在一个激发不出他魔瘾的状态。  
凯尔萨斯瞪视着阿尔萨斯，想开口讥讽，却被折起了双腿，尚未消肿的入口再次被侵入……胀痛让他无法发声，随后又被暴虐的抽插弄得痛不欲生。

瓦拉纳、凯雷塞斯、塔达拉姆轮番把他压在身下，或是粗暴侵入，或是吸取他的鲜血，在被暴虐的对待时，他几乎是在清醒与不清醒之间徘徊，他的身体发生了什么变化，他又是怎么来熬过这非人的酷刑，他完全没有印象，或者说，即使他的内心坚毅，也无法接受自己被曾经的属下轮暴……更何况这个轮暴是当着阿尔萨斯的面前进行、他却无力反抗的……这加剧对他心灵上的打击，他的心灵开始扭曲，对于这个不公平的世界开始憎恨，他发誓，不论付出什么样的代价，他都不会让阿尔萨斯活下去，他都要让他去死，彻底的从艾泽拉斯消失，灵魂坠入无边的黑暗中！  
“想找我复仇吗，凯尔？”阿尔萨斯看着瘫在地上呈“大”字形的血精灵王子，似是满足地舔了舔嘴唇：“你刚才的样子真是完美。”  
凯尔萨斯扭过头看着阿尔萨斯，愤怒的火焰让他的眼睛闪烁着骇人的光芒。  
“极致的痛苦后面是极致的欢愉。”阿尔萨斯蹲在他的面前，伸出手掌摩挲着他的脸颊，享受得半眯着眼睛：“兰娜瑟尔，把你们以前的主人清洗干净了，我可不想要一个会吸血的精灵，我要的是他活着被我折磨。”  
☆☆☆☆☆☆

温柔地捧起凯尔萨斯的脸庞，兰娜瑟尔露出了尖利的牙齿，她突然吻上了那略带苍白的嘴唇，冰冷的舌头划过禁闭的牙齿，最后在凯尔萨斯的耳垂上轻轻一咬，呢喃地说：“凯尔萨斯殿下，你可知道，你被很多人所觊觎呢？多少人看到你就想上你，或是希望被你上。”  
凯尔萨斯睁大了眼睛，不可思议地看着兰娜瑟尔，然后被她抱了起来，赤裸的全身上布满了之前被轮暴的痕迹，兰娜瑟尔展开翅膀飞了起来……然后，凯尔萨斯绝望地看到鲜血议会守卫全部都是他曾经的属下，不论是男女在看到赤裸的凯尔萨斯之后，都露出了贪婪的神色：“女王陛下，请您将他赐予我们！”  
“看，您是多么受到欢迎……”兰娜瑟尔在他耳边低语，“没有吾王的庇护，您走到哪里都会被人群淹没……服从吾王吧。”  
“你是在吓唬我吗？在践踏我的尊严吗？”凯尔萨斯愤怒地质问，只是他的声音微弱，似喃喃低语。  
“不。”兰娜瑟尔把手指抵在凯尔萨斯的唇边，高声喊了一名鲜血议会守卫领主过来，将怀里的凯尔萨斯交给了他：“给你1小时，他不能死，也不能转让。”守卫领主接过凯尔萨斯，略施了一礼后，一口咬住了血精灵王子胸口被蹂躏得红肿的凸起，含混地用萨拉斯语说：“请王子殿下垂怜。”  
红肿的乳头被啃咬得又麻又痛，守卫领主一边咬着一边用力吸允，两只手握住他的屁股揉捏着，挑动着这具麻木的身体，最后又温柔地顶了进去，摩擦着已经酸痛无比的敏感之处。他的身体被翻来覆去地折腾着，仰躺、侧躺、跪伏……本来就胀痛的入口，胀痛更甚。1小时后，守卫领主站了起来，将凯尔萨斯还给了兰娜瑟尔，此时的血精灵王子已经被折腾得没有一丝力气。他半睁着眼睛看着鲜血女王，眼神里充满了绝望。兰娜瑟尔吻了吻他的嘴唇，命令瓦拉纳带凯尔萨斯下去清洗干净，并且给他准备一套衣服，让他好好休息。

美丽的永歌森林里回响着精灵们优美的歌声，他们在赞颂着永恒的国度，赞美着伟大的达斯雷玛·逐日者，赞美他带领奎尔多雷来到了这个美丽的地方……魔泉美味，还有上好的银月城美酒。国王抱着年幼的王子，许多贵族都为王子祝福，大魔导师们在微笑，他们看到小王子召唤出凤凰的时候，笑容更深了一些。  
父亲的怀抱很坚实，也很让凯尔萨斯留恋，在他的身体一天天长大的时候，他的父亲就已经抱不动他了，因为父亲的年龄太大太大了，很多人以为国王会绝嗣，没想到凯尔萨斯出生了……快乐的童年，任性的凯尔萨斯总让国王头疼，从他开始能跑步，逐日王庭的侍卫就多了一项任务，寻找凯尔萨斯。后来国王受不了淘气的凯尔萨斯，就请了大魔导师来教导他，又为他挑选了一个年纪比他稍长的精灵与他作伴，就是后来一直忠于他、甘愿为他奉献出一切的罗曼斯。

梦境很美，美到凯尔萨斯不愿意睁开眼睛……他的眼里都是最美好的生活，他的梦想，他的生活……吉安娜出现在了他的梦里，他痴迷着看着她，看她羞涩地答应他的求婚……可是，一个头戴盔甲，身披黑色战甲的人抢走了吉安娜。他不甘心，他追了上去，释放了他的法术……

“啊！——”凯尔萨斯终于睁开了眼睛，一阵眩晕袭来，过了好久他才逐渐清醒了过来。  
“终于肯醒过来了吗？”阿尔萨斯的声音拉回了凯尔萨斯的注意力——他感受到了从骨子里带来的疲惫感，四肢酸软，腰间无力，甚至连翻身都觉得困难。  
“阿尔萨斯！”嘶哑的声音使得愤恨像是撒娇一样。  
“想进入梦境中？”阿尔萨斯舔了舔他的耳垂，“我还没有说够呢……”  
凯尔萨斯浑身颤抖起来，无力地缩了缩。  
“你怕我？”阿尔萨斯轻轻啃咬着血精灵的喉结，听着他逐渐加粗的呼吸声：“今天我不会动你，等你能站起来的时候，你会扑向我的怀抱。”  
阿尔萨斯没有强迫凯尔萨斯，却在他的身上留下了深深浅浅的痕迹，最后，他用手指撬开了他的嘴唇，呢喃的说：“我可是很想尝尝这张嘴的滋味，下回你可得满足我。”  
被撬开的嘴，任由阿尔萨斯用手指搅动，嘴角淌下了透明的液体，一起流下的，还有那双绝望眼睛里的泪水……阿尔萨斯吻了吻那双绝望的眼睛，心情愉悦的离开了。

☆☆☆☆☆

拒绝进食。  
凯尔萨斯知道自己逃跑无望的时候，为了维持他仅有的尊严，他决定将自己饿死。  
听到凯尔萨斯的消息，阿尔萨斯大笑了起来，他让人把凯尔萨斯扒光送到自己面前——苍白而健美的身体像是一头被无辜献祭的羔羊。  
“你以为……死亡，会是结束吗？”阿尔萨斯的声音回荡在大厅里，凯尔萨斯骤然睁大了眼睛，颤抖地说：“你，无耻！”  
“死了，就可以变成我真正的玩偶。”阿尔萨斯继续说，“现在不过是将你的手脚控制住，而你死后……我要让你全身赤裸地走过冰冠堡垒的每个角落，让所有人都看看奎尔萨拉斯的王子是怎样在很多人的身下求欢，日复一日的向任何一个可以提供保护的人……求欢。”  
“变态！你不是人！”凯尔萨斯剧烈地喘息着，苍白的脸上显出不健康的殷红色，使劲咳嗽了几声后，凯尔萨斯抓起了阿尔萨斯放在王座扶手上的早餐，优雅地吃了起来。  
阿尔萨斯歪着头，用搭在扶手的手臂支起了头，饶有兴味地看着凯尔萨斯进食。他很少能看到凯尔萨斯进食，当时他虽然是洛丹伦的王储，对于达拉然的六人议会也只是听说，并没有像他父亲那样与他们打过交道。

吃过了早餐，凯尔萨斯用清水清洁了口腔，摇摇摆摆地站了起来，在阿尔萨斯的注视下，一步一步地走了下去。  
“我让你走了吗？”阿尔萨斯依旧看着他，“回来。”  
血精灵的脚步一顿，跟着不受控制一样，双脚一步一步地往回走——扣住他脚踝的银色脚环发挥了作用。阿尔萨斯站了起来，从背后搂住了他的腰，颇为愉悦地握住了腿间软绵绵的东西：“这根被榨干净的东西，应该可以再吐点什么出来吧。”凯尔萨斯闭上了眼睛。  
趴在王座上，凯尔萨斯的双手被反拧在腰间紧紧被压制，双腿被迫分开，屁股随着死亡骑士的动作而晃动着，偶尔……会听到血精灵微弱的呻吟声。

半挂在王座上，凯尔萨斯剧烈的喘息着，空气中弥漫着精液的味道，他刚刚射出了稀薄的精液，死亡骑士压榨着他将刚刚续存不久的精液全部射光，即使如此，仍然兴致勃勃地在他体内驰骋，他的腰被掐得青青紫紫，满是指印，他的肩头也被咬出了牙印……阿尔萨斯特别喜欢在他身上弄出各种痕迹，更不要提……刚刚他用霜之哀伤在他的屁股上刻出了洛丹伦的徽记，还用冰霜封锁了伤口，诡异的冰蓝色下面是凝结的暗红色血液。

被送回去的凯尔萨斯直接躺了三天，这三天都是由兰娜瑟尔照顾。  
“吾王真是很疼爱您。”兰娜瑟尔给凯尔萨斯擦拭着身体，血精灵王子就那么静静地在木桶里坐着，屁股上传来了隐隐的疼痛，那是阿尔萨斯在他身上留下的刻痕，这个刻痕抑制了手环跟脚环对他法力的部分窃取，虽然屈辱得让他恨不得杀了阿尔萨斯，但是对于这种愚蠢的行为，凯尔萨斯在心底里骂了一句：蠢货。

纤细的手指轻柔地抚过了血精灵王子的胸口，用丝质的手巾划过了微微的凸起，他的呼吸有些急促，窘迫地看着兰娜瑟尔，又看了看自己的胸前，脸颊上显出了羞愤的红色，他居然对手指的爱抚起了反应……  
“你出去吧，兰娜瑟尔。”凯尔萨斯抑制住心底的燥热，吩咐。  
“为您清洗身体是我的责任。”兰娜瑟尔的手指再次无意抚过血精灵王子的胸口，凯尔萨斯微微有些颤抖，他夺过了手巾，色荏內厉地要求她出去。兰娜瑟尔微微耸了耸肩，屈膝行礼退了出去，却没有关好门，留了一条缝隙。

金属鞋跟落在地面上的声音很清脆，凯尔萨斯没有回头，他把兰娜瑟尔赶出去后，就能猜到那个变态的疯子肯定会直接闯进来。  
“不来迎接我吗？”阿尔萨斯抱着肩膀看着赤裸的凯尔萨斯。  
“没有必要。”从容地取过浴巾，血精灵从木桶中迈了出来，一点一点地擦拭着身上的水珠。死亡骑士饶有兴味地看着，颇为情色地抚上了他屁股上的洛丹伦徽记……凯尔萨斯的身体明显一僵，随后又放松了下来。阿尔萨斯又将手向上移动，穿过腋下抚上了胸前的凸起……凯尔萨斯的呼吸有些沉重，他转过身去，直直地盯着死亡骑士，露出了一个讥讽的笑容：“何必这么麻烦，不就是想强上吗？”他拍了拍屁股，又指了指嘴唇，“你想上哪个？”  
阿尔萨斯走了到了床边，大喇喇张开了双腿，看着血精灵，亲切地说：“那就让我尝尝你上面的那张嘴。”  
凯尔萨斯走到了阿尔萨斯面前，看着他，尽量保持双手平稳，一点一点地解开了他的腰带，在他腿间的东西释放出来前，死亡骑士突然按住了血精灵的头，弹出的东西在他的脸上“啪啪”击打了几下，满足地松开后，看到了一双愤怒的双眼，很快又掩饰下去。

冰冷的阴茎进入了温暖的口腔里，感受到了活人的气息，尽管撑得凯尔萨斯嘴角发胀，尽管那个东西让他异常不舒服，但是他依然吞了进去，用唾液滋润着毫无生气的阴茎，甚至用牙齿轻轻地磨咬……要害的刺激，让阿尔萨斯有着一丝恍然，他看不到凯尔萨斯的表情，因为血精灵一直低着头，一副温顺的样子。  
——他不可能这么心甘情愿的为我口交。  
阿尔萨斯注视着被长长金发掩埋了表情的血精灵，注意到了牙齿磨咬的力度在逐渐加大。  
——他想咬我。  
想到这里，阿尔萨斯眼中冷意大盛，他一脚踹开了血精灵，毫不客气地对准他的腿间一踩，痛苦的凯尔萨斯试图抬起他的脚，但是他又拧了两下才离开了那个脆弱的器官，凯尔萨斯直接昏了过去。

“我真是待你太好了。”死亡骑士散发了冰霜的气息，将昏过去的凯尔萨斯弄醒，“你知道我对于你的迷恋，就想反抗我？你只不过是我的玩具……凯尔萨斯。”  
凯尔萨斯痛得一句话都说不出来，只能愤恨地看着他。  
“看来这些日子对你的调教还是不够。”死亡骑士毫不在意血精灵的目光，“身上刻了王族的徽章，手跟脚都带了抑制法术的魔法环，是不是胸前再穿一对金环更好？”一对金环出现在阿尔萨斯的手上，他没有半点犹豫，直接穿透了血精灵的胸乳。  
“每次想反抗的时候，我就在你身上多放一样东西。”阿尔萨斯咬着血精灵的耳朵，感受着他身体的颤抖，“臣服我，老老实实地做我的玩具，这才是你该有的姿态。”凝结出了一个与他阴茎差不多的冰柱，阿尔萨斯掰开了他的双臀，将冰柱毫不客气地插了进去，冰冷的柱体让血精灵哆嗦了起来。“好好含住……兰娜瑟尔。”  
“有什么吩咐，吾王。”兰娜瑟尔很快就出现了。  
“叫牧师过来，好好治疗他。”阿尔萨斯吩咐，“饿他两天，他后面含着的东西，掉出来一次就抽一鞭子……抽在后背上，要见血痕。”  
“谨遵。”  
回到冰封王座，阿尔萨斯捂住了要害，让人拿了止疼药剂，敷在了上面——幸好发现得及时，但是也被凯尔萨斯咬破了层皮。  
——我对他那么好。  
——他居然还要反抗我。  
——但是，这样的玩具才有意思不过。

凯尔萨斯半蜷缩着趴在床上，他的胸前被穿刺的刺痛感、阴茎被踩踏后的灼痛感、腹部被踢后的烧痛感……还有冰柱强行插入后方的胀痛与麻木。兰娜瑟尔爱怜地擦去了血精灵嘴角溢出的血沫，用烈酒在他胸前的伤口上擦拭，让已经颤抖不止的身体抖动的幅度更大。  
“这是替您在消毒，否则在牧师到来之前，恐怕您就要被感染了。”兰娜瑟尔擦拭过后，又用纱布按住了出血的伤口，眯起了眼睛，兰娜瑟尔舔了舔嘴唇，看着又有一缕鲜血溢出的时候，吻住了他。充满了精灵特有芬香的血液，让兰娜瑟尔不禁露出了尖利的牙齿，想要吸食鲜血的渴望压过了死亡骑士的命令。  
“女王陛下。”凯雷塞斯低声惊醒了兰娜瑟尔。  
“牧师来了？”兰娜瑟尔恢复了常态。  
凯雷塞斯意味深长地笑了笑：“凯尔萨斯，是一个大家都爱戴的精灵。”  
凯尔萨斯很快止住了鲜血的溢出，牧师又替他愈合了伤口，小巧的金环垂在他的胸前，显得异常的妖娆……伸手探向了血精灵的腿间，被踩过的阴茎毫无生气地垂着头，呈现出不健康的色彩。牧师轻轻地叹了口气，单手成套，利用治疗法术慢慢修复他的功能，直到完全复原。  
“至少要休息三日。”牧师没有取出血精灵后面含着的冰柱，“少喝水，不要太刺激，还是可以恢复如初。”  
凯尔萨斯没有望向牧师，事实上，他的双眼空洞，对于牧师所做的治疗、所说得话，都毫不在意。

接下来的几日，凯尔萨斯都异常安静地趴在床上，即使是后面的冰柱掉落下来，挨了鞭子，也是那样趴着，仿佛整个人都没有知觉一样。  
“无声的？”阿尔萨斯看着一动不动的凯尔萨斯，去普崔希德教授那里取来了一些药剂。药剂被强行灌了进去，凯尔萨斯的身体颤抖了一下，依然不动。但过了不久，他就坐了起来，捧起阿尔萨斯的脸庞，将嘴唇凑了上去……温暖的舌尖划过冰冷的口腔，带动了那条冰冷的舌头，他用力地吸允着，温柔地像是对待爱人一样。死亡骑士冷冰冰的脸上有了一丝快意，然后他感觉到了身上的铠甲被凯尔萨斯卸去，冰冷的躯体被抱住，嘴唇被辗转反侧的吸允着，脸颊微微磨蹭着，阿尔萨斯觉得自己抱着一只撒娇的猫一样。嘴唇下移，血精灵温柔地啃咬着他的喉咙，轻微的刺痛让他的下身不自觉的抬头，他很想直接压在凯尔萨斯身上，狠狠地侵入他的身体，让他在自己身下浪叫，但是他又舍不得血精灵主动的服侍。强忍着欲望，死亡骑士看着凯尔萨斯的行动。舔过锁骨，啃咬着乳头，又在肚腹上留下湿淋淋的水渍，最后他含住了茂密丛林挺立的阴茎，先是一点一点的润湿，又一点一点的吞进去，柔软的舌头细细描绘着形状，温暖的口腔让阿尔萨斯有了一丝笑意——这不是作伪，而是真正的心甘情愿，不，也许称之为致幻剂后的不清醒更好。全部吞进去后，血精灵又伸出舌头勾舔了下面饱满的双球，让阿尔萨斯不自觉地按住了血精灵的头颅，狠狠地抽插起来。呜咽声从被按住的头颅传来，放开了头颅，死亡骑士看到血精灵的眼角泛红，眼睛里噙着泪水，嘴角有些破裂，不由得松开了手。  
大敞着双腿，血精灵在死亡骑士的注视下取出了后面一直含住的冰柱，然后对准了挺立的阴茎坐了下去……冰冷的肠道让阿尔萨斯皱了皱眉头，很快，他就感觉到了一丝暖意，凯尔萨斯一起一伏的样子落在死亡骑士的眼中，只有胸前那对不断摇摆的金环，他伸手拉了一下，一声呻吟就从血精灵的口中溢出，带着喘息的尾音让阿尔萨斯一下子就酥软到骨子里——精灵天生的好嗓音，让他的呻吟别具风味，前几次强迫的情况下。凯尔萨斯都压抑着自己，根本听不到这种美妙的呻吟，现在凯尔萨斯的主动，让阿尔萨斯觉得实在是美妙极了。  
“伊利丹……”沉浸在凯尔萨斯主动美妙感觉的阿尔萨斯，听到微弱的声音后，整个人都炸了——他居然喊了伊利丹？！脸色瞬间阴沉之后，他抽回了自己的阴茎，把凯尔萨斯推倒在床上，折起他的双腿，狠狠地插了进去，刺激得血精灵一声尖叫，随后他的侵犯就粗暴起来，他甚至给凯尔萨斯灌进解除致幻剂的药物，一手捏住他的下巴，让他的眼睛直视着自己，一手揉搓着他的茎体：“你的身体只能被我填满，你只能喊我的名字，你只能在我身下呻吟。伊利丹早就败在我的手上，你就是他献给我的战利品！你必须从身体到心灵都服从于我！看着我，看着我是怎么让这具身体离不开我，是怎么让这具身体餍足！”  
凯尔萨斯冷冷地看着他，喘息着吐出了讥讽的话语：“气急败坏吗？想让这具身体屈服？呃……”  
“是不是我对你太好了？”阿尔萨斯又是用力一顶，把血精灵的讥讽堵了回去：“现在掌握你的身体是我，玩弄这具身体的也是我，你屁股上还有我的印记，你的胸前还挂着我穿刺的金环，你的身上，哪一处没有我的烙印？”  
“唔……”又是一个深深的挺进，凯尔萨斯只能发出破碎的呻吟，下巴被牢牢捏住，只能看着自己被阿尔萨斯玩弄身体，他的阴茎吐露出稀薄的精液，他的穴口被抽插得又红又肿，他的双腿被折起分开……“啊……哈！”他整个人都沉浸在情欲的漩涡里。

痛。  
凯尔萨斯闭着眼睛，疲倦得不愿意睁开。  
昨天他先是看到了伊利丹，为了换取力量，他取悦着恶魔，然后他看到阿尔萨斯，疯狂的、暴虐的阿尔萨斯，他强迫自己看着他是如何疯狂虐待这具身体，是如何玩弄这具身体，又是如何宣布这具身体只属于他……而自己，只能被迫承受着。  
酸。  
他的腰部以下几乎没有知觉，酸涩的感觉漫布了全身，四肢好像不是自己的，连一分力气都没有。  
涩。  
嘴唇干涩得起了皮，完全发不出声音来，只有苦涩在唇边蔓延开了。  
软。  
浑身像一摊软泥一样，连动一根手指都困难。

下半身被轻柔地抬了起来，一个冰冷的东西被套在了身上，他感觉到自己的阴茎被锁在了一个狭小的空间里，冰冷的衣服完全贴合了自己的臀部曲线……努力睁开眼睛，模糊的目光里，他看到了兰娜瑟尔指挥着凯雷塞斯给自己穿上了一条特质的内裤。  
“只是一条贞操裤。”兰娜瑟尔舔着他的耳垂轻声呢喃，“吾王说，您如果想解决生理问题必须找他批准，只要您能起床，就必须作为他的贴身奴仆，随时满足他的要求。”  
膀胱里蓄满了水，无法排泄的痛苦折磨着虚弱的血精灵，他一点一点挪动自己的身体，向着阿尔萨斯的王座走去，全然不顾他身旁围绕的食尸鬼、侍僧、巫妖、萨莱茵，几近赤裸的身躯，随着步伐而晃动的胸前金环，手脚上的银环，还有从并不严实的贞操裤里，隐隐显露的洛丹伦徽记，让这些人不敢上前羞辱，只是默默给他让开了道路。  
努力保持自己的站姿，竭力忽视掉死亡骑士目光带给自己的恶心感，他仰着头，嘴角露出讥讽的笑容：“阿尔萨斯，你真是变态。”  
“但是，你又不得不求我这个变态。”阿尔萨斯心情愉快地截断了血精灵的话，“把你的祈求说出来吧。”  
“让我解决前面的生理问题。”血精灵依然昂着头。  
“不可能。”阿尔萨斯缓缓地说，“想要解决问题，就必须在我面前尿出来……”思考了片刻后，血精灵回答：“如果那是你想看到的。”贞操裤被解开，全身赤裸的血精灵站在阿尔萨斯面前，他的手托起阴茎，准备将自己的尿液尽数喷到死亡骑士的身上，但是……被束缚太久的阴茎，反而吐不出任何东西来。阿尔萨斯看着举起阴茎打算喷自己一身的血精灵，大笑了起来，解开了自己的裤子，从背后抱住了他，在他的耳畔低语：“让我来帮帮你。”拨开他的长发，死亡骑士一口咬在了他的肩头，迫使血精灵不得不向后倾斜靠在他的身上，然后又把他的左腿抬了起来，固定在身体的左侧，将自己硬挺的阴茎缓缓地顶开了入口，顺利的滑了进去。血精灵的身体明显绷紧了，托着阴茎的手不自觉的握紧了……在他还没有反应过来的时候，他的右腿也被抬了起来，固定在身体的右侧，这使得他不得不双手向后扣住阿尔萨斯的腰，背部绷得挺直，而久久不能排泄的尿液，顺着半挺的阴茎沥沥啦啦的渗了出来。  
“看，这不是出来了。”阿尔萨斯一个挺进，凯尔萨斯的眉头一皱，尿液更加汹涌澎湃地射了出来，为了保持身体的平衡，他又不得不绷紧了身体，阿尔萨斯明显感觉到肠壁的按压与吸力，整个人的头脑都有些空白，他不自觉地加快了抽插的力度，听着凯尔萨斯压抑的呻吟声，在尾音突然拔高的时候，阿尔萨斯看到了稀薄的精液从阴茎里喷出，而他的王座前面，满是凯尔萨斯的尿液。  
换了个地方，阿尔萨斯把血精灵放了下来，瘫跪在地上的凯尔萨斯用憎恨的眼睛看着他，却被捏开了下巴，被迫吞进了让他倍感羞辱的东西……

重新穿上贞操裤后，阿尔萨斯好心地给血精灵身上披了件罩袍。凯尔萨斯充满了恨意地看着他，慢慢走了回去。  
刚刚回到房间，就被兰娜瑟尔拦住：“吾王吩咐让您多补充水份，特意找来了3瓶银月城的美酒，希望您早些喝完。”  
“他是故意的。”凯尔萨斯咬牙说，一口气喝掉了3瓶酒，在酒精的作用下，他睡了过去。  
“啊……哈……不！”燥热让凯尔萨斯在梦中不自觉的扯开了罩袍，双手胡乱地在身上抚摸着，不小心扯动了胸前的金环，异样的刺激让他骤然惊醒，他伸手抚向腿间，却发现被紧紧地束缚住。咬着牙，血精灵用积攒了很久的法力释放出了火焰法术，将贞操裤烧毁，起身进了浴室。  
畅快的释放了尿意后，凯尔萨斯回到床上抓起了罩袍，套在身上，踉踉跄跄地走出了房间……没有人注意到他，因为很多人都知道这个血精灵王子是巫妖王的宠物，身上有着巫妖王的烙印，还有一条贞操裤，锁住了他的正常需求。  
从萨莱茵那里走到冰冠王座需要一个传送阵，凯尔萨斯趁着其他人没有注意，闪现到了通向冰冠堡垒下层的传送阵，出了传送阵就立刻向冰冠堡垒外面跑去，只要离开了冰冠堡垒，他就能逃出了阿尔萨斯的手心，就能再次找到他报仇！  
慌不择路的血精灵只顾着后面有没有追兵，完全没有注意到，在他逃跑的路上出现了一个身影，在撞上之后，吃惊的他立刻闪现到了前面，但是一道暗影能量将他拉回来，健壮的手臂紧紧箍住了他，跟着他的后颈一痛，就什么也不知道了。

“唔……”凯尔萨斯紧紧地抓住身下的床单，双腿被折到胸前，承受着死亡骑士暴虐的进的攻，在这种极致疼痛中，他却感受到了普通潮水一般的快感，他的心脏在剧烈的跳动，他的眼睛一直看着阿尔萨斯的进攻，这是长久以来，被阿尔萨斯钳制下巴被迫承受自己被玩弄时的习惯。凯尔萨斯的身体已经完全适应了阿尔萨斯，不论是突如其来的，还是温柔地开拓，他的身体在死亡骑士进入的一刹那，就背叛他的意志开始兴奋，将侵入他身体的那个粗大的阴茎按摩得十分舒适。因为这样，凯尔萨斯每每都会被折腾得筋疲力尽——死人的体力远远比活人要强，这次他被阿尔萨斯捉回来后，就被按在床上粗暴地侵犯着，即使这样。他也达到了高潮，稀薄的精液喷洒在他与阿尔萨斯的胸腹上。他不知道除了被按在床上让他爬不起来后，阿尔萨斯还会用什么样的手段对付自己……“啊，啊，啊……！”狠狠地咬在了凯尔萨斯的肩头，阿尔萨斯似乎不想让血精灵得到乐趣，不断地啃咬着他的身体，让整个身体都被咬得鲜血淋漓。让凯尔萨斯在极度欢愉中感受到了痛苦，又在极度痛苦中感受到了欢愉。血精灵的瞳孔逐渐收缩，心脏跳动的声音也越来越明显，在凯尔萨斯达到完美高潮的那一刻，霜之哀伤准确地插入了他的心脏，温热的鲜血喷洒了阿尔萨斯一脸，而他插在血精灵体内的阴茎却被夹的好像飞上了云霄。

冰蓝色的符文嵌入了胸前的伤口，温顺地血精灵跪在他的面前：“有什么吩咐，吾王？”捏起了那张精致的脸庞，冰蓝色的眼睛里没有一丝反抗的意思，有的只是顺从。阿尔萨斯突然觉得索然无味，他让血精灵给自己口交，阴茎进入冰冷的口腔后，他突然没了兴致，一脚踹倒了血精灵，看到他诚惶诚恐地跪在地上，再也找不到一丝一毫反抗的情绪……终究成为了跟其他巫妖一样的傀儡。  
阿尔萨斯在隐隐的后悔，当时不应该如此冲动地杀了他，应该让他活着，让他倍感屈辱的活着，这样才是一个让他恋恋不舍的玩具。  
“兰娜瑟尔，这个巫妖交给你了。”阿尔萨斯冷着脸说，“你想怎么用他都可以，只要在他能承受的范围里。”  
过了一段时间，阿尔萨斯偶然想到了血精灵，就去看了看他，发现他正在一个萨莱茵身下扭动，浪叫的声音里带着一丝谄媚。阿尔萨斯突然觉得一阵难过，如果他没有死，他一定不会这样……那个一直反抗自己的血精灵已经死了。凯尔萨斯已经死了，只剩下了一具行尸走肉。


	4. 错乱的时间线

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 错乱的时间线里，暗黑囚禁PLAY。  
> 阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯。  
> R-18，无下限无节操。

凯尔萨斯举起了法杖，镶嵌在杖首的水晶闪亮起来，一个噼啪作响的火球出现在他的另一只手上，朝着阿尔萨斯激射而来。  
转眼的功夫，又有尖利的碎冰如雨而降落向阿尔萨斯。凯尔萨斯是位魔法宗师，他的速度比阿尔萨斯遇过的任何人都快得多。阿尔萨斯勉强举起霜之哀伤，差点没来得及挡住射来的火球。

********************************************************

在另一个时光线上，凯尔萨斯飞身闪出他的攻击范围，然后转身还击，力道之大速度之快令阿尔萨斯吃了一惊。他被迫后退，一步、两步，然后突然脚下一滑摔倒在地。凯尔萨斯大吃一声扑了上来，想要给他致命的一击。然后阿尔萨斯想起了多年前跟随穆拉丁的训练，脑海里浮现出矮人最擅长的那招绝技。  
他猛地蜷起腿，然后使劲全力踢向凯尔萨斯。法师闷哼了一声，往后倒飞着摔在雪地里，死亡骑士双手举起霜之哀伤猛地向下砍去——烈焰之击已经等在那里，两把剑再次紧紧撞在一起。

剑尖一寸一寸地逼向凯尔萨斯的喉头——不论是从武器还有体格上，阿尔萨斯都比凯尔萨斯更加强壮。魔法在凯尔萨斯周围凝聚，阿尔萨斯突然抬起了霜之哀伤，一道凛冽的冲击打断了凯尔萨斯的传送魔法，跟着法师就被踢走了手上的烈焰之击。灵敏的法师立刻向后滑去，意图在阿尔萨斯反应过来之前站起身来，但是才刚刚向后滑去他就感觉到腹部的巨痛——阿尔萨斯的那一脚踢得太重。霜之哀伤的攻击再次袭来，凯尔萨斯只能忍着巨痛来避开攻击，但是很快凯尔萨斯就发现不一样了，因为霜之哀伤的攻击目标是他的衣服，他的衣服几乎被划得一缕一缕的。  
再次凝聚魔法，凯尔萨斯第二次准备传送的时候，再次被凛冽的冲击打断。阿尔萨斯也来到了他的面前，左手散发的寒气侵入了凯尔萨斯的体内，然后他就什么都不知道了。  
再次醒来的时候，凯尔萨斯发现自己双臂被铁链束缚在墙上，上身赤裸。他愤怒地四处巡望，在看到待在冰封王座上的阿尔萨斯，死亡骑士已经一步一步地向他走了过来。  
“曾经，我幻想着奎尔萨拉斯的王子可以臣服在我的脚下。”阿尔萨斯缓慢地说，“曾经，我是那样的希望得到你热切的目光；但是现在都不重要了，重要的是，你现在是我的俘虏。”  
“阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔！”仇恨的火焰迸出了凯尔萨斯的眼睛。  
“你恨我。”阿尔萨斯捏起了凯尔萨斯的下巴，“因为我夺走了你所珍爱的东西。”  
“你这个屠夫。”凯尔萨斯努力挣脱阿尔萨斯钳制的下巴，但显然失败了。  
“哦，那个挣扎是无用的。”阿尔萨斯轻蔑的说，“这个锁链是为你特制的。”  
“你想干什么？”  
“当然是想上你！”阿尔萨斯扯下了凯尔萨斯的裤子，“从达拉然第一次见面的时候，我就想上你了。奎尔多雷的美貌总是令人心动。”  
“你这个禽兽！”阿尔萨斯显然激怒了凯尔萨斯，他趁着阿尔萨斯不备，狠狠的踹了出去，但是更快的，是束缚他的铁链让他无法踹到阿尔萨斯。  
“看来我们需要点工具了。”阿尔萨斯挥手间，几个食尸鬼就把凯尔萨斯的双腿强行掰开，用一根铁棍固定住。屈辱霎时浮在心头，凯尔萨斯破口大骂：“人类的屠夫、巫妖王的傀儡、背叛自己国家跟人民的恶魔……”  
“看来你还不知道自己会变成什么样子。”阿尔萨斯翻出了一个口球交给食尸鬼，破口大骂的凯尔萨斯强行被塞入了口球，只能发出呜咽的声音。阿尔萨斯显然觉得那个声音美妙极了，他再次回到凯尔萨斯的身边，冰冷的手指抚摸着凯尔萨斯瘦削的脸庞，一寸一寸的温柔抚摸像是对情人的低语，然后一个响亮的耳光落在了凯尔的脸上，接着就是粗暴的啃咬，凯尔身上的每一寸肌肤都让阿尔萨斯啃咬出斑斑红点，尤其是胸前挺立的乳尖，简直惨不忍睹。  
手指粗暴的挤进了凯尔萨斯的后穴里，凯尔萨斯痛苦的扭动着身躯，想要避开阿尔萨斯的酷刑，但是阿尔萨斯根本就不想放过他，折磨精灵王子让他感到了莫名的满足，他甚至想解开凯尔萨斯嘴里的口球，听听他的惨叫，但是他更清楚精灵王子的个性，很可能是又一轮的嘲讽——精灵王子的嘴巴太毒了。  
抽回了手指，阿尔萨斯看着因为痛苦而全身冷汗的凯尔萨斯，解开了自己的裤子——完全勃起的欲望，昂扬的看着被粗暴搅动过的后穴，粗大的肉棒瞬间插入，精灵王子的脸痛苦的扭曲着，呻吟声从被堵住的口球里传了出来，这让阿尔萨斯心情很好，他一下一下的顶入精灵王子的最深处，那个紧致而温暖的甬道让他感到满意，他甚至好心的用一只手套弄起精灵王子软绵绵的欲望，感受着精灵王子身体开始变得紧绷，甬道开始挤压摩擦自己的肉棒，他高兴的在精灵王子的屁股上拧了一把，满意的看到精灵王子再次绷紧了身体。  
痛苦逐渐被插入所带来些许快感所麻木，当凯尔萨斯被阿尔萨斯逐渐套弄起来软绵绵的欲望所迷茫的时候，他的身体代替他的理智，他因为欲望的勃起，下意识的绷紧身体，让阿尔萨斯的抽送更为凶狠，他甚至感觉到体内的肉棒因为自己而胀大了几分。  
蒙上了一层水汽的蓝色双眼开始涣散，下意识的抬高被束缚的双腿，让阿尔萨斯得到了更多的快感，他不得不赞叹凯尔萨斯给他带来的快感，同时，也更想留下凯尔萨斯当自己无聊时的消遣。  
在一阵激烈的摩擦之后，阿尔萨斯满意的将精液射进了凯尔萨斯的体内，然后看着他们从合拢不起的红肿后穴里慢慢的流淌出来……凯尔萨斯的欲望并没有得到充分的摩擦，他的欲望还在挺立，阿尔萨斯显然不想让他很舒服的释放出来，他残忍的继续套弄着可怜的欲望，却用手堵住了释放的出口，看着凯尔萨斯的脸上交替出现迷茫和痛苦，听着锁链因为他的挣扎而带来的声音……终于，凯尔萨斯昏迷了过去。

等到凯尔萨斯再次醒来的时候，他依旧被锁在冰冷的牢房里，只是锁链从双手变成了脖子。他的衣服被整齐的穿好，下身也没有黏腻的感觉，唯一感受到的是浑身上下被压过后的痛楚，以及后穴被撑开过后的疼痛。脚边摆放着一块面包和一碗清水。凯尔萨斯没有犹豫就吃了进去——他现在要做的事保存自己的体力，筹谋着如何从阿尔萨斯的牢房里逃跑。

沉重的脚步声传来，凯尔萨斯抬起了头——阿尔萨斯站在自己的面前：“看来精灵王子很明白自己的处境。”  
一把抓起了凯尔萨斯，阿尔萨斯用右手扣住了他的头，狠狠的吻住了他的嘴唇，微凉的嘴唇带有永歌森林的味道，阿尔萨斯想起幼时去奎尔萨拉斯时的情景，永远的秋季美景，充满了优雅与艺术的银月城，还有……美丽的精灵。  
血腥的气息从阿尔萨斯的舌尖传来，阿尔萨斯将怀里的精灵王子掼在地上，用本身的力量将凯尔萨斯牢牢的压在身下，掀起他的法师袍子，褪下他的裤子，用裤子牢牢的绑住了精灵王子的双手，解开自己的裤子后，他折起了精灵王子的双腿，胯间的凶器直接插入了精灵王子的甬道内。  
精灵王子发出一声急促的叫喊后，就咬紧了嘴唇，冷汗从脸上不停的淌下。  
看着精灵王子痛苦地咬着嘴唇，阿尔萨斯吻住他的嘴唇。这个似乎是安慰的吻激发了凯尔萨斯更多的愤怒，他不停的扭动身躯来挣脱死亡骑士的压制，但这样些微的扭动却是给死亡骑士一种错觉——他认为精灵王子是想要索求得更多。这让死亡骑士很高兴，他加大了进攻的力度，让精灵王子的反应更加强烈，他感觉到精灵王子的欲望升起，透明的液体在他的衣服上留下了痕迹，一阵一阵的紧致压迫，他感觉到了腹部更加湿润黏腻，他俯下身去在精灵王子的耳边说：“看，你被我做射了。”精灵王子满脸通红，张了张嘴似乎想说什么，但是死亡骑士却含起他一边尖尖的耳朵，突然用力的咬下去，惨叫从凯尔萨斯的口中发出，高傲的精灵王子终于发出了请求：“请不要咬我的耳朵……”  
阿尔萨斯听到后放声大笑，却再次用力的咬了精灵王子另一边的耳朵，精灵王子完全发不出声音来，很快就晕了过去。  
阿尔萨斯抽出了还未释放了欲望，将凯尔萨斯拖起来背靠墙立好，就捏开了他的嘴唇，好心的让下巴成脱臼状态，将自己的欲望插入了他的嘴里。被疼痛与嘴中的异样弄醒的凯尔萨斯愤怒的地看着阿尔萨斯在他的口腔里冲刺着，恨不得用牙齿咬掉那个令他痛苦的源泉——但是他很快意识到他的下巴脱臼了。  
看着愤怒的精灵王子，死亡骑士加快了节奏，并将自己的精液射到了精灵王子的嘴里。一股腥臭的液体直接进入到咽喉中，让精灵王子不得不吞咽下去，这种侮辱让凯尔萨斯更加愤怒，他的眼睛在冒火，但是他什么也做不了。  
全部释放过后的阿尔萨斯，抽出了自己的欲望，将凯尔萨斯的下巴及时装好却没有让凯尔萨斯有机会吐出他的精液。确认了凯尔萨斯吞下之后，阿尔萨斯放开了法师的脑袋，好心地除去他的法袍，露出了他全身被啃咬过的痕迹。阿尔萨斯饶有兴味的对法师胸前被蹂躏的乳头产生了兴趣，他有一下没一下的用指甲刮搔着敏感的乳头，看着它们变得坚硬。  
“多么……可爱。”阿尔萨斯寻找着词语描绘着他的感受，手指却残忍的掐着那个敏感的凸起，法师被疼痛击溃，无法吐出恶毒的言语去咒骂——令法师羞愧的是，这么残忍的对待却让他的欲望迅速勃起。  
“阿尔萨斯！你敢不敢……放开我！”凯尔萨斯终于喊出来这句话，但是回答他的是被压在墙上，左腿被抬起后，后穴被强势插入。在死亡骑士有力的撞击下，凯尔萨斯无法发出声音来，他被迫看着死亡骑士强势的侵犯自己，自己的身体在侵犯中颤抖，又在颤抖中射出了自己的精华。被极致压迫的快感中，死亡骑士将自己的精液射进了凯尔萨斯的体内，然后就松开了钳制的手臂，看着精灵王子顺着墙边滑落在地上，股间溢出的白色液体流淌在地上。  
“明天我还会过来的。”阿尔萨斯抓住了精灵王子的头发，“给我一个吻。”回答他的是精灵王子别过去的脸。

**************************************************

本应该与伊利丹前往外域的凯尔萨斯王子失踪了，这让时间之王感觉到了不安，他觉得是哪个地方出错了，在时间的长河里，他发现了一块被扭曲的时间，在那个时间里，凯尔萨斯王子被巫妖王阿尔萨斯关在了冰封王座，成为了阿尔萨斯的御用……奴隶。几乎每天都被阿尔萨斯，法师的魔法被束缚在了脖子上的铁环上，无论法师如何挣扎都无法释放出一个魔法。  
时间之王摇了摇头，他开始要修复时间线，让凯尔萨斯王子与伊利丹汇合并前往外域，迎接他既定的命运。

折磨法师成为了阿尔萨斯的乐趣，他每次都能从法师身上找到不同的乐趣，他甚至成功的让法师在自己靠近的时候，就会敏感的呻吟起来——只要自己的触碰就会让法师激动。这让阿尔萨斯充满了成就感。每每看到法师那张哭泣求饶的样子，就会让阿尔萨斯更加激动。

双手被吊起的凯尔萨斯无力的垂着他的头，他的身后被插入了三指粗细的水晶，前面昂扬的欲望被束缚着，他的脚尖微微点地，这种不舒服的姿势显然已经维持了一段时间，起码精灵王子毫无生气的眼神是这样述说的。  
一条软鞭优雅的划过精灵王子的后背，王子闷哼了一声后，身体摆动了一下，又平静了下来。又是一鞭落下，精灵王子似乎是没有了反应，这让阿尔萨斯很不高兴，他走到精灵王子面前，拽起他的头发，发现精灵王子的状况很不好，他似乎是在发烧。  
阿尔萨斯解开了凯尔萨斯的束缚，用寒冰的气息慢慢地降低了凯尔萨斯的体温，然后把他的衣服穿好，又找来了厚厚的猛犸皮盖了上去。

凯尔萨斯醒来的时候，发现了身上的猛犸皮，完全没有处理过的猛犸皮让精灵王子皱了皱眉，他很快将猛犸皮扔到了一边，但更快的，他感觉到了后背钻心的疼痛，还有前些日子被蹂躏过后的酸痛，不得不拉过了厚实的猛犸皮，精灵王子不想被冻死。  
食物中难得送来了肉类，这让精灵王子比较高兴——至少体力可以恢复得更多一些，这些日子的折磨，让凯尔萨斯消瘦下去了，原本健壮的肌肉有些松垮。更难得的是，阿尔萨斯没有过来他，用尽各种手段来折磨他。  
阿尔萨斯似乎是遗忘了他的奴隶，在阿尔萨斯没有到来的日子里，各种低阶的死亡骑士、巫妖都馋涎着凯尔萨斯，有些不知死活的家伙想趁着精灵王子虚弱的时候他，结果被阿尔萨斯以种种罪名清洗。

在确认了精灵王子的身体恢复健康后，阿尔萨斯再次压在了凯尔萨斯的身上——尽管精灵王子破口大骂，全力反抗，但是数月的残酷调教，让凯尔萨斯的反抗非常无力——阿尔萨斯仅仅触碰到他的耳朵就让他兴奋起来，更不用说身体上的爱抚直接让他勃起。  
凯尔萨斯被压在地上，跪趴的姿势让他非常难堪，他的双手被束缚按在腰上，他的屁股努力向上抬着，随着死亡骑士冲刺而扭动着，下身被地面摩擦湿了一大片。很快，阿尔萨斯察觉到了法师的抖动，下一刻法师就绷紧了身体，后穴有力的收缩让阿尔萨斯的快感更上了一层楼，随后阿尔萨斯射了出来，法师无力的瘫在地上，红肿的后穴随着欲望的拨出流淌出白色的液体，显得十分的妖娆。  
等待身体恢复的阿尔萨斯准备再次侵犯的时候，他的手下打扰了他的兴致，因为有一批入侵者找到了这里，这让阿尔萨斯十分不高兴，他拉起法师的头颅，舔了舔他的双唇：“等我回来，咱们玩点更刺激的。”满意的看到法师惊恐的睁大了眼睛，阿尔萨斯把法师丢在了地上。

时间之王潜入凯尔萨斯的牢笼时，看到的是被丢在地上丝毫不挂的法师，以及腿间尚未干涸的精液，和浑身上下的各种瘢痕。  
诺兹多姆摇了摇头，凯尔萨斯这个样子本来应该出现在外域伊利丹的卧室，不知道时间线怎么会扭曲到了这里。除去了束缚凯尔萨斯魔法的项环，将凯尔萨斯用披风裹起来后，悄悄离开。

时间线重新回到正轨，凯尔萨斯被囚禁的记忆被时间之王抹去，但是，伊利丹与凯尔萨斯发生关系的时候，凯尔萨斯本能的畏惧，让他多少有些奇怪——他是主动与伊利丹发生关系的，但是身体却是被调教过一般敏感，伊利丹甚至嘲笑他太过于正经刻板，没想到床上却是如此的风骚。

阿尔萨斯打败了入侵者之后，回到囚禁凯尔萨斯的地方，除了魔法封锁项环之外，凯尔萨斯已经不知所踪。这让阿尔萨斯十分的生气，他的玩具不容夺走，他命令天灾迅速调查凯尔萨斯的动向，诡异的是，天灾们回答他的是，在他们决斗的时候，凯尔萨斯被杀死的瞬间传送走了，为此阿尔萨斯还破口大骂凯尔萨斯是个懦夫。

时间之王出现在阿尔萨斯的面前，悄悄的使了一个法术，阿尔萨斯的记忆发生了变化，他开始坐在冰封王座上，天灾随即沉睡。

—THE END—


	5. 被遗忘时刻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2234与凯子偶然相遇的故事，内含H。

昏沉沉的睜開眼睛，凱爾薩斯揉著疼痛的後腦，開始回憶起剛才的事情——他好像不小心跟一起回來的大法師們走散了，然後他遇到了天災軍團，他以為自己會死在天災的手中，法力完全被耗盡，他不得不抽出自己的佩劍跟天災進行近戰搏擊，雖然步伐輕盈，刺殺果斷，但是無盡的天災軍團還是讓他感覺到了吃力，他好不容易將眼前的骷髏兵殺死，卻沒有來得及躲避後面的攻擊，腦袋被重重的一擊就什麼都不知道了。

“終於醒了嗎？奎爾薩拉斯的精靈王子。”那個低沉而有些熟悉的聲音換回了凱爾薩斯的理智，同時也喚醒了他的憤怒，強撐起身軀，王子發現自己的佩劍、法杖、錘、單手劍、盾牌都不在自己的身上，除了自己的法袍外，他什麼都沒有。但是王子的尊嚴不允許他有絲毫的害怕，他毫不猶豫地抬起下巴輕蔑地望著那個熟悉的人。  
“阿爾薩斯，殺害了親生父親，殺害了導師的混蛋。”凱爾薩斯嘲諷地說，“現在只敢躲在天災軍團的背後，玩弄著這些曾經的臣民，完全喪失了一個作為王子的資格……”  
“失沒失去資格，對於奎爾薩拉斯的精靈王子來說，是沒有立場說的。”阿爾薩斯慢慢的踱著步輕蔑的回答，“你還不如我呢，起碼，珍妮曾經愛過我，而你成長了數百年，卻沒有一個精靈愛過你，大概你還是個雛吧。”  
“你的侮辱對我不起作用，因為你在害怕面對你的內心。”凱爾薩斯昂起了頭顱，“愛慕是一種表現，被拒絕也是一種可能，征服了女人的身體，卻依然能夠讓那個女人棄你而去，你也是個人才。”說完之後，凱爾薩斯的嘴角微微揚起了弧度：“真是太可悲了。”  
“凱爾薩斯！”阿爾薩斯被戳中的痛處，“你的國家已經覆滅，你的父親也死在了我的劍下，至於你，奎爾薩拉斯的王子，我想告訴你，什麼是征服。”  
死亡之握將凱爾薩斯拉到了阿爾薩斯面前，寒冰鎖鏈封鎖了凱爾薩斯逃走的可能——雖然對於一個法力被榨幹的法師來說，並不用那麼費事，可是阿爾薩斯是見過凱爾薩斯的戰鬥力，他很小心的將凱爾薩斯封鎖在自己身前五碼的範圍內，沒有法力又失去武器的凱爾薩斯只能揮動他的拳頭對阿爾薩斯進行還擊，但是對於身穿厚重鎧甲的阿爾薩斯來說，法師的拳頭真的是無關痛癢。他甚至悠閒的抓住了凱爾薩斯的手腕，順勢往懷裡一帶，法師的身體就被他圈了起來。  
被禁錮的凱爾薩斯無法掙開阿爾薩斯的懷抱，他只好閉上眼睛感受奧術的力量——奎爾多雷的本能，奧術洪流會讓他恢復法力，也會沉默阿爾薩斯，那樣他就可以掙脫阿爾薩斯，甚至可以……殺了阿爾薩斯。  
能量的聚集被阿爾薩斯感受到了，他在凱爾薩斯的耳邊輕蔑的說：“既然到了我的懷裡，你就不要想可以離開了，我會告訴你征服是什麼。”剛剛彙聚起來的能量突然快速的流逝掉了，凱爾薩斯睜開眼睛看著阿爾薩斯，發現他似笑非笑的看著自己，而自己的身後……出現了地獄犬，地獄犬的角正抵在自己那個會被阿爾薩斯口中所說的征服的地方。

阿爾薩斯愉快的看著凱爾薩斯逐漸蒼白的臉色，讓地獄犬離開了凱爾薩斯的身邊，輕輕咬住了凱爾薩斯的耳垂：“很驚喜吧，奧術洪流是無法再放出的。哦，為了保證奎爾薩拉斯王子的美貌，我是不會讓地獄犬把你吸成人幹的，不過，適當的情趣，你應該會很享受的。”凱爾薩斯撇過臉去，沒有理睬阿爾薩斯。阿爾薩斯大笑了起來：“感受這種無力吧。”冰涼的嘴唇貼上了凱爾薩斯的雙唇，令人窒息的寒冷從口腔裡進入，凱爾薩斯覺得自己快要被凍僵了，根本無法拒絕阿爾薩斯的侵入，任由他用冰冷的舌頭舔過他的牙齒，邀請他與之共舞，僵硬的、充滿了掠奪性的共舞，還有那因為寒冷而無法控制的麻木嘴唇……凱爾薩斯覺得自己無法呼吸，冰冷在他的身上蔓延，幾乎麻木了他的神經。  
似乎是感覺到了凱爾薩斯的無力，阿爾薩斯繼續輸出寒冰氣息，被凍得無法掙脫的凱爾薩斯在窒息中感覺到自己的衣物被解開，露出了毫無防備的肉體——像是一頭被獻祭的羔羊。  
“我不得不承認，造物主對於精靈的厚愛，即使是如此孱弱的法師，也擁有著與戰士一般的健美身材。”阿爾薩斯放開了凱爾薩斯被蹂躪很久的雙唇，青紫色的雙唇昭示著主人被凍僵的事實。冰冷的鎧甲帶走了凱爾薩斯身體裡的熱量，他幾乎變成了一具雕像。阿爾薩斯用苛刻的目光審視著凱爾薩斯的身體，冰冷的手指從容的撫摸著那被從內部冰凍的肌膚：“手感真好。”  
冰冷的金屬劃過凱爾薩斯的臉龐，阿爾薩斯溫柔的咬上他的耳朵，牙齒輕輕的磨咬，讓冰凍的身體劃過一道一道的戰慄，因為寒冷而發青的身體逐漸開始有了暖意，附著在身上的寒冰開始龜裂，凱爾薩斯冷靜的看著阿爾薩斯的挑逗，竭力保持著理智的清醒，他在等待著寒冰徹底碎裂。  
寒冰碎裂的刹那，凱爾薩斯一個閃現離開了阿爾薩斯的懷抱，轉身搓起了火球，還沒有等他的火球形成，死亡之握就再次將他拉回了阿爾薩斯的懷裡，隨之而來的是那個不知何時頂在他後庭的地獄犬。  
“這樣可不好，凱爾薩斯。”阿爾薩斯笑了起來，“地獄犬的角，認為你需要一些懲罰。”  
“那可不一定，阿爾薩斯！”凱爾薩斯突然爆發了起來，魔爆術將阿爾薩斯與地獄犬彈出了很遠，抄起地上的衣服，凱爾薩斯立刻向遠離阿爾薩斯的方向閃現，然後一個火球就搓出來射向了阿爾薩斯。  
“這樣真的很不好。”火球落在了阿爾薩斯的鎧甲上僅僅起了個火星就熄滅了，阿爾薩斯得意的看向凱爾薩斯，一抬手，一個食屍鬼向凱爾薩斯跳了過去。冰霜新星凍住了食屍鬼，凱爾薩斯穿上了法袍，抬手一個火球射向了阿爾薩斯。散發寒氣的身體驅散了火球的威力，恢復自由的食屍鬼再次撲向了凱爾薩斯，並且成功的將他撲倒在地上。  
剛剛恢復一些的法力再次被地獄犬吸走了，而落在背上的食屍鬼正在用他骯髒的嘴去舔食凱爾薩斯因為戰鬥來不及穿好法袍而裸露出的肩部肌膚，這讓凱爾薩斯感到無比的噁心，他想掙脫掉背上的食屍鬼，卻被阿爾薩斯踩住了脊樑：“我說過了，這樣很不好，而且……毫無意義。”地獄犬瞬間加大了對於凱爾薩斯法力的吸吮，迫使凱爾薩斯沒有半點法力進行反抗。阿爾薩斯抬起了腳，將凱爾薩斯從地上拎了起來，再次剝掉了他的衣服，並且將它們扔出去很遠。

擰過了凱爾薩斯的雙臂，阿爾薩斯愉快的將它綁住，又特意將凱爾薩斯的腰間抬起，將他弄成跪趴的姿勢，刻意地露出了後面的入口。召喚過食屍鬼蹲在後面，濕濕粘粘帶有亡靈生物特有的腐朽味道，連同它那個惡臭的舌頭，不停的舔食著，像是美味佳餚一樣。凱爾薩斯感覺十分噁心：“如果你想幹什麼，就快點。”  
“不，不。”阿爾薩斯搖了搖頭，“未經開發的身體怎麼能讓我感到愉悅呢？”  
沉重的鎧甲一件一件的碼放在地上：“我們很快就要裸裎相見了……不要想你的法力可以恢復，你的身邊都是地獄犬，只要你不打算被吸成人幹。”  
食屍鬼突然改變了舔食的部位，讓凱爾薩斯的頭腦一片空白，那個食屍鬼居然將他的半身吞了進去，小心的描繪著形狀，充滿腐臭氣息的舔食，讓凱爾薩斯的神智一刹那恍惚起來，如果不是後面突然傳來的疼痛，他幾乎就要被那種舔食擄獲了。  
“感覺真好啊……”阿爾薩斯顯然對於進入凱爾薩斯的身體很滿意，“……嗯，那麼的緊致，那麼令人……無法克制。”  
異物的侵入，讓凱爾薩斯大張著嘴痛苦的喘息著，而他的喘息聲落入阿爾薩斯的耳中，仿佛是一曲美妙的音樂，他突然抽離了自己的身體，很快又重新進入，一下一下地撞擊著凱爾薩斯的身體。  
“……阿，阿，阿爾薩斯，……我，我……我要殺了你！”在痛苦中喘息的凱爾薩斯暴怒的喊叫，但更快的，伴隨著的是阿爾薩斯更為狂野的進攻，還有體內某點傳來的異樣刺激。食屍鬼已經消失了，可是凱爾薩斯的下身伴隨著阿爾薩斯侵入時已經軟綿綿的下身，居然漸漸地挺立了起來。痛苦，並不是唯一的主旋律，在痛苦的後背，是歡愉。  
精靈天生的好嗓音讓呻吟變得異常誘人——至少在阿爾薩斯的耳朵裡，凱爾薩斯口中發出的痛苦喘息變成了美妙的呻吟之後，他就愈加地享受著這種美妙的聲音……跪趴在地上的凱爾薩斯的身體開始抖動起來，阿爾薩斯伸出手抓住了那個令凱爾薩斯抖動的源泉，俯在精靈的耳邊輕輕吹著氣息：“我還沒有要夠，你怎麼能先得到。”  
“……啊，啊……啊啊啊！放開！”凱爾薩斯無法控制的喊著，但是阿爾薩斯毫不理會。身體扭動得越來越厲害，卻被阿爾薩斯抓住腰衝擊得更為強烈，無法抑制的快感，還有被不斷衝擊的身體，讓凱爾薩斯開始妥協：“……求，求……求你，啊……啊，讓……讓，讓我釋放。”  
“不……”喑啞的聲音從阿爾薩斯口中傳來，“還沒夠啊……”  
陡然加快的律動，讓凱爾薩斯陷入了更為深切的刺激中，他的眼淚隨著這種刺激流了出來，小聲的啜泣與歡愉的呻吟，讓阿爾薩斯埋在凱爾薩斯體內的半身又漲大了幾分：“這樣很好，凱爾薩斯……”一個獎勵的吻地落在了凱爾薩斯的後背上，靈巧而充滿了冰冷氣息舌頭順著脊柱劃了下來，被刺激得只想達到歡愉高潮的凱爾薩斯衝口而出：“求，求……啊，啊……啊，求，求求你！饒，饒，饒……啊！啊……饒了我吧！”  
“如你所願……”感到自己也無法控制的阿爾薩斯終於鬆開了對凱爾薩斯下身的鉗制，猛地抽插幾次後，釋放在凱爾薩斯體內，而凱爾薩斯也因此而釋放了出來，癱倒在地上。

休息了一會兒的阿爾薩斯滿意地看著依舊被抽取著法力、無法起身的凱爾薩斯，翻過了他的身體，將他的雙腿折了起來，露出剛才被肆意蹂躪的入口，紅腫不堪卻無法閉合。阿爾薩斯的下身開始蠢蠢欲動，他沒有克制自己的欲望，再一次插入了凱爾薩斯的體內。  
“不——！”驚慌失措的凱爾薩斯想要逃離阿爾薩斯的手中，卻被他咬住了胸前的乳尖，微麻又癢又酥的感覺，讓這具還在沉浸在餘韻中的身體，又一次的沖向了雲霄。  
“給，給，給……給我。”在狂亂中的凱爾薩斯無意識地呻吟，反而讓阿爾薩斯更為刺激，但是他不想給那麼多，他更喜歡看著精靈王子向他哭泣求饒，猛然抽出了自己的身體，空虛的感覺讓凱爾薩斯像是被無數螞蟻啃咬一樣，他將自己的雙腿張開到最大，渙散的眼神無意識地看著前方：“……我，我，我想要更多……”  
“不。”阿爾薩斯拒絕，“你還沒有取悅我。”  
艱難地起身，凱爾薩斯跪在阿爾薩斯面前，將面前的半身毫不猶豫地含在口中，熟練的技巧讓阿爾薩斯震驚，同時也異常享受這種感覺，從心底產生的愉悅。  
從凱爾薩斯口中抽出自己的半身，阿爾薩斯示意凱爾薩斯坐在自己的身上，滾燙的柱形物體被凱爾薩斯一寸一寸納入體內，又快速地抽出，精靈的節奏很好，讓阿爾薩斯的半身又漲大了幾分，他毫不懷疑一個傳說——奎爾多雷多基佬。  
“很好。”阿爾薩斯用力抓住了精靈的腰身，加快了這種抽插，強烈的刺激讓凱爾薩斯更加的迷失了自己，連自己半身什麼時候挺立起來都不知道，但是，阿爾薩斯很快就讓精靈挺立的半身就釋放了在他的腹部上，粘稠的白色液體被他用手指塗在精靈的身上，強迫精靈品嘗著自己的味道……癡迷的精靈完全不知道自己在做什麼，無意識地舔食著放在嘴邊的手指，挑逗著阿爾薩斯的神經——無法忍受的死亡騎士翻身壓在精靈的身上，粗暴而又深入精靈的體內。  
“……不夠，……還不夠。啊……啊……啊，我……我還想要。”精靈的身體在阿爾薩斯身下扭動，刺激得阿爾薩斯更加狂野的對待，在深入有力的抽插後，阿爾薩斯再次釋放了自己。  
歡愉過後的餘韻刺激著阿爾薩斯，他從來沒有感受到這麼刺激的情事，他看著幾乎陷入昏迷的凱爾薩斯，手指不自覺地撫摸著他的肌膚，感受著在精靈美麗外表下隱藏著的淫蕩靈魂，抬手召喚出了亡者軍團，命令他們舔食著精靈的身體，腐臭的氣息刺激著精靈的身體，異樣的觸感讓精靈再次迷失在情欲之中。阿爾薩斯看著凱爾薩斯因為刺激越來越扭動的身體，感到了乾渴，他更想狂野地蹂躪著眼前精靈的身體，還有帶給自己的，那個完全不一樣的刺激。  
隨著死亡騎士的命令，亡者軍隊離開了凱爾薩斯的身體，阿爾薩斯再次進入了精靈的身體，已經無法發出聲音的精靈只能無神地看著阿爾薩斯在自己的身上為所欲為，自己的身體在死亡騎士的引領下一步一步地向情欲高峰再次攀上，死亡騎士惡劣地讓一群亡靈軍團圍觀著精靈王子的變化，在一群亡者軍隊的圍觀下，被刺激到極限的凱爾薩斯再次釋放了自己，同時也接近了昏迷。完全被榨幹體力與法力、甚至精力的精靈王子，一動不動地躺在地上，下身上明顯歡愛的痕跡，還有已經無法辨認出的紅腫入口，昭示著凱爾薩斯現在的情況。  
“巫妖王在召喚。”屬下的報告，打斷了阿爾薩斯的動作。  
“給他穿好衣服，乾淨而整齊。”阿爾薩斯站起身對於手下如此說，“把他的部下召喚過來，製造一場戰鬥的後果——讓他的部下把他救回。”  
凱爾薩斯被法師團們找到時，是一副法力用盡而昏倒的模樣，法袍淩亂沾滿了泥土，但是在王子的身邊躺著很多天災軍團的屍體。大法師羅曼斯松了一口氣，立刻召來了牧師為王子恢復。  
恢復過來的王子臉色依然蒼白，但是吃了麵包跟喝了水後，總算是回復了過來。  
“我們需要儘快趕回奎爾薩拉斯。”凱爾薩斯如此說，“阿爾薩斯似乎得到了巫妖王的召喚，也許天災會南下，而我們的王國，需要重建。”  
羅曼斯點了點頭，凱爾薩斯召喚出了陸行鳥，以一種奇怪的步伐走到坐騎前，勉強地騎了上去——法師們以為王子急於趕路而在完全沒有恢復的情況下騎上了坐騎，只有凱爾薩斯心裡清楚，自己紅腫不堪的後庭，異常疼痛，這是阿爾薩斯帶給他的，他雖然記不清楚自己究竟是怎麼被阿爾薩斯放過的，但是阿爾薩斯一次又一次的侵犯，逼迫自己哭泣求饒……  
“阿爾薩斯……”凱爾薩斯痛恨得在心裡喊著這個名字。

再次見到阿爾薩斯的時候，是追隨伊利丹執行惡魔基爾加丹的任務，他們要阻止阿爾薩斯與巫妖王的融合，但是很可惜，精靈王子手中的長劍竟然被霜之哀傷折斷，而伊利丹也深受重傷。  
阿爾薩斯沒有理睬逃走了惡魔，而是逼近了被凍僵在原地，面容異常扭曲的精靈王子，手指描繪著他嘴唇的模樣，霜之哀傷架在他的脖子上：“沒有人能阻止我。”  
“哦，精靈王子被他的部下與德萊尼人殺死在魔導師平臺了嗎？”阿爾薩斯聽著手下的報告，“原來他也是個瘋子。”  
站起身來，阿爾薩斯走向了冰原，他有更重要的事情要做——復活冰龍，讓瘋狂的藍龍為之效力。好像，有什麼遺忘了，可是他跟自己有什麼關係呢？


	6. 萨莱茵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果当初凯尔萨斯被阿尔萨斯杀了之后，变成了鲜血之王，成为了一名萨莱茵，会成什么样子呢？  
> 没节操的炖肉。嗯。

阿尔萨斯面无表情的坐在冰封王座上，他的两腿分得很开，一名浑身赤裸的亡灵正跪在中间，从他尖尖的长耳朵上可以看出这名亡灵生前曾经是一名高等精灵。从高等精灵亡灵的动作上看，似乎是在为阿尔萨斯服务，但是更快的，阿尔萨斯抓起了他的长发，把他丢在了王座上，在离开巫妖王腿间的时候，可以清楚得看到高等精灵嘴角上残留的口涎，还有沾满唾液的巫妖王坚硬的下身。高等精灵被迫趴在王座上，分开的股间露出了紧闭的穴口，被巫妖王毫不怜惜侵入，高等精灵的脑袋向后伸去，眉弓弯起，紧咬着嘴唇，随着巫妖王的晃动而渐渐舒展，偶尔会从嘴里漏出一丝甜美的呻吟声。  
但是仅仅这样并不能令阿尔萨斯满意，他清楚得知道，怎么才能让这名高等精灵更为疯狂。他让一名憎恶拖了一个活人过来，被他压在身下干得已经失神的高等精灵猛然回过头，红色的眼睛直勾勾地看着活人，闪烁着不加掩饰的渴望。

“想要的话，就夹紧点，凯尔。”巫妖王轻声说。高等精灵转过头憎恨地看着阿尔萨斯，却紧绷着身体收紧了自己的穴口，配合着巫妖王的进出，嘴里溢出的呻吟更为甜美……阿尔萨斯享受得半眯起了眼睛，让憎恶将活人扔到了凯尔萨斯的面前，尖利的牙齿立刻就咬上了已经重伤的活人喉咙，上下滚动的喉咙里清醒可闻的吸血声，让他身后的阿尔萨斯大笑出了声，他用力的抽送了几下之后，就射在了精灵的体内，看着他彻底迷失在情欲与腹欲之中——跪趴在王座上，颤抖的双腿间精液顺着尚未闭合的穴口流淌而下，美丽的脸庞上说不清是什么样的表情，即痛苦又喜悦的掺杂在一起，形状优美的嘴唇上沾满了活人的鲜血，后背随着胸膛的起伏形成了一个优美的弧形，失神的眼睛没有任何的焦距，只是茫然的看着前方。  
整理了一下衣物，阿尔萨斯附在凯尔萨斯耳边轻声说：“现在你可以回去了。”  
赤裸的精灵站起了身，麻木的穿上了被丢在王座下面的法袍，系上了鞋子，离开了。

数月前，奎尔萨拉斯王国的继承人凯尔萨斯•逐日者王子跟随恶魔猎手伊利丹•怒风来到了诺森德大陆，他们是被燃烧军团的首领——欺诈者基尔加丹命令收拾冰封王座的巫妖王耐奥祖，但是死亡骑士阿尔萨斯•米奈希尔却阻止了他们成功登顶，在与阿尔萨斯的交战中，凯尔萨斯利用吉安娜成功的搅乱了阿尔萨斯的心神，得以在最后时刻传送离开。可是他太小瞧阿尔萨斯对于他的恨意了，即使是在阿尔萨斯重伤了伊利丹后，他依然找到了凯尔萨斯的藏身地点，不惜用层层叠叠的骷髅兵消耗着他的法力，活活将他累得脱力倒在冰原上，然后被憎恶用铁链勾住他的手臂拖到阿尔萨斯的面前。  
“没想到这么快又见面了，凯尔萨斯王子。”阿尔萨斯彬彬有礼地说，示意憎恶将勾住凯尔萨斯双臂的铁链拿开。已经耗尽力量的凯尔萨斯只能用力地瞪着他，恨不能用自己的眼睛把阿尔萨斯烧出两个洞来。  
“啧啧，这个表情，真像你碰到吉安娜跟我接吻时的样子。”阿尔萨斯慢慢地蹲了下来，把玩起他的一缕长发：“那时候你看起来是如此的强大，又是如此的完美，我真不相信啊，吉安娜最终还是选择了我……但是，这样不就证明了你的无能。你知道吗？当你的父亲被我砍断了双腿跪在我的面前的时候，我是多么想看到——是你跪在我的面前，臣服于我。”  
“屠夫！”凯尔萨斯咬牙崩出这个词后，整个人都颤抖起来，无力又痛苦地闭上双眼，长长的眉毛不停地抖动着，尖尖的长耳朵也向后折去，身体缩成了一团。  
阿尔萨斯挑了挑眉，他似乎隐约听说过——因为自己复活了克尔苏加德，逼得凯尔萨斯不得不炸毁了他们懒以生存的太阳之井，然后精灵们的战斗力立刻下降了一个档次，难道说那次炸毁太阳之井，还有其他的副作用？死亡骑士靠近了缩成一团的精灵，却被他猛然抓住了脚踝，然后他就感觉到了体内巫妖王的力量在流失，他一脚踢开了正在吸食能量的凯尔萨斯，勾起了嘴角。

最后一次拥有活人的感觉是在阿尔萨斯他的时候。  
他当时被耗干了法力与力量，被一个憎恶用铁链勾住双臂拖到了阿尔萨斯的面前，听着他描绘着心底龌龊的想法……听着他对于尊贵而年长的人做出来的暴行，听着他对自己的羞辱。很快，法力干涸的凯尔萨斯被魔瘾所折磨，他将自己缩成了一团，企图在阿尔萨斯靠近的时候，吸干他体内的巫妖王之力，但是死亡骑士及时洞察到了这一点，他仅仅是吸食了一小部分就被踢开了，下一刻他被死亡骑士提了起来，身上鲜红色的法袍被扯成了碎片，寒冷的北风让他的皮肤泛起了青色，他绝望地看着死亡骑士——阿尔萨斯将他转了个身，从背后用一只手臂环住了他的腰，另一手解开了他的裤子，握住了他的性器，粗鲁地套弄起来。粗糙的皮质手套刺激着最为敏感的地方，体内的魔瘾也爆发了起来，凯尔萨斯根本无法挣脱阿尔萨斯的掌控，就在死亡骑士的手中，他射了出来，然后他就被压在地上，双腿被强行分开，被迫承受阿尔萨斯的侵犯，一边被痛苦的侵犯一边被死亡骑士玩弄身体，还时不时利用巫妖王的力量来满足一下被魔瘾折磨的身体。当阿尔萨斯释放之后，霜之哀伤贯穿了他的胸膛……

再次睁开眼睛的时候，凯尔萨斯顺从跪在了阿尔萨斯面前，称呼他为“主人”。死亡骑士勾起了嘴角，把一颗鲜红色的宝珠交与他，从此之后，凯尔萨斯成为了“鲜血之王”，而他手下被天灾杀死的高阶法师与心腹成为了一个只听命于阿尔萨斯的部队——鲜血议会，萨莱茵。镇守在冰封王座之下，随时听候巫妖王的调遣。  
这不是他第一次侍候巫妖王，每每他看到巫妖王的时候，都有一种刻骨铭心的仇恨，即使他在巫妖王的面前多么恭敬多么温顺，但是每每巫妖王在侵入他身体的时候，他都会忆起那个被的时刻，也正是那个时刻，他会暴躁得想吸食活人的鲜血，如果不满足他，他就会反咬上阿尔萨斯，这让阿尔萨斯非常的不高兴，会用最残酷的手段折磨他。可是事后，巫妖王又会让憎恶去拖来一个活人供他吸食鲜血。

迈着沉重的步伐，凯尔萨斯回到了他的领地，他疲惫地靠在了休憩用的长椅上，慢慢地睡了过去——不知道什么时候，他还会被召唤过去满足阿尔萨斯各种变态的要求，在那之前，他必须休息好。


	7. 梦魇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯尔萨斯总是梦见自己被一个人类这样那样。  
> 他一直没有找到那个人类是谁，直到在达拉然遇到了阿尔萨斯。  
> 等到他的国家被覆灭之后，阿尔萨斯才真正的对他这样那样。

已经不止一次梦到这样的情景了——  
一丝不挂的自己双手举起被吊了起来，小腿与大腿呈M型绑在了一起，嘴里塞进了一个口球，让他只能发出“呜呜”的声音。  
他的面前站着一个身材高大的人类，黑色的板甲将他包裹得很严实。微弱的光线下他看不清楚对方的容貌，只能看着对方靠近自己，从大张的双腿处拔出后面的软塞，伸进了两根冰冷的手指，很快，令他无比熟悉的酥麻感控制住了他的神经，呜咽的声音从喉咙里传了出来，软垂在腿间的东西也挺立了起来。  
手指的抽插显然并不能满足于他，他开始摇晃起身体，吊着他手臂的锁链发出了“哗哗”的声音。  
对方并没有理睬他的祈求，而是将手指抽回，把玩起他的乳头，粉嫩的乳尖渐渐红肿挺立，胸前一波接一波的快感，让他的眼前模糊起来，他依稀看到对方卸下了重甲，除了头盔外，几乎是脱光了。

“唔……”坚硬的性器插了进去，饱涨的感觉让他不断地吞吐按摩着对方。口球被取了出来，呻吟声也被释放了出来，对方很喜欢听到他的呻吟，动作又加大了几分，甚至故意研磨起他的前列腺，让他挺立的前端分泌出更多的透明液体。  
“你是谁？为什么要这么对我？”  
对方忽视了他的话语，而是舔上他的乳尖，轻轻磨咬起来。  
“啊……哈……”  
被刺激的身体，把他的大脑放空，他的神智已经模糊，剩下身体的本能不断地迎合着对方的索需……低低的呻吟变成了尖叫，他颤抖地射了出来，乳白色的精液溅到了对方的小腹上、胸膛上，对方似乎毫无察觉，继续抽插着，刺激他的身体。

凯尔萨斯十分疲累地睁开了眼睛，感觉下身一片粘腻——他知道每次做这样的噩梦，自己就会被刺激得遗精。  
摇铃叫来了仆从，凯尔萨斯将衣物扔在了浴室外面，自己泡进了浴池里——即使是清醒状态，他仍然感觉到了后面的胀痛与腰膝的酸软。


	8. 图书馆的秘密（含番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯X克尔苏加德  
> 对，就是3P。

没想到会在这里看遇到这种事情。  
克尔苏加德不过是来图书馆查阅资料，怕被别人所打扰，才到这个专供大法师查阅资料的阅览室，结果却发现离他几个书架远的角落里，传来了异响。

“你这个混蛋，居然敢潜入这里。”这个声音应该是那个高傲的精灵王子，克尔苏加德翻了一页书。  
“你怎么知道我是潜入的？我可是光明正大进来的，凯尔！”克尔苏加德微微皱了皱眉，他可不记得这个声音属于达拉然任何一位大法师。  
“放开我！”亲吻的声音，还有精灵王子低声的怒吼，“不要扯我的衣服！也别碰我的头发！”  
克尔苏加德合上了书，准备去看看到底怎么回事。  
“哦，凯尔，你明明那么享受这个吻……”那个没有出现过的声音低声说，“底下都硬了，还蹭着我那里，别这么害羞了。”  
“你别太过份了，阿尔萨斯！”精灵王子似乎是恼羞成怒。  
“好吧好吧，凯尔。”  
又是一阵亲吻的声音。  
克尔苏加德放轻了脚步往前走了几步，透过书架的缝隙，看到了一个年轻的金发男人正捧着精灵王子的脸在接吻，那个高傲而严肃的精灵王子，居然沉醉在其中。

“哦，不……这里是图书馆！是大法师的阅览室！”低低的喘息着，凯尔萨斯挣扎了几下后，就被那个年轻男人箍在了怀里。代表肯瑞托标志的紫色法袍，前襟已经被扯开了，露出性感的锁骨和点点红痕。  
“你后面都湿了……”阿尔萨斯将凯尔萨斯压在了书架上，光裸的左腿被抬了起来，“……还吃进了我两根手指……”一条细T字裤被扔在了地上，“这么性感的内裤？达拉然的天气可没有那么炎热……”  
“你就是一头随时随地发情的野兽！”凯尔萨斯喘着粗气，挣扎的幅度减小了许多，“……唔，不要这样……唔！”  
“凯尔，每次都是这样口不应心……”  
“在这种地方，你就不怕被人看到？”精灵王子的声音压低了很多，“这里是达拉然，不是洛丹伦！”  
“可是你兴奋了。”阿尔萨斯将手中的东西在精灵王子面前晃了晃，克尔苏加德清楚地看到，凯尔萨斯的脸变得通红，身体不再扭动挣扎，反而是将双手勾在年轻男人的后颈，吻了上去。

真是庆幸自己没有鲁莽。  
克尔苏加德后退了一步，重新翻开了书籍，阅读起来。

呻吟中含着啜泣的声音，本来都是低低的声音，最后陡然拔高，渐渐安静下来。  
克尔苏加德摇了摇头，向前走了一步，透过间隙看到凯尔萨斯一脸羞愤地释放清洁法术——下层书架上的书籍上沾染了不少半透明的液体。半掩的法袍里，露出了精灵王子身上各种印记，腿间还在滴落着可疑的液体。年轻的男人站在他旁边，讨好地献着殷勤，最后被精灵王子赶走，才捡起了地上那条细T字裤，准备穿上衣服。

“你好啊，凯尔萨斯。”  
精灵王子的动作一僵，只能将细T字裤攥在手里，掩上了法袍的前襟：“克尔苏加德，你好。”  
“刚刚，我看了一场好戏。”克尔苏加德意有所指，“居然有个不是大法师的人，闯入了这件阅览室……”  
“说明守在门口的奥术卫士应该送去维修校准了。”凯尔萨斯盯着克尔苏加德，“这件事情应该立即汇报给安东达尼斯，你认为呢，克尔苏加德？”  
“那么……”克尔苏加德无畏地看着凯尔萨斯，“有人在阅览室里幽会，还弄脏了珍贵的资料，是不是也应该一起汇报呢？”  
“说出你的条件。”凯尔萨斯压抑着自己的怒火，想到刚才被阿尔萨斯强迫在这里做爱，还有下层书架上的书籍都沾染了两人的精液，就让他愤怒不已。  
克尔苏加德围着凯尔萨斯踱着步子，似乎是在思考着条件，过了好久，他才开口说：“跟我做爱。”  
凯尔萨斯愣了，好半天才反应过来克尔苏加德说什么，漂亮的脸涨得通红：“做梦！”  
“那我就去告诉安东达尼斯……奎尔萨拉斯的凯尔萨斯王子殿下，居然躲在图书馆这样神圣的地方……与男子交合，还弄脏了珍贵的书籍资料……”克尔苏加德不紧不慢地说，却被人打断了。  
“那个被安东达尼斯知道弄脏珍贵书籍的将是你——大法师克尔苏加德。”  
“阿尔萨斯！”凯尔萨斯声音里含着惊喜，趁着克尔苏加德没有反应的时候，吟唱出了禁锢咒语，将他禁锢在原地。  
“凯尔，你也太狼狈了。”一手搂住凯尔萨斯，阿尔萨斯亲吻起来，“幸好我发现有东西遗落在这里，要不然……”  
“还不是因为你的任性！”凯尔萨斯锤了他一下，“克尔苏加德也是大法师，我的禁锢术维持不了多长时间……”  
“其实你刚才可以答应他的。”阿尔萨斯揶揄地说，“你把他上了……”  
“哦，我怎么没想到。”凯尔萨斯走到了克尔苏加德的面前，上下打量着他——银灰色的长发，面容称不上英俊，却也看的过去，身材么……精灵王子仿佛突然感兴趣一样，刚刚运动过后还留有红晕的脸上，露出了一副侵略性的表情，“大法师，我答应你的条件——不过，是你被我上。”  
克尔苏加德平静地看着凯尔萨斯——这么天真可爱的样子，只能被那个阿尔萨斯吃得死死的。  
阿尔萨斯看着凯尔萨斯的样子，喉咙有些发干——他刚刚的建议，不过是想到了一种有趣的……但是克尔苏加德却转过头看向了他，脸上露出了似笑非笑的表情：“你会后悔的，凯尔萨斯。”他的语速很慢，像是嘲笑的样子，这让凯尔萨斯异常生气：“我不知道我会不会后悔，但我知道当你走到这里来的时候，就应该后悔了。”

前戏很漫长，也很让克尔苏加德惊讶——这个看起来天真可爱又单纯的精灵王子，居然有那么多的撩拨手段，他几乎是无法拒绝情欲的侵袭，在不小心瞥见阿尔萨斯那副馋涎欲滴的样子之后，克尔苏加德决定遵从身体的需要。  
克尔苏加德的无动于衷，让凯尔萨斯恼火，他不得不使出了一些小手段，确保克尔苏加德可以沉浸在情欲之中。那双天蓝色的眼眸终于呈现出了幽深的颜色，呼吸也沉重了几分，凯尔萨斯露出了微笑，他变出了润滑剂，沾染在手指上探了进去。  
阿尔萨斯已经快忍不住想再次品尝凯尔萨斯了。那副“尽在我掌握”的模样，有一种特别的吸引力，他特别想看到精灵王子那副模样被打破后的样子，慌张的或是羞怒的……还有可能是沉醉的模样，都会让他的心跳加速，喉咙发干。

虽然常常与男性做爱，但凯尔萨斯对于怎么进入还是略有些生疏，以至于好半天才彻底挤了进去。克尔苏加德低声喘息着，双眉时不时微蹙，显然对于凯尔萨斯并不熟练的技术感到一丝痛苦，但很快就陷入了情欲当中。  
阿尔萨斯看到他们双双进入状态，就再也忍不住了。他从凯尔萨斯身后脱掉了他的法袍，嘴唇不断地吻着他的颈窝、他的后背、他的蝴蝶骨，双手也揉搓着那挺翘的屁股。  
“阿尔萨斯……”本来沉浸在情欲中的凯尔萨斯瞬间失神，等他反应过来的时候，他已经被压着趴在了克尔苏加德的身上。

“我说过你会后悔的……”克尔苏加德声音不高，却清晰地传入了凯尔萨斯的耳中。  
“闭嘴，克尔苏加德。”阿尔萨斯并不想让克尔苏加德扰了他的性质，尽管他说话的声音很低，却没有逃过圣骑士的耳朵，“凯尔，你不觉得这样很刺激吗？你干着一个大法师，而我，在为你服务……”  
“阿尔萨斯！”精灵王子羞愤地低吼，“唔……”随即被一个深插打断了后面的话。  
“哈……”克尔苏加德发出了低低地呻吟，刚刚阿尔萨斯的这次深插，让才将阴茎抽出一半的凯尔萨斯狠狠地插到了他身体的最深处，这使克尔苏加德产生了一种错觉，仿佛阿尔萨斯不是在干凯尔萨斯，而是透过凯尔萨斯干他自己。幽深的蓝色眼睛透过凯尔萨斯的肩头盯着阿尔萨斯，逐渐失去禁锢术控制的身体，让他伸出手指把玩起伏在他身上的身体，凯尔萨斯胸前的凸起，还有那纤瘦的腰身。  
阿尔萨斯无声地笑了起来，他看到了克尔苏加德的小动作，而且他身下的凯尔萨斯明显已经失神了，不论是被他狠狠地抽插着，还是被克尔苏加德把玩着，都像一个提线木偶一样。

这场性事持续了很长时间，久到凯尔萨斯被干的脸色发白，三人下身全是精液。  
在阿尔萨斯最后一次将精液射进去之后，凯尔萨斯从克尔苏加德的身上滑落了下来，胸膛、小腹、腿间都流淌着精液。  
“我想，他大概需要直接传送回法师塔。”虽然有些双腿发软，克尔苏加德却没有像凯尔萨斯那样直接滑落在地上，而是靠在书架上，微微喘息着说，“这里也必须清洁一下……毕竟都是珍贵的资料。”  
“你是一个很有意思的人，大法师克尔苏加德。”阿尔萨斯用法袍遮掩了凯尔萨斯的身体，将他抱在了怀里，“这里就交给大法师了，我先去安顿好他。”颇为情色地拧了一把精灵王子的屁股，阿尔萨斯跨入了传送门，“希望以后我们可以深入的交流。”  
克尔苏加德微微一愣，在阿尔萨斯消失之前，轻轻地笑了起来。

番外：交易

“阿尔萨斯！”  
火红的身躯与踉跄的步伐，让死亡骑士回过头——忘不了这个声音，属于精灵王子的声音。  
“我们又见面了，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯缓缓地说，“你是来为他求情吗？”

精灵王子瞪视着他，才在他的注视下，慢慢地走到了恶魔猎手的面前跪下去查看。伊利丹伤得很重，从肋下到肩头被划出了一道很深的伤口，隐隐地传来了尸体腐败的气息。急救用的补血药剂跟止血绷带被取了出来，凯尔萨斯认真地为恶魔猎手包扎起来。阿尔萨斯看着精灵王子，慢慢地走到了他的背后，执起他的金发，轻轻嗅了嗅：“看来之前你并没有受伤。”  
“你想做什么？”察觉到了死亡骑士的动作，凯尔萨斯的全身都绷紧了，他知道阿尔萨斯必然不会这么放过他和伊利丹，尤其是他对冰封王座已经唾手可得的情况下。  
“跟我在这里做爱……”阿尔萨斯拖长了声音，仿佛说了一个平常的小事一般，“我就会放过他，让你带走他。”  
“别以为你可以为所欲为。”凯尔萨斯凝视着冰面上已经凝固的血液，还有呼吸渐渐平稳的伊利丹，“主人跟我会让你变成一具尸体。”  
“他还站不起来。”阿尔萨斯笑了起来，“凯尔，你认为——现在的你可以单独打败我吗？你还记得之前的战斗吗？”精灵王子气得浑身发抖，他转过身来想开口讥讽，却冷不防被抱进了怀里，冰冷的气息拂过耳边，夹杂着死亡骑士低低地嘲笑，“你还是打算……让我马上就杀了伊利丹？他身上的伤势，即使是用了止血绷带，也是需要牧师治疗的。”  
“怨不得吉安娜会离开你，也怨不得乌瑟尔也会离开你。一个曾经的骑士居然能够说出这么……没有荣誉的话语！”被抱在怀里的凯尔萨斯不可避免地与死亡骑士亲密接触，也使他回忆起阿尔萨斯带给这具身体的快乐，那种深入骨髓的快乐，他仍然记得，记得他们在达拉然度过的每一刻时光。  
“那么，你不还是答应了？”阿尔萨斯放开了凯尔萨斯，一副彬彬有礼的样子。

红色的披风被铺在了冰原上，像一摊鲜红色的血，在白色的冰原上格外刺目。凯尔萨斯深吸了一口气后，闭上眼睛慢慢地躺了上去，金色的长发散落在上面，像极了逐日者家族的徽章。他哆嗦着双手解开了自己的法袍前襟，露出了纤瘦的身躯。  
“你瘦了……”阿尔萨斯戴着皮革手套抚摸着胸前那对因寒冷而挺立的乳尖，不过是揉搓了几下，就让精灵王子的呼吸加深了几分，“我还记得你这具身体的模样，你是如何在我的身下承欢。”  
“闭嘴！”凯尔萨斯睁开眼睛，却与死亡骑士的目光碰个正着，那双冰冷的目光里，毫不掩饰对他身体的渴望，就像属于他们两个人之间，曾经的，隐秘感情。张了张嘴，精灵王子到嘴边的讽刺又吞了回去，再次闭上了眼睛。阿尔萨斯并不想放过他，他的下巴被捏了起来，冰冷的嘴唇覆盖了上去。跟以前一模一样。阿尔萨斯依然喜欢吻他，然后在他的身上啃咬出很多的印记，而他的身体也因为吻与啃咬，会迅速的起了反应。冰冷的泪水流了出来，即使是这样，他都会对阿尔萨斯产生感觉。  
即使是分别了一段时间，阿尔萨斯仍然知道怎么让精灵王子情动，就像现在这样，凯尔萨斯半张着嘴，甜美的呻吟断断续续地溢了出来；翠色的眼睛变成了幽深的湖水，迷茫着看着前方，腮边的泪水就没有停下过；两只手臂牢牢地攀住了死亡骑士的肩头，徒劳地抓挠着盔甲；在法袍掩映下的身躯，两条腿伸了出来，盘在了死亡骑士的腰间……随着一声尖叫，精灵王子的身体一下子就绷直了，好久之后，才瘫在了披风上。  
“你……可以……让主人……走了……吗？”急促喘息的凯尔萨斯询问着。  
“这么担心他？”死亡骑士伸出手来，将沾染在盔甲上的精液抹在手上，又涂在了凯尔萨斯的脸上，“他可以走了……但是你要跟我去一趟冰封王座。”  
“我已经完成了交换条件。”凯尔萨斯想掩上法袍，“而且你逼迫我在主人面前……与你做爱。”  
“凯尔，在达拉然的时候……”阿尔萨斯故意扫了一眼精灵王子软垂在腿间的东西，“它可不是一次射出就能平息的。”  
精灵王子的脸一下子涨得通红，他想起了每次与阿尔萨斯做爱的时候，都会被他至少干射三次，现在才一次，显然不够。抬起了下巴，凯尔萨斯询问：“你还有什么条件？”  
“跟我去冰封王座，七天后就放你回去。”  
凯尔萨斯显然不相信，他看着一脸笑容的死亡骑士，慢慢地说：“发下誓言。”  
“凯尔，你现在还有权力讲条件吗？”阿尔萨斯拧了一下精灵王子的的乳尖，“还是你打算让我……当着清醒过来的伊利丹，欣赏你被我再次干射的画面？”  
“伊利丹大人？”凯尔萨斯回头发现伊利丹正捂着伤口皱着眉，显然伤口愈合的状况并不乐观。咬了咬牙，精灵王子掏出了施法材料，在冰原上刻画出了传送门，将伊利丹推了进去。转过头对着死亡骑士说，“你可以把我带走了。”

“哦，我的陛下。”克尔苏加德的声音里含着惊喜，“凯尔萨斯，一个优秀的魔法宗师，他也加入我们了吗？”  
“不。”阿尔萨斯摇了摇头，“他不过是在我这里当七天的俘虏……不过七天结束后，他还是无法逃离的话，也许你可以保管他的命匣。”  
“万分荣幸。”巫妖躬身，“那么现在要拿他怎么样？”  
“想想图书馆，巫妖。”阿尔萨斯意有所指地看着凯尔萨斯，“他已经被干射一次了，不再干射他两回，他会不满意……”  
“够了，阿尔萨斯！”凯尔萨斯显然很生气，“即使是俘虏，也有被尊重的权利……唔！”  
“在你成为俘虏的时候，就已经没有了。”阿尔萨斯恶劣地抓住了血精灵的领口，“我知道你还没有被满足，反正现在只有克尔苏加德在场，正好可以再干你一次。”  
“需要我记录吗？”克尔苏加德掏出了羽毛笔，“可以作为调剂您生活的一部分。”  
阿尔萨斯没有出声反对。

瘦削的身躯被阿尔萨斯压在身下，几近粗暴的动作让被迫翘着屁股的血精灵紧紧抓住身下的床单，他的表情痛苦却又夹杂着些许欢愉，最终化为了甜美的呻吟。  
羽毛笔沙沙作响，克尔苏加德在羊皮纸上记录着凯尔萨斯每一个时间段的表情动作，还有阿尔萨斯进攻的频率时长。  
身体被翻了过来，深入体内的东西旋转了一圈，凯尔萨斯的脸上就挂上了泪水，显然这个动作很刺激他的神经。  
“啊……啊……啊！”高亢的呻吟响了起来，精灵王子身体僵硬，而阿尔萨斯却依然兴致勃勃。

“吾王真是勇猛。”记录了全程的克尔苏加德合上了笔记，“我会和普崔希德教授研制出合适的药剂……”一个硕大的火球扑面而来，巫妖不得不进行了防御，使用束缚法术将精灵王子捆住，“毕竟您的身体比这位精灵王子要强壮得许多……”顿了一下，巫妖来到凯尔萨斯的身边，弯折他的双腿，露出了股间红肿的穴口，“虽然刚才用法术加强了身体……”伸出只剩下骨节的手指插了进去，凯尔萨斯的脸上冒出了冷汗，“到底还是受伤了，需要调养。刚才对我的袭击，威力不如达拉然时期，证明法力不足，我需要给他进行补充吗？”  
“药剂改善身体……让他的身体可以经受住就可以。”阿尔萨斯抱起了精灵王子，给他穿上衣服，就如同原来在达拉然时，每次幽会之后，都会帮他把衣服穿好。

很疲累，却也很清醒。  
凯尔萨斯知道现在并不是逞能的时候——他已经吃过亏了，即使他的尊严不允许他承认自己的错误，但他知道有些时候，是需要忍耐的，就像现在。  
克尔苏加德用法术束缚他的身体，让他撅着屁股趴在地上，用一根前端细长的软皮管插进了他的后穴里，将绿色的药剂灌了进去，最后又用软塞塞住；翻过他的身体，看到那微微有些凸起的腹部，不紧不慢地按揉起来。满涨的感觉和恰到好处的按揉，尽管涨得难受，他的腿间依然勃起了，而且很快就有了尿意，在克尔苏加德刻意的引导下，直接尿了出来。  
微微迟愣了一下，克尔苏加德看向凯尔萨斯的眼神完全变了，一股狂热在他的眼神中出现，他直接将精灵王子扔入了旁边的药剂池里。

“咳咳……”毫无防备的精灵王子呛住了，被法术束缚的身体根本无法掌控。克尔苏加德看着无法挣扎的凯尔萨斯，过了一小会儿才上侍僧把他拉到池边靠着。  
绿色的药剂透过皮肤侵入到了他的身体里，隐藏在肌肤里的魔法符文开始显现出来，这是让巫妖完全没有想到的变化——他知道精灵们喜欢用魔法符文纹身，以便使奥术能量与身体更为亲和，刚刚的交媾他并没有看到凯尔萨斯身上的魔法符文纹身，他以为那是因为精灵王子本身的天赋，现在他才明白，真正的魔法符文纹身是隐形的。他有些不安起来。  
事实也证明了他的不安。  
凯尔萨斯在魔法符文点亮的时候，已经挣脱了法术束缚，他反而将房间里所有的一切冰冻，他转身看着克尔苏加德，手掌贴上了他的胸口，属于巫妖的形态消失了，属于人类的模样再次显现了出来。  
“大法师克尔苏加德，还记得图书馆的时候吗？”从来没有出现在精灵王子脸上的邪恶笑容和澎湃的法术环绕在凯尔萨斯身上，“刚才为阿尔萨斯记录他与我的交媾，是不是很刺激？”被法术束缚的克尔苏加德看着精灵王子，想开口讽刺的时候，却被扔到了床上，“催情剂的分量很足，既然阿尔萨斯不在这里，你又触发了我的魔法符文，就让你尝尝你的主人施加在我身上的东西。”

等到阿尔萨斯赶到克尔苏加德那里的时候，看到了赤身裸体的精灵王子从巫妖身上爬了起来：“你似乎来晚了，阿尔萨斯。”  
“你做了什么？”死亡骑士看到浑身充满奥术能量的法师，握住了霜之哀伤。  
“只是你在图书馆里教授我的一切。”凯尔萨斯微笑，打了个响指，就在阿尔萨斯面前消失了。


	9. 邀请函

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔萨斯无意中拿到了凯尔萨斯给吉安娜的邀请函，决定去赴约后被凯尔萨斯美貌吸引，用某种方式来征服于他。

“我马上就下来，阿尔萨斯。”楼上传来了吉安娜的声音，“你先坐一会儿。”  
“好的，我的公主殿下。”阿尔萨斯温柔的回应，信步走到了办公桌前，却意外地看到了一封突然出现的信。  
这封信上盖了凤凰徽章的火漆，让他不禁想起那个被他嘲笑成“呆头鹅”的精灵王子。拿起信封，他看到一行漂亮的花体字：吉安娜·普劳德摩尔女士亲启。  
“哦，亲爱的阿尔萨斯。”就在阿尔萨斯犹豫怎么处理这封信的时候，背后传来了吉安娜的声音，他想也不想就把这封信收进了自己的怀里。  
“吉安娜！”转过身的洛丹伦王子直接抱住了库尔提拉斯的公主，“我今天带你去个地方。”  
“好。”吉安娜微笑地答应着。

与吉安娜游玩一天后，洛丹伦王子回到了自己的住所，他脱掉外衣，一封信从内兜里掉了出来。  
看着吉安娜的名字，又看到了凤凰徽章，他想了想，还是拆开了信，在拆开信的刹那，他还想到了自己的老师乌瑟尔，肯定是一脸不赞同的样子，指责自己违背了骑士准则。甩了甩头，阿尔萨斯抽出了信，一张歌剧票飘落在地上。  
“居然邀请吉安娜看歌剧？”刚才的愧疚突然散去，他明白了精灵王子的意思，自然就不会让他好过，“我才不会将吉安娜拱手让人。”

穿上了最精美的礼服，凯尔萨斯在镜子前反复比对，试图从里面找出半点不完美，但是镜中的精灵容貌天生美丽，丝绸的礼服烫贴在他的身上，勾勒出了他的好身材——宽肩窄腰、臀部挺翘、双腿修长。随手打开了一瓶男士蔚蓝淡香水喷了两下，再用精致的梳子梳理了一下已经很柔顺的鎏金色长发，才走出了居住的法师塔，让仆从驾驶马车去往歌剧院。  
阿尔萨斯早早就进了凯尔萨斯预定的包厢，百无聊赖地透过前面的窗口看向下面的观众。  
“你们都去入口处等候普劳德摩尔女士。”略显高亢的男声从包厢外传了进来，“等她到达后，立刻引她进来。”  
“是的，王子殿下。”  
包厢门被打开了，凯尔萨斯再次整理起仪容。  
随着精灵王子的推门而入，隐在角落里的洛丹伦王子惊讶地张大了嘴巴——简直太漂亮了！他以为精灵的美都是一个样子，但是凯尔萨斯这身打扮还是让他感叹泰坦对于精灵一族的偏爱，如此刀削斧刻般的俊美容颜，如此身材比例完美的精灵，还有那侵入鼻孔的淡淡男士香水味，都让阿尔萨斯产生了一种强烈的欲望，他想征服这个精灵，让他知道吉安娜是自己的，让他承受失败者的痛苦——由自己加诸在他的身上。

“嗨，凯尔。”走到精灵王子面前，阿尔萨斯关上了包厢的门。  
“你怎么在这里？”凯尔萨斯略有些惊讶，但很快就控制住了，“你也来看歌剧？今天可是最著名的《国王阿方索》上演，看来洛丹伦王子也不是个莽夫。”  
“多谢赞美，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯恰当地表现出了贵族的礼仪，“不知道可否与你一同欣赏？”  
“不好意思，我约了人一起……”凯尔萨斯的话还没有说完，就被阿尔萨斯手中的票吸引了，“这不是我邀请吉安娜的票？”  
“她有些事情要回库尔提拉斯处理，所以就把票交给我了。”阿尔萨斯十分顺溜地编造着谎言，“临时决定。”  
“你与她到底是什么关系？”凯尔萨斯终于觉得不妥了。  
“朋友，男女朋友的那种。”阿尔萨斯露出了一个得意地微笑，“也许以后会是我的王妃，再以后会是洛丹伦的王后。”  
“出去。”凯尔萨斯双手紧握成拳，努力克制自己想把他暴打一顿的冲动。  
“出去？”洛丹伦王子扬了扬手中的票，“这里也是我的位子。”  
“那好吧。”凯尔萨斯来到了门口，将房门锁住，“既然你这么想在这里欣赏歌剧。”

阿尔萨斯万万没想到凯尔萨斯会突然动手，身体虽然做出了反应，但仍然被拳头击中，疼痛从被击中的地方传了过来，却激起了洛丹伦王子的骄傲——他并不相信作为大法师的精灵王子会精通贴身肉搏，更何况精灵王子看起来是那么优雅。几乎在凯尔萨斯第二拳袭来的时候，他已经进行防御，并且予以还击，可惜却没有击中要害，反而让精灵王子有了绝佳的进攻机会。  
渐渐地，他有些抵挡不住凯尔萨斯的攻势，他开始意识到精灵王子的可怕之处，尤其是第二次将自己击倒在地上，如果不是他用脚拌了一下凯尔萨斯，大概已经被他骑在身上痛殴了。  
“嘿，凯尔。”喘着粗气，阿尔萨斯决定扰乱精灵王子的心智，“有没有人告诉你，你漂亮精致得如同女人一样？”  
凯尔萨斯的攻势一顿，让阿尔萨斯逃过了被击中的命运，但随即更为猛烈的攻势袭来：“阿尔萨斯，我觉得你十分缺乏作为王储的教养，简直就是洛丹伦的耻辱。”  
“我想，你还教训不到我。”阿尔萨斯隐藏在体内的阴暗全部爆发出来，他放弃了圣骑士堂堂正正与人正面交锋的准则，反而是开始利用他学过的诡计，诱使凯尔萨斯在进攻的时候犯下错误。  
“教训不到你？”凯尔萨斯笑了起来，出手更加凌厉，很快就把阿尔萨斯压在了身下，“我想我是非常有资格代替你的父亲教训你……”精灵王子在等着洛丹伦王子的反应，没想到他居然用嘴唇触碰到了他的嘴唇，震惊中的精灵王子一时忘了钳制，等他醒悟过来——这是阿尔萨斯的诡计，已经被洛丹伦王子反身压住，舌头也伸进了他的嘴里搅动起来。凯尔萨斯剧烈地挣扎起来，却发现洛丹伦王子的身形健壮，很难被推开，急中生智他咬破了阿尔萨斯纠缠的舌尖，迫使他退出了自己的口腔，稍稍喘息之后，他盯着阿尔萨斯讥讽地说：“我从来没有见过有如此无耻之徒，而这个无耻之徒居然还是洛丹伦的王储。”  
阿尔萨斯看着精灵王子潮红的面颊，因为挣扎和亲吻微张的嘴唇不断地喘息着，吐出了刚才因为舌尖被咬出的血液：“哦，凯尔！那只不过是因为你那比女人还要柔软的嘴唇和比蜂蜜还要甜蜜的滋味。”  
“你居然羞辱我！”凯尔萨斯震惊了，从来没有人类敢这样对待他，更不要提把他比作女人，如果不是因为歌剧院里覆盖了禁止使用法术的符文，他早就用炎爆术教训这个不知好歹的人类王子了。  
“这怎么是羞辱呢？”阿尔萨斯再次低下了头，在精灵王王子愤怒中，吻住了那张有些微肿的嘴唇，“这是真心真意的赞美。”  
完全没有想到阿尔萨斯会再次吻住自己，凯尔萨斯一时怔忡了，给了洛丹伦王子绝好的机会，等到他吻完了嘴唇，又趁机拉开早就解开了领口亲吻他的喉结和锁骨，一串又一串的吻痕落在了他的胸前。  
“你真让我恶心，阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔！”意识到了洛丹伦王子的行为，凯尔萨斯用尽了全力推开了身上的阿尔萨斯。  
“只是情不自禁，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯舔了舔嘴唇，“刚才的吻，你不是也沉浸在其中吗？”他的眼光瞥向了敞开的衣襟口，锁骨上的吻痕和凯尔萨斯潮红的脸庞，构成了一副诱人的画面，促使他想对精灵王子采取进一步的行动。  
听到洛丹伦王子的话语，凯尔萨斯气的整个人都有些颤抖了，他的左腿向后撤了半步，摆开了架势，一记左勾拳扑面而来，阿尔萨斯侧身闪过，右手顺势抓住了精灵王子的手腕，把他的手臂拧在身后，又抓住了他的右手，准备将两只手拧在一起，但凯尔萨斯不会给他这样的机会，反而是用手肘击向后方，阿尔萨斯遗憾地松掉了一只手的钳制躲开了攻击，却没有放开他的左手。几经搏斗后，在愤怒驱使下凯尔萨斯攻势中出现了纰漏，被洛丹伦王子拧住了双臂压在地上，精美的丝质腰带把两只手腕捆的紧紧的，才把他放平了沙发上，彻底地扯开了他的衣襟，吻上了胸前的凸起。  
“滚开！”凯尔萨斯扭动着身躯试图让自己胸前离开阿尔萨斯的嘴唇。  
“别动。”阿尔萨斯的气息有些不稳，他抬头看着精灵王子，蓝色的眼睛里充满了欲望，“你打算让你的身体没有准备就接受我吗？”  
“我不是你用来泄欲的女人！”凯尔萨斯暴怒了，他根本不在乎阿尔萨斯的警告，挣扎得更为激烈。  
“凯尔……”阿尔萨斯突然翻过了精灵王子的身体，把他弄成了跪趴的姿势，掀起了他的礼服后襟，扯开了他的裤子，“你挣扎得越激烈，越让我想要让你成为我的女人。”刻意加重“女人”的读音，让凯尔萨斯倍感屈辱。  
“你就不怕让洛丹伦与奎尔萨拉斯的关系更趋于恶化吗！”即使被钳制住身体，被迫摆出臣服的姿势，凯尔萨斯依然不认输，“想想你背后的国家！”  
“洛丹伦与奎尔萨拉斯的关系几近破裂……你们已经退出了联盟。”阿尔萨斯用手揉搓着精灵王子挺翘的臀部，“这里真是光滑细腻，如同你身上穿着的丝绸礼服。”  
“那又怎么样？”被揉搓的屁股传来异样的感觉，“洛丹伦与奎尔萨拉斯接壤，如果不保持友好关系的话，你说奎尔萨拉斯会不会在关键时刻，背后捅洛丹伦一刀？”  
“现在可不是你在当政啊，凯尔。你觉得你会将今天的事情告知你的父亲吗？”伸手捏住垂在腿间的阴囊，阿尔萨斯轻轻地把玩起来，精灵王子的呼吸声加重了几分。  
“我也绝不会让你羞辱我！”凯尔萨斯停止了挣扎，他很怕阿尔萨斯把自己的阴囊捏爆了，虽然现在的力度刚刚好。  
“既然你这么不想被当成女人，就并紧了双腿……这是你刚才撩拨我情欲的代价。”阿尔萨斯解开裤子，粗壮的阴茎来回摩擦着大腿间幼嫩的肌肤。  
阿尔萨斯最终没有进入他的身体，但是也没有放过羞辱他的机会，他能够清晰地感受到那根粗壮的阴茎在他并紧的腿间摩擦着尤其是有意无意地蹭触到了臀缝，让他不由自主地将腿并得更紧，反而让阿尔萨斯在他耳边轻叹：“凯尔，你似乎很享受。”  
“从我身上滚开！”凯尔萨斯怒喝。  
“马上。”阿尔萨斯有些意犹未尽，但是也差不多要射出来了，毕竟歌剧马上就要开演了，他还是很想看看达拉然的歌剧。  
黏腻的液体糊在了臀缝里，阿尔萨斯坏心眼地将发泄出来的东西射在那里，又故意把凯尔萨斯也弄出来，下身一塌糊涂的精灵王子被扶着坐在观众席上，敞开的礼服前襟也被扣好，除了他的双臂被捆在后面，下身什么也没穿，看起来和进入包厢前并没有什么两样。

歌剧非常好看。  
尤其是饰演国王阿方索的演员，水平一流，令台下的观众在他谢幕的时候，掌声久久不愿散去。  
阿尔萨斯在观看歌剧的中途出去了一次，回来后手上多了一包东西。然后他就把凯尔萨斯抱坐在自己的腿上，双手伸进了他的礼服里，直到歌剧结束了，才将他放回了观众席上，此时的凯尔萨斯已经面带潮红，微张着嘴唇喘着粗气了。  
“刚才并没有尽兴，凯尔。”把精灵王子再次放平在了沙发上，阿尔萨斯扯开了他的礼服前襟，胸前那对可怜的凸起早就被玩得红肿挺立。  
嘴里喘着粗气的凯尔萨斯将脸扭在了一边，根本不想看他。刚才的歌剧他只看了上半场，下半场的时候，阿尔萨斯一直抱着他玩弄他的身体敏感处，他的乳头、他的阴茎、他的阴囊都没有被放过，现在他的阴茎还因为刺激而挺立着。  
“下面已经翘得这么高了？”阿尔萨斯不介意精灵王子的不理不睬，用手握住了他挺立的阴茎，用拇指摩挲着顶端，抹开那些渐渐涌出的粘液。  
“我一定会杀了你！”凯尔萨斯咬牙说出了这句话后，抿住嘴唇再也不发一声了。  
“你不会的。”阿尔萨斯肯定地说，从取回的包裹里取了一小瓶试剂，“要不要试试看。”  
凯尔萨斯转过头闭上眼睛。  
双腿被无情的分开，冰凉的试剂被涂抹在入口处，精灵王子清晰地感觉到一根细长的异物探入了他的体内，辗转按压，直到一股酥麻从尾椎传了过来，让他不由得想并拢双腿。  
“看来就是这里了。”阿尔萨斯又加了一根手指进去，用身体压住了想要并拢的双腿，模仿抽插的动作，进出着精灵王子的体内。  
“唔……”紧咬的嘴唇里溢出了极为轻微的呻吟，凯尔萨斯整张脸都扭曲了，可以看出他在极力忍耐，并不想让阿尔萨斯的进攻得逞，但是当洛丹伦王子抽出手指，缓慢压入硬物的时候，他完全无法忍受，疼痛与快感交织在了一起，给了他不一样的感觉，他想要喊出来，想要叫出来。“啊……”  
他呻吟了，他在向自己屈服。  
阿尔萨斯在进入精灵王子身体后，听到了漏出的呻吟声，看到凯尔萨斯整张扭曲的脸庞，有一种说不出的征服感。他是自己的情敌，也是年长自己很多的强大前辈，现在他闭着眼睛在自己身下呻吟，扭动着躯体向自己祈求着更多的给予，这种征服后的满足感，让他俯下身去吻住了那张不肯真正张开的嘴唇……等他松开的时候，那张嘴里流露出了尖叫声，如同音乐般美妙的呻吟，和旋着高高低低的叫声，比刚刚的歌剧还要好上数倍。

又羞又怒。  
本来是要教训这个不知道天高地厚的小子，结果确实他自己被分开双腿，像女人一样被亵玩着身体，像女人一样扭动着屁股求欢……这简直是耻辱！让他羞愧万分的耻辱！但是体内传来的快感又一波一波的侵蚀着他的理智，让他臣服在这官感的世界中，他尤其喜欢阿尔萨斯吻住他的嘴唇，捏揉他的乳头，更喜欢前列腺被碾压、戳刺着……潜藏在身体里的欲望在逐步释放出来。他明明被羞辱、被强暴，却在这样的情况下，品尝到了情欲的欢愉，太令人愤怒了。  
身体被翻转了过来，跪趴的姿势让他的羞辱感更重，也因此让他的身体更为敏感，他在羞辱中品尝着快乐——阿尔萨斯每次的进入都很深，深到他以为自己的肠子都快要被顶破了，但每次角度不同的插进，又让他对每次的进入抱有不同的期望，他的屁股扭动迎合着，他的肠壁配合挤压着，他的嘴唇张开，大声地呻吟着、尖叫着。  
身体再次被抱了起来，他被放在了沙发靠背上，双腿分开的坐了上去，黏腻的肠液瞬间浸湿了沙发靠背。阿尔萨斯埋首在他的腿间，用嘴含着那根无人抚慰却一直高高挺立的阴茎，牙齿在上面轻咬几下，凯尔萨斯就忍不住挺动着下身，急切地想要一个温暖地巢穴容纳。  
吞入、吐出，再吞入、再吐出。  
阿尔萨斯配合着精灵王子的节奏，瞬间让凯尔萨斯有了射精的念头，就在他准备射出来的时候，一条丝绸勒住了阴茎的底端，而他的身体再次被抱了起来——这次他是跨坐在洛丹伦王子身上，空虚的身体吃进了早已想念多时的硬物。跟着就是狂风暴雨般的颠弄，吃不消的他向阿尔萨斯的身前倒去。  
及时解开的手腕让他撑住了洛丹伦王子的前胸，没有倒在他的身上，他本应该直接痛殴阿尔萨斯，却因为身体里的刺激而抓住了洛丹伦王子的肩头，加快了起伏的力度，甚至腾出一只手来解开了阴茎底端被打结的丝绸，精液随之而射出来，溅在了阿尔萨斯的胸口和小腹上。  
头脑一片空白的凯尔萨斯并没有意识到自己再次被抱了起来，这次他被压在墙壁上，一条腿支撑着自己的体重，另一条腿搭在阿尔萨斯的手臂上，无处着力的双手则穿过腋下，攀在了肩膀上。  
发泄过的阴茎又颤巍巍地挺立起来，被填满的肠壁也一次又一次地挽留着进出的硬物，他已经彻底地沦陷在了阿尔萨斯制造的情欲里。  
不知道过了多久，也不知道被阿尔萨斯摆了多少个姿势，凯尔萨斯已经疲惫地睁不开眼睛，身体呈放松姿态任由摆布。  
精灵王子任由他摆布的姿态取悦了阿尔萨斯，他终于彻底地征服了这个强大的前辈，满足的他也射了出来，最后才意犹未尽地帮着凯尔萨斯清理身体。凯尔萨斯的礼服已经皱巴巴的揉成了一团，黏满了精液和肠液，阿尔萨斯从包裹里翻出了一套裙子，毫不犹豫地给他换上，才抱起了他离开了包厢。  
经过门前时，阿尔萨斯还依稀看到随着凯尔萨斯一块来的仆从等在那里，只是他们的主人现在穿着女装被自己抱在怀里。

回到了阿尔萨斯的住所，洛丹伦王子好心地替凯尔萨斯洗了澡，当然洗澡过程中也免不了擦枪走火，本来就累得不行的精灵王子彻底晕了过去，两条修长笔直的双腿直到被抱上床，还在微微敞开着。

浑身的酸疼让凯尔萨斯有气无力，尤其是他睁开眼睛发现自己并没有回到法师塔的时候。  
“你醒了，凯尔？”熟悉的声音让精灵王子一下子就反应过来。  
“去死吧！”炎爆术随之释放出来，屋子里的一切几乎被焚烧殆尽，也让愤怒中的凯尔萨斯摔在床上——低头看去，身上全是各种痕迹，吻痕、抓痕，甚至在腰间还残留着指印。  
“别这么大火气。”阿尔萨斯早就撑起了圣盾术，“你的身体还没有恢复，这样使用法术会让身体负担不了，况且我还没有帮你治疗下面……”  
“别碰我！”凯尔萨斯打掉了伸向他下体的手掌，虽然他看到了圣光在上面涌动，“把我的衣服还给我！”  
“丝绸礼服吗？”洛丹伦王子耸了耸肩，“太脏了，我把它丢在歌剧院了。”  
“你！”想到自己可能是赤身裸体的被阿尔萨斯弄到这里来，凯尔萨斯的怒火更加高涨，他再次念动咒语，却被阿尔萨斯眼疾手快地捂住了嘴。身体的触碰让凯尔萨斯瞬间起了反应，他愤恨地盯着阿尔萨斯，恨不得用眼睛把他烧出个洞来。  
“你起反应了。凯尔。”阿尔萨斯当然注意到了精灵王子的反应，“要不要我帮你？”回答他的是更加愤怒的眼神。  
“那我还是不帮你了，替你治疗好后面的伤处。”说完，阿尔萨斯松开了捂住他嘴的手，将手伸进了后面胀痛的地方，柔和的圣光将伤痛包裹起来，很快就不疼了。  
手指毫不犹豫地插入了体内，凯尔萨斯就知道不好——后面虽然胀痛，却没有到达需要治疗的地步，但是阿尔萨斯用充满了圣光的手指在他的体内进出，毫不意外地勾起了他的情欲，他的脸庞蓦然红了，他想起了昨天晚上自己被阿尔萨斯操干的情景，仿佛现在进入他身体给他治疗的，并不是阿尔萨斯的手指，而是阿尔萨斯那根又粗又壮的性器，不断换着姿势换着角度，对他的前列腺进行碾压、戳刺。  
“唔……”细微的呻吟声从精灵王子的口中溢出，随即又被他紧紧地抿住了嘴唇。  
“不舒服吗，凯尔？”阿尔萨斯停止了治疗，“为什么要咬住嘴唇？”  
“滚开！”凯尔萨斯咬着牙说，“离我远点！”  
“凯尔，你脸这么红，难道不是发烧了？”阿尔萨斯没有听话的远离，反而是用手摩挲着他的脸庞，“很烫呢，我来给你降降温。”涌动的圣光跟随着阿尔萨斯的抚摸下移，经过他的胸前凸起的时候，还围绕着它们打转，红肿尚未消退的它们，刺激着凯尔萨斯每一寸的神经，不，应该说阿尔萨斯用圣光将他的身体都摩挲了一遍。毫无亵渎的动作却更让凯尔萨斯难堪，他的身体早就因为手指的离去而产生了空虚感，现在的抚摸让这种空虚感更甚，他甚至扭动着屁股、伸出笔直修长的腿来蹭触阿尔萨斯。  
“你怎么了，凯尔？”压抑着欲望的阿尔萨斯一本正经的问着。  
“你不是要治疗我来弥补你犯下的错误？”凯尔萨斯完全明白了阿尔萨斯的想法，但是他不得不接受这个条件——谁叫他被撩拨起了情欲，还无法疏解。  
“这么说，你是希望我继续治疗你？”阿尔萨斯的眼光盯着精灵王子的腿间，“那个地方的伤势似乎很严重。”  
“是啊，很严重。”凯尔萨斯讥讽地说，“需要特别照顾，全身心地投入性照顾。”  
“如你所愿。”阿尔萨斯分开了精灵王子的双腿，无视了他的讥讽，“我会用更加符合伤患伤口愈合的方法，让圣光愈合每一寸伤处。”

配合的动作，让阿尔萨斯体验到了与昨晚不同的滋味，如果说昨晚他在凯尔萨斯身上体验到的是征服年长前辈的征服感，那么现在就是体验到了纯粹交合的快感。  
凯尔萨斯可以精准地配合他抽插的节奏，肠壁的挤压与吸附，也让他有了一种冲入云霄顶端的快感，甚至凯尔萨斯有意无意的抚摸，都让他飞上了天空。  
沉浸在快感中的阿尔萨斯都没有注意自己已经被凯尔萨斯压在身下，跨坐在他身上的精灵王子正用自己的嘴唇吸吮着他的乳头，抚摸他的脸颊，用身体摩挲着他的身体……阿尔萨斯有些醉了，他觉得跨坐在自己身上的精灵王子，如同耀眼的太阳一样夺去了他的全部注意力。一起一伏的身体让他经不住去抚摸他的胸前，揉捏着那小小的凸起。  
“唔……”压抑的呻吟从凯尔萨斯嘴里溢出，随即他趴在了洛丹伦王子身上，手指在阿尔萨斯的胸前画圈，“我累了。”  
“……”阿尔萨斯有些猝不及防，他抓住了凯尔萨斯的手，“你怎么这么熟练？”  
“你以为王储仅仅是学习礼仪和搏击吗？”凯尔萨斯用手指挠了一下洛丹伦王子的手背，“想继续的话，就好好伺候我。”  
“那我就从背后上你。”阿尔萨斯吻住了精灵王子的手指，吸吮了起来。凯尔萨斯厌恶地看了他一眼，抽出了手指，从他身上翻了下去，趴在了床上。  
阿尔萨斯捞起了精灵王子的腰，将枕头放在他的身下垫好，摩挲着他的屁股，最后才掰开臀瓣，将粗壮的性器塞了进去。  
插得很深，也很刺激感官。  
凯尔萨斯被阿尔萨斯掐住了腰狠狠地撞击着，快感从尾椎上升到大脑，让他一贯的冷静自持变得失态，他在尖叫他在呻吟，他在扭着屁股期待着更多。  
昨天晚上被阿尔萨斯开发身体的时候，他还很青涩；现在他已经完全品尝到了情欲的美酒，他似乎学习得很快，知道怎样才能让自己在这场看似阿尔萨斯为主导的交合里，让自己得到最大的快感，他甚至放弃了自尊，被洛丹伦王子用臣服的姿势干着，他同时知道只有这种姿势才能让那根粗壮的阴茎带给自己更刺激的快乐。  
当阿尔萨斯最终气喘吁吁地压在自己身上不动的时候，他也得到了飞入云霄的快乐，甚至他还没有被干射，一次又一次地从碾压前列腺的快感中得到高潮。  
“怎么，不行了吗？”凯尔萨斯回头看着他，眼睛露出了浓浓的讥讽意味，“才一次而已。”  
“你要见识我的实力吗？”阿尔萨斯感觉到了身为男人的尊严被挑衅，刚才他是有些失神，尤其被凯尔萨斯扭动的身躯和美妙的呻吟所诱惑，但不代表着他身为男人的尊严被挑战，“凯尔，我们正面来吧！”  
开始的时候，凯尔萨斯故意不碰自己的阴茎，想通过多次无射精方式达到高潮，这样可以榨干阿尔萨斯，还可以将羞辱还回去，没想到被阿尔萨斯识破了，他不仅仅是用阴茎来戳刺与碾压前列腺，还抓住他挺立的小腹，一次又一次地刺激着，很快一股乳白色的液体就喷了出来。  
不等凯尔萨斯反应过来，阿尔萨斯就覆上了嘴唇，伸出舌头来挑逗。精灵王子想撇开头去，却被捏住了下巴，张开嘴承受着洛丹伦王子的搅动吸吮。

尽管凯尔萨斯的学习能力很强，阿尔萨斯也被他进行了刻意的引导，最后仍然是两人气喘吁吁地并排躺在床上，身上都是对方留下的痕迹。  
凯尔萨斯的双腿基本无法合拢，有着明显的抽搐，腹部和胸前、甚至漂亮的脸上都沾上不少的精液；腰间的指印清晰在侧，红肿的乳头和锁骨、胸前的吻痕明显，至于那红艳的嘴唇明显已经肿了起来。  
阿尔萨斯也并不轻松，他的小腹软塌塌地垂在腿间，显得无精打采；肩头上有圈牙印，胳膊上还有被掐的痕迹，至于后背，也有不少的抓痕。  
对视了一眼之后，阿尔萨斯首先开口了：“凯尔，既然我们都累了，不如明天继续？”  
“你现在的状态，明天能恢复？”讥讽的笑意浮现在精灵王子的脸上，“等我有空了再来找你，讨回这次失败。”默默念动咒语之后，凯尔萨斯传送走了。


	10. 俘虏营旧事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 进攻冰冠堡垒前，凯尔萨斯发现自己的子民无故失踪，就独自去追查，结果发现子民被俘虏后被亡灵玩弄，准备烧毁俘虏营的时候，发现阿尔萨斯在俘虏营里挑选俘虏，就打算假办进去刺杀死亡骑士，最后却被死亡骑士吃了个够。

太大意了！  
凯尔萨斯一丝不挂地被死亡骑士压在身下，想要趁机调动空气中的奥术能量对死亡骑士做出致命一击的时候，才发现自己无法聚集奥术能量，似乎是被魔法符文所制止；被啃咬过的嘴唇溢出了些许呻吟，阿尔萨斯已经吸吮住他胸前的凸起……伸出手推搡着压在身上的重量，无从着力的样子像极了欲迎还拒。蓦然想起了自己被送入阿尔萨斯房间之前，为了不暴露自己的意图，乖乖配合对方而服用的那颗药，现在这颗药让他的刺杀计划功亏一篑，也让他即将失身于死亡骑士。

☆○☆○☆○☆○

进入冰冠堡垒的这几日里，血精灵营地总是出现人员失踪的情况，作为爱民如子的王子殿下，当然无法容忍子民失踪的情况，每天派出了大量斥候去探听消息，凯尔萨斯也四处探查地形，在一处峡谷附近，他终于发现了一座由血精灵组成的俘虏营。  
隐形进入俘虏营地，凯尔萨斯看到了让他愤怒的事情——所有的血精灵，都会被扒光了衣服进行身体测量，然后被分配进入天灾军团的各级领袖房间。他甚至看到了俘虏营的负责人替阿尔萨斯挑选合适的人选，原本想直接救人的精灵王子，决定自己乔装进入俘虏营，让阿尔萨斯选中自己，然后结果了他的性命。  
阿尔萨斯确实选中了他，令他难堪的是，俘虏营的负责人为了讨好阿尔萨斯，特别给他找了一条仅仅遮住屁股的短裙，除了这条短裙他身上就没有半点衣料了。  
除了这样令他羞耻的打扮，负责人还让几个侍僧清洗他的身体，给他吃了“松弛药丸”，涂了一层滋润皮肤的药膏，最后还给他开拓了后穴，塞入了润滑过的塞子。

送进阿尔萨斯的房间时，死亡骑士正靠坐在床边，抬眼看了他一下，就示意他过来。  
凯尔萨斯瞥了一眼死亡骑士，发现他全身盔甲，直接刺杀显然会被盔甲所阻挡，于是就顺从地走了过去，还没等他反应过来，就被死亡骑士摔到了床上，捏住他的下巴，迫使他张开嘴唇，迎接阿尔萨斯的长驱直入。  
被男人亲吻的感觉很令他作呕，想到他的刺杀计划，又不得不配合阿尔萨斯舌尖的搅动，一副温驯的样子。

沉重的盔甲丢在了地上，阿尔萨斯一边爱抚着精灵王子的身体，一边卸下了自己的盔甲，同时还不忘了扯掉凯尔萨斯腿间的遮盖物，让他完全暴露在自己的眼中。  
脸颊上慢慢浮现出了红晕，凯尔萨斯竭力压下自己的羞耻感，准备调动奥术能量给予阿尔萨斯致命的一击，然后他就绝望的发现自己根本无法做出攻击，甚至连推开压在身上的重量都不行。  
“难得的乖顺。”阿尔萨斯分开了他的双腿，将他的要害握在手中揉搓，被抚慰的要害迅速勃起，矗立的坚挺让他有些恍惚，他甚至都没有注意到阿尔萨斯拔出了穴口的塞子，直到坚硬的物体挤了进去，他才深刻的感受到自己被死亡骑士上了……未曾经历过的强烈刺激让他张大了嘴喘息着，左手抚慰着刚才胸前被吸吮涨大的凸起，右手握住了自己的坚硬摩擦着。

这个精灵精致的容貌很像那个呆头鹅，却比那个呆头鹅识趣很多。温驯地任自己摆布他的身体，肌肤的触感比女人坚硬，却又比女人细滑，殷红的嘴唇随着喘息不断地张合着，润湿的眼睛如同小鹿一般，异常让人疼爱——也许那个呆头鹅永远流露不出这样可爱的样子。  
分开他的双腿，阿尔萨斯抚弄着他腿间软绵绵的一团，待到那东西站起来后，拔出了塞在后穴内的塞子，清澈的润滑液流淌了出来，趁着他分神的时候，直接进入他的身体，紧致舒适的肠壁规律性的按摩，使他的动作开始有些粗野，他要好好开发这具身体，让这具身体离不开自己。  
很快阿尔萨斯就看到了自己的成果：身下的精灵抚慰起自己的身体，若有若无的呻吟伴随着喘息声。

简直难以置信。  
凯尔萨斯知道自己有多么厌恶与男性过度亲密，更别提会与男性做爱，这次潜入俘虏营也是为了刺杀阿尔萨斯，现在却因为死亡骑士稍显粗野的性爱方式所征服，他无法抵御情欲的侵袭，也无法压抑性爱带来的快乐。  
身体被翻了个，粗壮的阴茎插入得更深，也更加碾压着体内的敏感处，带来了更多的快乐。  
无意识地，为了承受更多的撞击，也为了让自己更加快乐，凯尔萨斯把身体压得更低了，屁股翘得更高。

压低的身体，翘高的屁股，还有那满足般的呻吟，让阿尔萨斯的兴致越来越高，捞起精灵的身体，扭过他的脸颊，亲吻着他的双唇，啃咬他的肌肤，在他的身上留下各种印记。  
接连不断的快感和恰到好处的爱抚，使凯尔萨斯逐渐失去了神智，他异常配合死亡骑士的动作，精准到每一次插入的角度都可以充分摩擦到最快乐的地方。换了姿势后，他无意识的抚摸又让阿尔萨斯充满了成就感，对他的刺激又加大了几分。  
也不知道过了多久，也不知道换了多少个姿势，阿尔萨斯才满足地射到他的体内，而凯尔萨斯却累得只能喘息着任由他摆布。

捧起精灵的脸颊又亲吻了几下，阿尔萨斯穿上了盔甲，对门外吩咐：“单独给他收拾一个房间，等我空闲的时候，就把他送过来。”  
恢复神智的凯尔萨斯发现自己终于可以调动奥术能量了，又想到自己被阿尔萨斯玩弄身体到意识模糊，甚至浑身酸软，稍微动弹一下就觉得每一分肌肉都叫嚣着酸疼。即使如此，在盛怒下的凯尔萨斯，还是将炎爆术丢了过去，虽然这炎爆术的威力不足平时的十分之一。  
“啊，原来真是凯尔。”阿尔萨斯轻松地躲过炎爆术，“怪不得一言不发又配合得那么好。”死亡骑士俯身拧了一下精灵的屁股，“回头等我回来再好好与你大战一场。”  
“你不会有机会了。”凯尔萨斯轻蔑地说，消失在了死亡骑士的眼前。

☆○☆○☆○☆○

传送的刹那，凯尔萨斯被掐住了脖子，等他反应过来的时候，阿尔萨斯已经压住了他的身体，暴力分开他的双腿，挤了进去。  
“瞧，我说了要与你大战一场，结果你却传送走了，现在我还会给你机会吗？”阿尔萨斯俯下身去亲吻精灵的嘴唇，“上次你那么让我销魂，我怎么能忘记呢？”  
“滚开，你这下贱的屠夫。”凯尔萨斯推搡着、躲避着，仍然无法抗拒来自体内的刺激——熟悉的碾压方式，熟悉的刺激点，甚至熟悉的亲吻，让他的挣扎渐渐小了很多。  
“向我臣服吧，凯尔。”听着精灵的呻吟声，阿尔萨斯咬着他的耳垂含糊地说。  
“绝不……唔！”即使神智涣散，精灵的回答却是非常坚决，也引起了死亡骑士的不满，他狠狠地向内一顶，突破了凯尔萨斯的防线，让他沉溺于交合的快感中，也逐渐配合着阿尔萨斯的动作，就像那次在俘虏营一样。

凌乱的法袍掩盖住了上半身，却无法掩盖大张的双腿间——从穴口流出的乳白色液体，瘫软在冰原上的凯尔萨斯急促地喘息着，眼睁睁地看着阿尔萨斯向冰封王座走去。  
“等我打败了伊利丹，就会把你接到冰冠堡垒去，让你待在房间里，等待着我的宠幸。”死亡骑士的声音从远处飘来，像是在他的耳边呢喃。


	11. 狂欢酒会

揉揉太阳穴，阿尔萨斯总算从梦中醒来，也想起了昨晚发生的事情——  
昨天晚上是达拉然的狂欢夜，他自然去了市内最大的狂欢酒会。出于某种隐秘的心思，在他看到永恒国度的凯尔萨斯王子后，就借故坐在了旁边，有意无意地频频敬酒。如同其他精灵一样，凯尔萨斯不胜酒力，很快便有些微醺了。  
半醉半醒的精灵在奥术灯光的映衬下，有着一种特别的魅力，让他不由自主地带着精灵来到了这家旅馆开了间房。年轻、燥热，在酒精的作用下，他与精灵互相扯掉对方的衣服，抓住对方的腿间一阵套弄，甚至还比较双方的大小，最后稀里糊涂地互相顶着对方，相互摩擦着、慰藉着，直到俩人的精华射得到处都是。累极的俩人，大汗淋漓地抱在了一起，互相抚摸着对方的身体，亲吻对方的嘴唇，直到沉沉地睡去。  
不过，现在他的身边早就没有了那具滚烫的躯体，雄性的味道也消失殆尽，除了裹在他身上的被子，整个房间已经恢复如初。  
抬手看了看手上的茧子，阿尔萨斯又想到了昨晚无意间碰触到的那个挺翘的屁股，还有在手掌间揉搓着的手感……弹性十足。既然凯尔萨斯并没有说什么就离开了，也许下次还有机会与他共处一室。

接下来得几天，阿尔萨斯并没有再次碰到凯尔萨斯，虽然他很想偶遇一次，但总是看不到。在他以为这只是一个朦胧的酒后醉梦，就偏偏看到了精灵在鲁因广场演讲。  
裁剪合身的礼服恰到好处地勾勒出了精灵完美的身材，尤其是那个让他念念不忘的屁股，他甚至想就这么走过去，将手伸进去揉搓，把那挺翘的屁股揉搓成漂亮的草莓色……想入非非的阿尔萨斯不经意间看到了精灵那双盯住自己的漂亮眼睛，似乎是在看到他后有一丝讶然，很快就挪开视线，但眼尖的洛丹伦王子看到那微微抖动的尖耳朵上慢慢泛起了粉红的色彩。

过了几日，达拉然再次举办狂欢酒会，不论是人类还是精灵，都会出席。阿尔萨斯当然不会错过这次机会，他已经想好了，要把精灵灌得半醉，做上次他没来得及做的事情。  
虽然凯尔萨斯看上去对他有些不满——大概是上次他的目光过于灼热，但还是接受他一起喝酒的邀请。

接受了邀请的凯尔萨斯，并没有像阿尔萨斯所想象得那样开心——他是来找阿尔萨斯谈谈他在鲁因广场演讲时被某人的目光猥亵，还有狂欢酒会后他与某人裹在一条被子里的事情。

鲁因广场的例行演讲让凯尔萨斯感到不安，他扫向人群，一道灼热的目光正放肆地盯着自己——来自阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔充满欲望的打量，让他挑了挑眉，眼里闪过一丝讶然。前些日子的狂欢夜，他好像就是被阿尔萨斯带入了一家旅店，而他也是在旅店里因为头痛醒来，进而发现自己一丝不挂，还被一具温暖的身体紧紧贴着，一只健壮的手臂搭在腰间，半硬的东西抵在他的屁股上。不悦地皱了皱眉，精灵从被子里钻了出来，就看到了扯掉的衣服随意地丢在地上，还有未经散去的雄性味道。  
捡起了衣服，凯尔萨斯并没有感觉到身体上的不适，只是回过头看到熟睡的洛丹伦王子阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔，有一点点的介意——毕竟所谓酒后乱性，其实是完全可以记起来当时的情景。  
撕扯掉了双方的衣服，又互相弄硬了对方，平时缩进去的地方也伸了出来交缠在一起，或是互相顶进来或是缩进去……比较了大小尺寸之后，他还感叹人类的尺寸也是惊人，当然后面还借着酒醉抚摸、接吻，甚至放纵洛丹伦王子揉搓他屁股，因为那让他感到了愉悦。  
收回了思绪，凯尔萨斯将目光移开，但他依然感觉到那道目光并没有移开，而是更加露骨地盯着自己，尤其是他曾经被阿尔萨斯揉搓过的屁股上。  
凯尔萨斯根本无法再演讲下去，台下那道灼热的目光已经让他无法忍受下去，他的耳朵都被气得发红了，如果不是出于身份上的克制，他早就丢出大火球让阿尔萨斯品尝了。

“想不到洛丹伦王子殿下会邀请我喝酒。”凯尔萨斯举止优雅地端着酒杯，却并不打算喝下去。  
“人类与精灵本来就是亲密的盟友。”阿尔萨斯举杯轻碰了一下精灵的酒杯，“就如同达拉然是魔法的天堂，不论是人类还是精灵都把它当成自己的家。”  
“那也得在互相尊重的基础上。”凯尔萨斯眯着眼睛，“尤其是不能欺骗……”  
“善意的谎言也许是好意。”阿尔萨斯伸手把一缕掉落在前面的头发别在了精灵的耳后，顺势捏了一下那圆润的耳垂，“正如我现在不小心碰到了你的耳朵，其实是在帮你整理仪容。”  
“看起来像是整理仪容，其实却是在暗自调戏。”精灵戳破了他的谎言，“谎言就是谎言，即使它的出发点是善意，也改变不了欺骗的事实。”  
“那确是必要的。”阿尔萨斯走到了凯尔萨斯的身后，暧昧地贴着他的身体，一只手贴在了他的屁股上，“这里是不是很让你享受？”  
凯尔萨斯回头瞪了他一眼，把手中的酒一饮而尽，将杯子放在了托盘上，示意阿尔萨斯去达拉然旅店。

还是上次的房间。  
阿尔萨斯并没有像鲁因广场那样放肆，而是点了多汁猪排、滑皮鲭鱼、鳄鱼浓汤等，最后要了美味煎蛋卷。  
凯尔萨斯看着阿尔萨斯点的东西，也要了山猫肉排、石鳞鳕鱼、海龟汤等。  
“我以为法师都是自己制作食物充饥。”阿尔萨斯看到凯尔萨斯点的食物略有些好奇。  
“那是打仗时才会用到的食物。”凯尔萨斯优雅地切了一小块山猫肉排，“真是怀念永歌森林的味道。”

吃完了餐后甜品，阿尔萨斯叫来侍者将残余的食物带走，又取出了一瓶达拉然白葡萄酒，拿出了两个酒杯倒上，将其中的一杯递给了精灵。凯尔萨斯略微犹豫了一下，还是接过了酒杯。接下来的阿尔萨斯表现得彬彬有礼，好像对精灵毫无企图一样，逐渐放松下来的精灵，也开始与洛丹伦王子聊起了近期的事件，一些看法上，他们甚至有了争执。  
因为聊得过于火热，在不知不觉中，凯尔萨斯有些微熏，而适时的争执，又让他不由得多喝了几杯，等他反应过来的时候，他已经醉在了床上，而阿尔萨斯也抱住他亲吻。  
“离我远点！”凯尔萨斯推搡了一下，“你对于兽人俘虏的态度，简直是妇人之仁……”  
“所以我对你就不能妇人之仁了。”阿尔萨斯开始撕扯精灵的衣服，“今天是狂欢节，应该来庆祝……”狠狠地吻住了凯尔萨斯，让他的脑子迷糊了起来。  
身上的法袍被扯开，精灵的皮肤光滑细腻，目光下移，修长双腿下掩盖的入口，还有那充满弹性的臀部……阿尔萨斯的喉咙滚了滚，咽了咽口水。虽然很想这样办了凯尔萨斯，但他仍然顾及到精灵可能会出现的反抗——毕竟那是一位魔法宗师。褪下了自己的衣服，用自己腿间的东西抵在精灵腿间相互的磨蹭。  
“唔……”精灵舒服地呻吟了一声，一只手伸到了自己的腿间，抓住了有些滑腻的阴茎，与阿尔萨斯的东西抵在了一起。看到没有引起精灵的反感，阿尔萨斯用嘴唇覆盖住了精灵的嘴唇，放肆地伸进了他的口腔里，交缠起他的舌头，被吻得有些窒息的凯尔萨斯，理智已经被情欲冲昏，他回应着洛丹伦王子，任由阿尔萨斯揉搓着他的屁股，忽视了先前被无礼撕扯他衣服的事情。  
看着精灵潮红的面庞，还有被他已经揉搓成草莓色的屁股，阿尔萨斯用手指沾了些润滑剂插了进去。  
异物的侵入让处在愉悦中的凯尔萨斯有些清醒，他困惑地看到自己被分开的双腿，随即感到一个温热的气息包裹住了腿间，清醒的头脑随之又迷糊起来。看着清醒过来又迷失过去的精灵，阿尔萨斯又再次用手指开拓起来，直到不断沾染的润滑剂的手指反复抽插，不断摩擦碾压敏感部位，让精灵的身体泛起了兴奋的粉红色，呻吟声也越来越大了。阿尔萨斯看准时机，迅速地抽回了手指，用硬物直接顶到了入口处，毫不犹豫地一插到底，就着润滑剂猛烈地抽插起来。突如其来的疼痛让精灵从迷茫处清醒过来，他抓住了阿尔萨斯的手臂高声质问：“谁，谁允许，允许你，你，你做，做这样的事情！”  
“当然是你的命令。”阿尔萨斯将精灵的双腿架在了自己的肩膀上，俯下身去含住了他的乳尖，“刚才用手指开拓的时候，你已经很享受了。”乳尖上传来的温热触感，还有在适应硬物之后传来的刺激，让他不由得在阿尔萨斯的手臂用力地抓挠着。  
激烈动作的阿尔萨斯突然停了下来，已经被刺激到巅峰的精灵睁开眼睛喘着粗气看着他，湿漉漉的眼神十分无辜，洛丹伦王子俯下身来亲吻了他的眼睛，在他的耳边呢喃着：“我们换个姿式。”精灵被翻了个身，阿尔萨斯捞起了他的下半身，分开了他的双腿，再次冲入他的体内……凯尔萨斯想挣扎，却被按住了肩头，被迫撅起的屁股又抬高了几分，承受着比开始还要激烈的撞击，不仅仅是那响亮的啪啪声，还有润滑剂和肠液被带进带出的水声，精灵已经完全说不出一句话了，除了尖叫和呻吟。

凯尔萨斯觉得自己的下半身都已经麻木了，腿间的硬物也被挤得干干净净，阿尔萨斯的兴致却依旧高昂，除了继续撞击他的身体，还用手指揉捏着他的乳头，舔舐着他的耳垂，在他的后颈、肩胛骨……甚至臀部上，留下了深深浅浅的不少痕迹——就连凯尔萨斯都不知道，他的身体会被开发得这么彻底，他已经在阿尔萨斯的攻势下，晕了过去。

宿醉后的头痛和酸软的身体，让凯尔萨斯勉强睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的是阿尔萨斯沉静的睡颜和那搂住自己腰间的臂膀。回想起昨晚自己半醉半醒的时候，被阿尔萨斯强上了，就无比愤怒，他艰难地抬起手臂，打算吟唱咒语的时候，就被阿尔萨斯抓住手腕按在了头顶。  
“早安，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯翻身压在他的身上笑眯眯地看着他，腿间勃起的硬物自然地与他的硬物摩擦到了一起，“这么热情的早安礼，我也应该给予足够的热情才好。”  
炽热的吻堵住了即将脱口而出的咒语，身体的反应超出了精灵的预料，他直接瘫软了下来，忍着酸痛的身体，再次被阿尔萨斯吃了一个够。


End file.
